


Pink Icing

by louisstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Buttplugs, Chef!Harry, Dark, Dildos, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gang, Gang affiliation, Gay, Gay Sex, HARRY DOES NOT RAPE LOUIS NOR FORCE HIM INTO ANYTHING, Humour, I REPEAT HARRY DOESNT HURT LOUIS IT IS NOT HARRY, Light BDSM, Louis in Panties, M/M, Marijuana, Niam Horayne, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Difference, Stripper, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, dark themes, forceful sexual acts, larry stylinson - Freeform, mild drug abuse, some bottom harry, some top louis, stripper!Louis, stripper!Zayn, they smoke a little pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstyles/pseuds/louisstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson isn't your average twenty two year old. By day he's a simple dishwasher, by night he's a sexy stripper. Two very different occupations. Louis begins to work as a dishwasher at a high class restaurant to pull himself out of the career that he's led for the past three years. There he meets the owner and head chef, Harry Styles. Harry is a cute twenty year old with an obsession over making cupcakes and making people smile. Louis immediately feels some form of attraction to the curly haired, bun wearing lad, and a sense of nostalgia whenever he looks at him. Still working his night job Louis comes on stage only to find his new boss among the crowd of onlookers. Both shocked out of their wits they form a comical relationship of hiding Louis secret, teasing that comes with it, and Harry becoming a regular customer of Louis. Soon they begin to feel an attraction to one another that resembles something Louis didn't realize he would develop for someone ever again after his last relationship; love. Before anything can happen though, Louis must clean out his closet, and deal with the monsters he thought were buried deep inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story there may be a rape scene; I am not sure if I'm comfortable doing this yet, my beta and I are discussing it. It will be tagged if it happens, just be warned. As always my trigger warnings are at the beginning of every chapter they apply to. If you notice I'm missing some please inform me so I can add them. Do understand that in Louis past relationship there was non-con as he was manipulated in an abusive relationship. That will also be in the trigger warnings. 
> 
> This is a dark story, but it has humour elements as well. I do want you to understand however; this story is very dark, and has very mature themes and content. This story is NOT suitable for young readers. 
> 
> You have been warned.

C h a p t e r   O n e

            ♔✳D i s h w a s h e r✳♔

 

Louis was huffing and puffing as he ran through the crowded streets of early morning London. The street lamps were on, illuminating the faces as Louis passed them. It was five past eight, meaning he was late for his shift. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon somewhere while the darkness and its chill clung onto the air. People shot Louis dirty glares as he bumped by them in his rush to make it to work. His first day and he was late. This was his one chance to finally turn things around and he was late. _Great job Lou,_ he thought bitterly. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and winced knowing it was probably Niall trying to get a hold of him. Niall was the one who helped Louis get the job and was probably frustrated with his tardiness.

Finally he rounded a corner and was met with the sign of the place that would hopefully continue to be his job until he was up on his own two feet again. He walked inside and took the elevator up to the fifth floor, where the business resided. He stepped from the elevator once it dinged and the doors opened again. The red carpets of the hall leading to the doors of Louis new job were freshly cleaned and it had an expensive look to it. It was definitely a place Louis wouldn’t be able to afford to go to.

Swallowing nervously he walked up to the clear glass door. His whole future was pending on this place, which was made very clear to him. Slowly his fingers reached out and pushed open the doors.

Louis was you’re not so average twenty two year old male in many ways. He had a certain night job that probably didn’t look good on a resume. Ever since he’d left his home to move to London for a fresh start he’d made a few wrong turns and a few right. He started dating an asshole – bad choice. Said asshole turned out to be affiliated with a gang – bad choice to stay with him afterwards. Worst choice? Joining in on the fun. Now Louis didn’t do anything bad, never did any hard drugs and surely never killed anyone. He just followed around his now ex-boyfriend who ‘helped’ Louis get a job as a stripper. Quite a turn of events for the Doncaster boy. He’d met Zayn at his new occupation, a raven haired boy with tattoo’s and a shy side to him. Louis easily befriended his fellow co-worker and moved in with him only two months after moving to London. They had quickly become the best of friends and were literally inseparable. Zayn was trying to get out of the business and was working with Louis to get out as well. Louis never told Zayn about his boyfriend, and Zayn never pried, the exception was when it became apparently that Louis would regularly come home with bruises on his wrists and his forearms.  Once Zayn had found out _why_ the bruises were there he was quite furious at his friend for not confiding in him, especially when he realized what Louis ex was capable of. It was then that Zayn made a very strong effort to get them out of the stump they were in. He first got Louis to break up with his boyfriend which was very hard and scary for Louis at the time. His second step was contacting old friends. Zayn was the one who got in contact with Niall and informed them of their situation. Niall happily obliged to help them – even though he didn’t know Louis in the slightest – and booked them an appointment at his work as dishwashers. There was only one position available however and Zayn gave it to Louis, hence why Louis was now entering the high class restaurant.

Louis gawked at the expensive and high class atmosphere that surrounded the place. The table cloths were a crème colour and the walls were painted a deep red. The floor was expensive black marble and each table was adorned with candles and fresh roses. The lights were dimmed and set off a seductive atmosphere. Louis was curious as to _why_ the place was open so early, considering it at a night feeling to it but brushed it off. Who cared, it was screaming money and Louis knew he wouldn’t get chinced out of a paycheck.

“Louis! There you are you dolt!” Niall exclaimed.

Louis recognised the familiar voice and spun to face the Irish boy. He was standing looking slightly irritated by the kitchen doors. Louis winced and headed over to him with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, there was some difficulty with a patron. It took a while before I got off,” Louis explained in a hushed voice. He didn’t want anyone to clue in on his other job.

The ever understanding boy nodded with a smile at Louis. “S’okay. Just don’t make a habit of it. I checked you in and just told them you were in the restroom. You owe me,” Niall joked as he wrapped his arm over Louis’ shoulder and dragged him into the kitchen. “Got our part-timer!” he cheered as they entered the kitchen.

There were people moving about with all kinds of pans and pots, setting up for the day. The place didn’t open until nine, but they had to prep for the onslaught that must occur during their open hours. The kitchen paused for a moment to look at their new employee. Louis waved with a grin at the people who stopped to take him in.

“This is Louis, the guy I was talking about,” Niall introduced Louis to the staff.

“Nice to meet you,” one of them cut in. He was wearing a suit tailored to him and had scruff on his face, unkept but at the same time kept. He had soft brown hair and warm brown eyes. He extended his hand which Louis took and shook. “I’m Liam Payne. The manager,” Liam introduced himself with a warm smile. Louis immediately relaxed.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis replied with a grin.

“It’s great to finally meet you. Niall gave you a very good recommendation. And I trust he knows what he’s talking about,” Liam chuckled warmly as he dropped Louis hand. “I’m very sorry we could only hire one of you. I hope your friend isn’t too disappointed,” Liam frowned.

“Nah,” Louis shook his head. “He’s fine. He’s looking at some more jobs, he wants to paint rather than wash dishes anyways,” Louis shrugged. Zayn was an artist and had gone to art school before dropping out because he didn’t want his mother to go into debt while trying to support him.

Liam hummed at that. “I was debating on whether to get an abstract painting of sorts on one of our walls. I should contact him and see about his work, I do feel bad about not being able to hire the both of you,” Liam rambled.

Louis chuckled and Liam smiled. So far he was enjoying the calm atmosphere and warm staff. Niall patted Louis on the shoulder once to signal he was doing a good job at first impressions with Liam. Louis was grateful Liam wasn’t too uptight. He could tell the man was to an extent but not so much that he was about to kick Louis out for wearing jeans, a vans shirt, and toms to work. Before Niall could say anything Liam cut in,

“I suppose I should introduce you to the owner. He’s a little rambunctious so I’m not sure where he is at the moment,” Liam shook his head with a grin. “Probably off baking pastries on the other side,” Liam explained.

Liam then took Louis and Niall towards a different section of the ridiculously large kitchen. There were quite a few different employees that greeted them but didn’t pay much mind as they were busy with prep. Once they entered a different area Louis eyes widened as he saw a boy with his back turned to him. He was wearing black jeans along with a white shirt and apron. A mop of curly hair was tied up into a bun as he leaned over the counter near the back. His muscles were visible through the tight shirt and Louis had to remind himself not to look at his bum for fear of being caught but he knew the boy probably had a nice bum.

“Harry! Got the new dishwasher,” Liam called as they approached the man.

“Oh, sorry,” the man – Harry – apologized as he stood up straight and turned to them.

Louis breath was taken away as he looked at him. He had plump pink lips and a strong jaw line. His nose was sharp and adorable. His eyes were breathtaking, a beautiful green mossy colour that Louis noticed immediately. Some small brow curls were free from the bun and brushed against his neck softly. Louis was shocked at the sheer beauty of the man before him and had to reframe himself from getting lost in the intoxicating boy’s appearance. A sense of nostalgia hits him like a freight train at the sight of Harry, as if he’s met him before. Harry was leaning over some red velvet cupcakes and decorating them with creamy pink icing and little snowflakes made from fondant, considering Christmas was approaching. Louis mind flashed to a similar pink frosting, a warm morning with a cup of tea and a freshly made cupcake sitting beside his mug. Just as quickly as the image appears in his memory it is torn away.  

“This is Louis,” Liam’s voice snapped Louis back to reality abruptly.

Harry smiled brightly at Louis – his dimples prominent on his cheeks, along with some pink icing that was supposed to be adorning the cupcakes. Louis’ eyes widened at the seer _adorable_ look of him. Harry went to extend his hand, but before either could greet one another Harry stumbled a little and almost ran over Louis.

“Oops!” Harry exclaimed as he blushed.

“Hi,” Louis replied with a smirk at the boy’s clumsiness.

“Oh my god Harry,” Liam groaned in embarrassment while Niall giggled in the background. “Sorry, he’s a totally klutz.” Liam sighed with a shake of his head.

“Hey,” Harry pouted as he glared to the manager before turning back to Louis. “Sorry about that. I’m Harry Styles, the owner of this place,” Harry introduced himself and this time was able to shake Louis’ hand.

Louis blushed at their contact before grinning. “Louis Tomlinson. You look really young to own it,” Louis blurted out.

Liam chuckled at that while Harry smiled with a shrug. “I’m twenty going on twenty one. My dad owned it before, gave it to me when I got out of culinary school, this summer actually. He owns another restaurant similar,” Harry explained to Louis.

“He was a bit of a prodigy,” Liam cut in with a pat to Harry’s back. “Started his culinary courses at sixteen. He’s more of a baker to be honest,” Liam teased as he lightly punched Harry’s shoulder.

“And he’s more of an arse,” Harry joked back before grinning to Louis. “It’s nice to meet you. Niall said you’ll be a great employee.”

“I hope so,” Louis laughed lightly. “I really needed this job. I’m glad you chose me.”

Harry nodded with a warm smile. “I suppose I should speak to you a little since we never got to have an actual proper job interview. Nialler is pretty good at picking people, but I should probably be _somewhat_ formal,” he said before picking up a cupcake. “Here, a congratulatory cupcake for being hired.” Harry beamed as he handed Louis the small pastry.

Louis took it with a colour of pink to his cheeks. “Thanks, it means a lot.” _More than you will ever know,_ Louis thought.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“Louis! Hurry up,” Niall whined as Louis scrubbed off a plate.

“Are you seeing this frying pan?” Louis gawked as he held up the soapy mess. It was the lunch rush and both boys were working vigorously to clean the dishes. Louis had been handed a pan that had burn food on it as one of the chiefs forgot it on the burner. At first it looked like just a layer of over cooked food. Louis was oh so wrong. It was caked with some sort of substance at the bottom that was melted to the pan.

Niall cackled at Louis defeated look while Louis scowled. Dunking it back in the scalding water Louis scrubbed at it roughly to get the stuff off it. Giving up on it for the moment he dropped it in the bottom before moving on to a large pot that was only used for soup.

“This is sure high pressure,” Louis commented as he scrubbed out the pot.

“Agreed,” Niall laughed as Louis handed him the pot.

“Is it like this all the time?” he asked as he took another pot that someone tossed his way.

“Only during lunch. Dinner is a little more spaced out because so many people get off at different times. As for lunch... well it is almost always a guaranteed shit show,” Niall explained as he rinsed off the pot.

“Joyous,” Louis said sarcastically and Niall laughed at his attitude.

They continued to work quickly throughout the lunch rush. Louis wasn’t used to the high pressure situation and surely wasn’t used to cleaning this many dishes. It was more than he’d cleaned in the entire past year. He usually was quite the slob and since Zayn wasn’t as great with chores either, dishes piled up quite frequently at their home until one of them – Zayn usually – caved. Louis didn’t want to touch another dish out side of work after this.

Once things began to slow down Louis wiped off his forehead with the back of his hand after taking off his heat protecting gloves. “Pretty crazy,” he chuckled as he flopped the gloves on the sink counter.

“Agreed,” Niall added with a laugh. “It’s pretty easy for the next while, not many people come in after two until about five. I usually sit over here,” – Niall pointed to the spot beside the sink that was invisible to the kitchen staff through the door – “and go on my phone. Liam only has ever caught me once,” Niall beamed proudly as he also removed his gloves.

“They trust you a lot huh?” Louis commented as he sat down beside Niall who had taken up this hiding spot.

“Yeah, well it’s mandatory for Liam to trust me,” Niall said with a shrug as he pulled out his phone.

Louis quirked a brow. “Why’s that?”

Niall looked up from his phone with a raised brow as well. “Uh, did Zayn not tell you or something?”

“Tell me what?” Louis asked in frustration.

“Liam is my boyfriend,” Niall replied simply.

Louis eyes widened at that. He knew that Niall was bisexual but didn’t realize his boyfriend was Liam. He reminded himself to punch Zayn for making him look like an idiot later. Thinking back on it though, Louis did notice how fond Liam seemed of Niall during their short interaction.

“Huh,” Louis hummed. “You guys are a cute couple.”

“When we’re together,” Niall scoffed. Louise raised his brow again. “Lately he’s been hanging out with this Sophia chick. We keep getting into fights,” Niall frowned as he fiddled with his phone. “I feel like a side fling sometimes. Sorry, you probably find my ranting annoying,” Niall blushed at being so forward with a virtual stranger.

“It’s fine,” Louis interjected quickly. “It’s the least I could do.”

“You know, you are not what I expected of a stripper,” Niall teased and Louis socked him gently in the shoulder. Niall just laughed and Louis shook his head with a smirk. “What’s it like to be a stripper?” Niall asked curiously as he slid his phone away.

“It’s… different,” Louis laughed. “I want out honestly. It was okay at the beginning. But Zayn probably told you my… situation.” Louis winced at that. “It’s a way to get out doing this. It might not have been so bad being one if it wasn’t for… you know who.”

Niall nodded. “Zayn told me a bit about him. It’s what convinced me you needed this job.”

Louis chuckled dryly. “He’s a real asshole. If I get out, he’ll leave me alone. But disregarding that; it’s weird. It’s kind of fun with the right mind set. You put on his face, you’re someone no one knows, and you do whatever the hell you want. It’s really intoxicating and a damn workout,” Louis joked and Niall chuckled. “I’ve also been told it’s pretty hot to watch,” Louis continued with a wink.

“I bet,” Niall teased.

Both boys laughed and shook their heads. Louis was glad that Zayn had introduced him to Niall. Things were already beginning to turn up for the blue eyed boy. The two continued to chat aimlessly for the next while, not having dishes being tossed their way. They talked about favorite sports and hobbies. They discussed how they’d met Zayn, Louis through the club while Niall was friends with him in high school.  It was easy to talk to Niall and Louis was grateful for that. Niall didn’t pester more about Louis night job, not that it bothered Louis.

At the moment Louis was reiterating a story of when he had accidently locked himself out on the terrace of their apartment. Louis had to call his mum all the way in Doncaster, begging for her to come to London to let him back in his apartment as Zayn was visiting family for the week.

“You actually got locked on your _terrace_?” Niall cackled as he listened to Louis.

“I almost froze my arse off!” Louis exclaimed. “I don’t even know how I managed it! It was horrid, Zayn made fun of me for weeks on end about it, calling me Tommo the Idiot all around the apartment. He even introduced me as that on stage one time!” Louis wailed and Niall bellowed with laughter.

As the boys continued their conversation and laughter Harry and Liam could hear it from the kitchen. Harry had been in the midst of decorating more cupcakes when he heard the bell like laughter from his spot. He perked up at the noise and saw Liam giving him a look, as Liam was in the back about to drop off a late lunch order.

“Looks like Niall is slacking off,” Harry chuckled as he shook his head.

Liam sighed with a shake of his head as well. “That boy,” he muttered.

Harry smiled softly at his friend’s fond expression. Niall was a trusted friend as was Liam. He’d known Liam growing up and met Niall when they were both sixteen. Harry didn’t go to school with him so he didn’t know who Zayn was but had heard some things about him while growing up. When Niall asked if Zayn and his friends could get jobs as dishwashers Harry had easily obliged as they needed someone to help Niall after their last one quit.

Their new dishwasher, Louis, had surprised Harry. He was gorgeous, a cute fringe, award winning smile, and beautiful cerulean eyes. He was absolutely adorable and Harry was swooned by him and his soft smile. A flicker of recognition resonated in Harry when he first saw the older boy. He wondered if he’d met him before. He’d shaken the memory away and continued on his way. He quite enjoyed the bubbly atmosphere that Louis gave off in the brief encounter with him. It was refreshing, and Harry quite liked it.

“I’ll check on them,” Harry offered as he went to the back. The swinging door had a small window from the middle up and Harry quirked a brow when he didn’t see anyone. But he did hear the familiar laughter so he entered the room.

The boys were too loud with their laughter to hear him, so Harry smirked as he walked inside. He found the two hiding behind the sink laughing with one another. “Slacking are we Nialler?” Harry joked.

Both boys snapped their heads to Harry like dears caught in headlights. Louis scrambled to his feet and blushed. “Sorry,” he apologized and Harry just chuckled.

“He’s just teasing,” Niall assured as he stood up and frowned. “Okay, twice,” he informed Louis which confused Harry.

“Sounds outdated now,” Louis commented and Harry chuckled at their conversation.

“Since we have some spare time, Louis would you mind coming with me for a quick late interview?” Harry requested as he looked at the older lad.

Niall gave Louis a reassuring pat on the back, as to say that it would okay and Harry wasn’t about to chew him out. Louis nodded and followed Harry out towards the dining area. Two tables were occupied while the rest were empty and a quiet hum of some symphony playing through the speakers hidden behind potted plants. The people greeted Harry formally as he passed their tables. Harry was obviously in on the posh crowd. Louis knew the place was high class, he’d heard about it in high review magazines before.

“Take a seat,” Harry offered as he pulled out a chair for Louis. Blushing, Louis sat down and watched the attractive man walk around and sit across from him with a warm smile. “So, why’d you want to get a job here?” Harry asked as he leaned his cheek against his hand.

Louis blinked a couple of times, his mind focused on Harry’s lips. Fighting a blush he replied, “Uh, well I was job hunting and Niall told my friend and I about the place. I needed a steady income because things haven’t been too great recently. I didn’t necessarily look out for the place specifically,” Louis admitted.

Harry nodded, satisfied. “How long do you plan to work here?” Harry asked as he looked Louis up and down.

“At least a year,” Louis replied hopefully. He needed at _least_ six months but he’d like to work a little longer afterwards. This job didn’t seem too bad, and definitely had its benefits. 

Harry smiled at Louis answer. “Sounds good to me. I want a steady employee, our last one quit after about a month,” Harry frowned. “I’d hope you’ll stay then. I think it’s pretty nice here. If you have any concerns you can always come to me,” Harry added. Louis nodded with a relieved smile. “Now, what was your last job? Niall never told me,” Harry said with a frown.

Louis immediately stiffened and Harry noticed. “I uh…” Louis fumbled with his words and Harry looked at him in concern.

“You okay Louis?” Harry questioned with concern at the boys slightly pale face.

“My last job… I’m still doing it part time. I’m quitting soon as well. It’s not something I like to talk about,” Louis lied. He didn’t mind talking about it that much so long as no one was judging him for it. He did fear though that Harry would fire him on the spot. His night job was frowned on a lot, and Louis knew if anyone found out they’d jump to all sorts of conclusions. Louis wasn’t a prostitute, a lot jumped to that thought when they heard about him being a stripper. Louis mind did flash to a certain night when he was nineteen but he shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

Harry frowned at Louis answer. “Was it illegal?”

“No!” Louis exclaimed quickly with a blush. “No, it isn’t illegal! I promise,” Louis assured quickly.

Harry was surprised by the smaller man’s outburst. He noted it and made a mental note to pry the answer out of Niall. He was quite curious about the blue eyed boy sitting across from him. He was stunningly attractive, pink thin lips and bubbly blue eyes. He was quite a bit smaller than Harry and looked innocent under Harry’s gaze. He had a humours atmosphere to him with a slightly sassy way to his words from when he’d heard him talking to Niall. He had a brilliant smile and was quite kind from what Harry had gathered. Harry felt his cheeks colour as he realized Louis was exactly his type.

Harry hummed before continuing. “What are some of your hobbies?”

Louis pursed his lips as he thought. “What kind of hobbies?”

“Anything,” Harry shrugged. “You could gush about shopping if you want,” he joked with a light smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly before speaking. “I guess I enjoy skateboarding, football, singing, that sort of thing.”

Harry perked up at the last one. “You sing?”

Louis blushed and shrugged. “Sometimes. M’not very good.”

Harry frowned at Louis answer. “I’m sure you’re marvelous.”

Louis blushed harder and fiddled with his fingers. “What else do you want to know?”

Harry thought for a moment before looking Louis over. The boy still looked off put from Harry’s previous question about his previous occupation and Harry didn’t want to pry. He had a soft spot for the boy he’d just met, and he wasn’t sure quite why. Dismissing his thoughts Harry spoke, “That’ll be good for now. I look forward to working with you Louis.”

Louis looked up and beamed at Harry as Harry extended his hand again. “Me too,” he agreed before firmly shaking Harry’s warm large hand.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“How’d it go Lou?” Zayn’s voice greeted him as Louis entered their flat. The living room light was on so Louis knew Zayn was probably scarfing down some Chinese from the smell that filled his senses. They both had _work_ in a little over an hour.

Louis kicked off his shoes and padded into the flat. Zayn’s door was open down the hall and Louis saw a mess of paint and a canvas alongside a few cans of spray paint layed across a plastic cover. “You better have used the spray outside!” Louis replied instead as he emerged from the hall to find Zayn, sure enough, eating from a takeout box.

“Duh,” Zayn replied with a smirk while Louis rolled his eyes and swiped the second box from the counter.

Their apartment was a small two bedroom six floors up. They didn’t have an amazing view, as it was obstructed by the building beside them, and it wasn’t in the best part of London. It wasn’t in an extremely bad location but it could be better. Their living room and kitchen were conjoined, with a small step up to the kitchen and a dip in the floor for the living room. They had two worn brown couches with a nice abstract rug and a coffee table. A small television was stationed against the wall with an assortment of random kinder egg surprise toys decorating the top. There were a lot of random knickknacks they had collected over the years that decorated the surrounding area. Their kitchen was relatively clean, excluding the growing mass of dishes. It had brown cupboards with cheap white marble knock off material for the counter tops.

“Work of pretty good,” Louis nodded as he sat down beside his best mate. He snuggled into his side and Zayn wrapped an arm around him. “Niall is hilarious,” Louis commented. Zayn chuckled at that. “Harry’s really nice,” Louis continued and Zayn smirked at that.

“You should really fond Lou,” Zayn teased and Louis blushed. “Does Lou got a crush on his boss?” Zayn cooed in a baby voice and Louis banged his head lightly against Zayn’s chin.

“Shut up you dolt,” Louis laughed. “He’s attractive and has a cute personality. Now, back to my _job_ ,” Louis said. “It’s high pressure and a bit hard but nothing too bad. I like it, and Harry gave me a two cupcakes. One for my congratulatory and one for you,” Louis explained as he pulled out the tupperware container.

Zayn’s face lit up at the treat as Louis opened the top. “Wow, they look amazing!”

Louis hummed in agreement. Discarding their dinner they both took their red velvet cupcakes out of the container. The wrapping was just a simple black cupcake cup, but that was to place more emphasis on the icing. The icing was a rosy pink colour, swirling up in a perfect spiral to the top where it dipped over into an arch. The little snowflake fondant cute outs were hand done, not by a cookie cutter. They were each hand crafted small little things, each one different in a way. Louis was in awe at Harry’s craftsmanship.

“They taste orgasmic,” Zayn chuckled as he took a bite.

Louis took a bite as well and moaned at how sugary and sweet it tasted. Once again that familiar nostalgia ran through Louis. He was surprised at the memory as it had been years since the incident when he was nineteen. Shaking it off again Louis finished his pastry before moving back to his Chinese food.

The two boys ate and joked about with Louis cuddled into Zayn’s side. Some people may get the wrong idea of them, but it was completely platonic. Now if they had been touching each other’s knees and always leaning on each other it would be another thing, but Louis just gravitated to Zayn when it was something simple like this. Zayn had been Louis’ security blanket since they’d met and Louis was thrown into a world he’d never experienced before.

“We’d outta head out,” Zayn sighed as he took their containers and tossed them in the bin.

Louis pouted. “I’m too tired!”

“Louis,” Zayn said in warning.

Pouting still, Louis got up and followed Zayn out of the apartment. Time to go from Dishwasher Lou to Tommo the Tease.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆


	2. Chapter 2

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

C h a p t e r   T w o

      ♔✳S t r i p p e r✳♔

 

Louis frowned as they entered through the backdoor. The room was filled with cigarette smoke and the smell of stale booze. The music from the front of the club hummed through the walls and reached Louis ears. Some other boys were talking about in the backroom, getting ready. Most of them were already half naked or mostly naked while some had robes on. Mirrors and designated tables littered the area. Louis saw one boy sitting crossed legged in front of his mirror and applying some eyeliner with only a pair of tight fitting shiny blue short shorts. He was a newbie, only eighteen.

Zayn wandered over to their tables and sat down in front of the mirror. Louis took his seat beside Zayn and immediately unlocked his drawer with his key. Louis usually applied minimal makeup to his face as he didn’t much like the powder over his face while Zayn always applied a good amount of eyeliner. It helped with the lighting and set a seductive atmosphere that usually produced more tips. You looked edgy and sexy, something that got the boys a better cash flow. Zayn went for that look, while Louis went for the innocent routine. It had been his ex’s suggestion, since Louis was so young looking and ‘twinkish’.

Louis looked around and saw a few boys looking to him. He knew everyone now must know about Louis’ breakup last month and _his_ recent promise to Louis. They were probably all stumped as to how Louis got the courage to breakup with _him_ as usually if you wanted to break up with someone in _his_ gang you fled the country unless it was mutual. Louis’ breakup was most defiantly not mutual.

“So tomorrow I’m going to go paint some mural at a bike shop. I’m getting quite a bit of money and was wondering if you wanted to buy a dishwasher with it?” Zayn said as he applied a thick line to his upper eyelid.

“Thank god,” Louis beamed as he looked to his best mate. “You are a god among men!”

Zayn laughed as his friend. “Well I was getting tired of the pile up. And it also might be a way of sweet talking you into telling _him_ off again.”

Louis frowned at his statement. “What do you mean?”

“I got a text from Karl. _He_ is using the backroom tomorrow tonight,” Zayn explained briefly once he finished his second eye. He smudged the line with a Q-tip before looking to his slightly miserable friend.

“I’d prefer washing dishes,” Louis pouted and Zayn sighed.

“It’s not up for discussion Lou. You know _why_ he’s coming tomorrow,” Zayn stated sternly as he turned to his friend. “I’m not saying tonight. I told Karl you weren’t up for backrooms this week or at all for that matter. He knows that but _he_ can be pushy and Karl is just the manager to the place _he_ owns. I’m just saying you need to tell him that this isn’t the only strip club he runs and he has plenty of other ones to go to while you’re on shift. He promised to leave you alone for the next six months and so far he’s already broken it and it’s been a week.” Zayn continued on to style his hair into a quiff as he waited for Louis reply. He didn’t much like his quiff as much anymore but it suited his style better than the longer look he portrayed at home.

Louis sighed. He knew Zayn was concerned for him. _He_ had promised not to go to Louis stage while Louis worked, and Louis knew he knew Louis shifts like the back of his hand. His ex’s gang owned three separate strip clubs across London all with special backrooms for their gang activities. They also owned a gym so there was no reason for _him_ to be here other than to antagonize Louis. Louis had hoped that he would leave him alone like he promised with no confrontation, but he should have guessed that wasn’t ever going to happen.

“I’ll try to,” Louis grumbled as he put a thin layer of powder over his face and neck to blend his skin tone better, though it was already perfect, he just wanted something to keep himself occupied.

“Over phone of course,” Zayn added as he took some thin material from his drawer. “I don’t want you near him.”

“Thanks Zayn,” Louis smiled softly to his friend. “You are a lifesaver.”

Zayn smirked and quickly kissed Louis temple. “Don’t mention it Tommo.”

Zayn sauntered off to an area to get changed as it was too cramped in front of the tables. Louis shuffled through his own drawer in search of an outfit for tonight. He and Zayn left all their material here and rarely brought any home as they didn’t like having it on them. Louis found a pair of light baby pink underwear to wear. The strip club _he_ ran differed from place to place. The first one; chiselled men to perfection or ‘bears’. Second; girls, girls, girls. Third; twinks or pretty boys. You could guess which one Louis belonged to.

The pair Louis had chosen had some frills, three layers worth. They ended at about the middle of his nice bum while the cut of the rest of it showed off a large portion of his bottom. It was like a pair of woman’s panties with frills like a skirt almost for a portion of it in a way. It was very feminine and ‘innocent’ like Louis’ stage look. Louis wouldn’t admit it aloud but he quite loved women’s panties and occasionally wore them as normal underwear. But that was his little secret.

Louis then also grabbed a pair of black stockings before heading off to change as well. He stripped into the outfit and met back up with Zayn to put on their heels. Louis actually quite liked cross dressing to a point when it came to his job, but he loved his vans and skinny jeans on normal days. He gave Zayn a once over while putting any final touches onto his outfit. Zayn was wearing a pair of skin tight short shorts made with a shiny material along with a classic poorly done tie. He put on a white dress shirt that he would take off during his show while Louis didn’t because he always started with the lights dimmed and only his silhouette visible to the crowd before throwing the lights on.

“Looking sexy there Zayn,” Louis winked with a chuckle. “Or should I say Angle?”

“It’s such an embarrassing stage name,” Zayn moaned with a frown.

Zayn hadn’t known what to give himself for a stage name when he had first started and since Louis wasn’t around for his opinion yet, Zayn had gotten named by Karl. Karl stated that Zayn was an angle among men and it just resulted in Zayn sulking for a while. When Louis first got into the scene he had almost died of laugher when Zayn told him his stage name. He felt bad for his friend but it is what it is as he would say.

“Are you doing the floor tonight?” Louis asked curiously as he looked over Zayn.

“Yeah, not doing any pole work,” Zayn shrugged. “Which reminds me, when are you going on?”

Louis’ gaze flickered towards the digital clock on his table and noted the time. “Once the newbie gets off stage.”

Zayn nodded and said he wouldn’t hold him up. Louis watched Zayn head out towards the floor while he headed over to the curtains to the stage down the hall. Once he neared he could hear a few cat calls and whistles coming from the club side and rolled his eyes. Well at least the newbie wasn’t incapable and making people leave.

“You’re on in five Tommo,” Louis heard Karl say.

“Why aren’t you on the floor?” Louis inquired curiously as he looked to the manager in surprise. Karl usually stayed near the bar to watch and make sure all was well and no one was getting rowdy.

“Had to make sure the new kid got on stage right. Also, Zayn told you?” Karl inquired. Karl was a balding man in his late forties. Usually people would be off put by him and his shady business but Karl actually cared about his ‘employees’ and made sure no harm came to them. If any patron was even a little rowdy or pushing limits he’d kick them out and refuse them entry again.

“Yeah,” Louis sighed and shook his head. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“As long as he doesn’t find out I told and I _keep_ my head that’s all that matters,” he chuckled before saying a farewell and heading off somewhere. Louis stomach churned at the thought.

“Tommo you’re up,” one of the bouncers whispered when the newbie exited off the stage.

Louis smirked. “Got it.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Harry and Liam walked down the cold night streets of London quietly. Niall was supposed to go out with them but he and Harry had a spat when Niall refused to tell Harry about Louis’ previous occupation. He wanted to know what the big secret was but he didn’t mean to piss Niall off. He was still curious – if not more – about _what_ Louis was doing on the side. What was Louis doing that was so secretive that even _Niall_ would keep it a secret? It had to be something extremely big, or extremely shady. No way around it. Harry was tempted to ask his bodyguard – Paul – to do some digging for him. Paul was more of a friend to Harry now than before, but Harry’s father had asked Paul to look after Harry as Harry’s father was quite famous amongst the posh crowed and it was just a precaution. Now Paul was pretty much just a friend who stuck around Harry during larger events that he attended. He was extremely close to Harry, Niall, and Liam and very protective of the boys. He treated them like they were his own children.

“Want to go to the strip club?” Liam suggested, tearing Harry from his thoughts.

Harry’s eyes shot open as he looked to his friend. Liam only ever went there when Niall and he were fighting. “What happened?” Harry asked in concern while he and Liam headed down a different street.  

“He’s pissed I’m with hanging out with Sophie,” Liam sighed and shook his head. “We got in a fight over the phone after you and him talked. I mean… Niall and I have been together for almost a year now but sometimes I feel like he doesn’t trust me,” Liam complained and Harry was surprised at Liam’s words.

“Li,” Harry said in a warning tone. “Niall’s just worried. You getting mad gets him more worked up,” Harry explained as Liam shoved his hands in his pockets. “And you used to date Sophia, of course he’s scared.”

Liam frowned and shrugged. “I’m dating him now, he should understand.”

Harry dropped the subject for now. Liam seemed pretty worked up over it. Harry made a note to talk to Liam after and explain a bit more where Niall was coming from. Niall had been worried about Liam for a while now. Harry understood. Niall had fancied Liam since high school but Liam was in a relationship with Danielle at the time then Sophia after graduation. Niall had accidently let it slip that he liked Liam and Liam surprisingly to Niall felt the same way. He’d broken up with Sophia saying he was bisexual and fancied Niall. At first Niall had been apologetic to Sophia, and then happy, then upset when he saw Liam hanging out with Sophia after a fight the two got into. Niall had confided in Harry because he was scared Liam was going to leave him and that he actually wasn’t into Niall and still liked Sophia. It had been a rollercoaster for the past two months and Harry felt bad for Niall and Liam.

“Which one?” Harry inquired as Liam hailed a cab.

“I heard Niall on the phone with Zayn a while back about this strip club. Might as well give it a try, I’ve never been,” Liam suggested as they got into the cab.

Harry hummed in agreement. He hadn’t gone to one in a while as usually it gave him an odd guilty feeling to watch the boys on stage, sure some of them wanted to do it for a living but he was concerned for the ones who _didn’t_. Shaking his head Harry watched the lights of London pass by him while they drove. His mind quickly wandered to Louis and his growing fondness of the boy. Louis was quite an amazing lad and Harry was glad he’d hired him. And Harry would be lying saying he hadn’t noticed that Louis had a very nice large bum. A very nice bum.

Blushing Harry shook his thoughts away just as the cabbie said they had reached their stop. Liam paid – saying it was him that suggested it – before they exited the cab. The building was painted all black with a turnabout hall made out of wood towards the door. Harry followed after Liam as he heard the hum of music from inside. The bouncer in the front let them in easily and the boys slipped in after showing their ID. Once they were in they were greeted by half naked men walking about and alcohol induced men and women giggling around the place. There was a younger lad in blue spandex sparkling shorts on the stage and getting a few quids, ten or higher tossed to him.

“Let’s sit at the stage,” Liam suggested as they maneuvered through the crowd.

Liam sat at the stage and Harry sat beside him. The upbeat music played while the boy on the stage danced to the music. Harry looked over at his friend and furrowed his brows at Liam. Sure they enjoyed going out but Harry felt a little off put since it was because Liam was mad at Niall and vice versa. Harry made a mental note to usher Liam out soon and back to Niall. Before Harry could get settled down the boy was leaving the stage and the lights of the stage were dimmed. Harry quite liked the feel of the place, it wasn’t crowded with pedophiles and had a good amount of bouncers stationed around to keep everything under control. The bar was open and had many lights that illuminated the area and had a more club like feel that strip club to it.

“Tommo’s coming on,” Harry heard a male beside him whisper to another. “You can tell by the lighting.”

“Fucking finally. He hasn’t worked the stage in a while,” the other chuckled back.

“I’ve missed his cute little arse,” the first replied and they both chuckled softly.

Curiosity sparked in Harry as he looked across the floor. He noted some more men and woman had migrated near the stage. Obviously he was one of the long timers and fancied amongst the crowd. He watched the stage as a light turned on from the curtains and a silhouette appeared at the start of the stage. The boy had a slender figure and a seductive pose to his stance. It was too dim for Harry to make out any features as the boy sauntered onto the stage – Harry vaguely recognized the song playing through the speakers was Fuck You Betta – and some men howled as the boy made his way over to the pole.

Harry’s jaw dropped as the boy effortlessly pulled himself up onto it and spun around with a leg wrapped easily around the top. His silhouette was enough to cause bills to flutter down on the stage. The boy’s body moved around the pole skillfully and sensually as Harry watched with wide eyes. His figure was flawless and Harry could faintly make out a smirk on the boys lips as he grabbed the pole and wrapped his legs around it as he leaned back. It was much more skilled than anyone Harry had ever seen. Usually the clubs he went to they just stripped down and spun around the pole a few times, but this was intense.

The boy pulled himself up on the pole higher and just as the chorus of the song came on so did the lights as he fell backwards upside down for a wild entry. His beautiful thighs wrapped tightly around the pole while he body arched as he hung suspended upside down. His arms were stretched to show off his stunning body with an innocent smirk on his lips.

Harry’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he took in the fringe haired boy _right in front of him_.

Louis eyes looked to were Harry was seated right in clear view of his whole body. The smirk Louis wore was wiped clean off his face at the sight. His stomach dropped at he saw Harry’s stunned features and he saw _fucking Harry Styles in the strip club_. Louis gasped before he felt his legs slip off the pole in surprise. He landed hard on the stage and a few collective gasps emitted from the men watching him. Louis eyes were wide as his face paled as he looked over his shoulder to his _boss_.

“Tommo you okay?” Louis could hear the vague sound of Zayn’s voice as he went up and hopped up on the stage to assess Louis.

Louis couldn’t move his eyes from Harry’s shocked emerald green ones.

_Holy shit_.

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“Here have some water,” Zayn insisted after he apologized to the crowd and said Tommo was feeling ill. Louis felt stupid for falling on stage; he’d never done it before, and felt fear in his tummy as he realized his life was officially over. His one shot out of this life he was stuck in was gone. Harry would surely fire him after this. Then Louis would have to go crawling back to _him_ in defeat.

Shakily Louis took the water and sipped it. A few of the men had asked Louis if he was okay in concern but Louis just said he’d gotten light headed. He was glad that he’d made good connections with the regulars. If he hadn’t he knew tonight and more after would be embarrassing and difficult. Louis had an image to uphold after all, he was Tommo the Tease, a prime number at the club.

“What happened up there Lou?” Zayn whispered as he kept his voice down so no one would hear Louis real name.

Louis shook his head as he took another sip of the water. He needed to breath, not gush about his latest job failure. Before Louis to finish his glass he saw Karl making his way over. Louis was scared Karl was about to chew him out for messing up on stage. Instead Karl walked over and gave Louis a pat on the back.

“You okay?” he asked in concern as he looked Louis up and down.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Louis apologized as he placed he water down at the bar.

“It’s fine,” Karl brushed off. “If you’re up for it a guy is asking for you. Looks loaded too,” Karl suggested.

Louis nodded. “Since I just screwed up a big load I’ll take anything.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Zayn scolded as he rubbed his friends back.

Louis shrugged. “Where is he?”

“Back table in the corner over there,” Karl motioned to the area and Louis nodded.

Taking a deep breath Louis headed over to the patron. He hoped Harry had fled after seeing Louis and hadn’t stayed. Louis felt even more embarrassed knowing it wasn’t only Harry but _Liam_ had been there as well. Both had been jaw slacked and opening and closing their mouths like guppies. If it wasn’t Louis boss we were talking about Louis would have probably fallen off the pole from laughter. Sadly this was not the case.

In truth, Louis was ready to run out of the club crying. He’d embarrassed himself and lost a job that was going to get him help. Tomorrow he’d have to sulk back to _him_ and tell him he failed. Hopefully _he_ would keep his six month agreement and let Louis go job hunting again. Louis didn’t know what he would do if he said no. He had nowhere to run. The thought made Louis throat tightened so he quickly ridded himself of the thought. He had to keep a straight mind while at work for now, or he wouldn’t be making any money today. 

Once Louis neared he noticed the figure sitting on the couch. The lights flashed and Louis couldn’t quite make him out but he sat down beside him nonetheless. “Hi, you asked for me sweetheart?” Louis said, trying to get back in the rhythm.

“So this is your side job huh?”

Louis jumped back at the voice and fear filled his tummy again as Harry looked up at Louis. Louis felt sick all over again and he could feel his face draining of colour. Harry gazed at him up and down before looking into his eyes intensely. He didn’t appear disgusted so Louis prayed that was a good sign. He didn’t much want to be here at the moment, he’d rather be tossed in a swimming pool made of bees then sit here and talk to his boss like he wasn’t practically naked.

Keeping things professional Louis continued with the regular, “You wanna dance?” It was the oldest most unattractive offer. Most men looked at you up and down and said no if you were direct and bland like that.

Harry’s brows shot up at Louis words. He could sense by Louis tone that Louis was quite sour and shaky over the whole situation so Harry tried a different approach. “I know you keep personal life out of work life so I don’t mean to pry. I’m just stating the obvious I guess.”

Louis sighed as he looked over at Harry. He fidgeted slightly under his gaze as he tried to conceal his practically naked body from Harry’s watchful eyes. “Pretty much,” Louis scoffed as he pursed his lips. “So I’d prefer if you fire me right now so I can at least not show up to work for you to tell me to get the fuck out of your business,” Louis replied bluntly as he looked over to Harry again.

Harry once again looked surprised. “I’m not going to fire you, Louis.”

Louis eyes widened at that as he looked over to Harry in surprise. “You aren’t?”

Harry shook his head. “Of course not! I’m endorsing you right now, aren’t I, by being here? I can’t very well fire you when I’m endorsing your current income.”

Louis was shocked by Harry’s words. “You aren’t like, disgusted?”

Harry shook his head again. “You obviously do it for a reason. And I can tell you right now the way you danced was um, far from disgusting,” Harry said with a blush.

Louis own cheeks reddened at Harry’s words. “Until I fell I guess,” Louis chuckled.

Harry’s blushed darkened. “My fault I’m assuming?”

Louis giggled and shrugged. “Maybe a little.” Louis looked Harry up and down with a smirk. Before he let his courage waver he got up and close to Harry. “So, what about that dance?”

Harry blushed at Louis close proximity. He could tell Louis was teasing him, seeing if he’d take the bait. He was Louis boss, but with the way Louis was swaying his arse and smirking deviously at Harry, it was a lost cause. “Sounds good to me,” Harry sputtered out. He almost wanted to bite back his words, _almost_.

Louis was surprised at Harry’s agreement. Harry handed him a fair amount of cash that Louis put into the band of his underwear before he turned around and bent forward to show off his damn fine bum. He wondered what his boss thought. He peaked over his shoulder and smirked in satisfaction at Harry’s wide eyes. “So you aren’t going to fire me then?” Louis inquired as he spun around and put his hands on Harry’s knees as he moved his hips around.

“Nope,” Harry managed as Louis crawled up and sat on Harry’s lap. Harry almost groaned out loud as Louis grinned against him slightly before arching his back as he leaned backwards, exposing his tummy and chest to Harry.

“Want to continue with that job interview now?” Louis joked as he smirked down at Harry before grinding down on him again. Louis saw Zayn watching him with wide eyes as Louis never got that close to patrons usually. Louis may or may not have been using his night occupation to his advantage to grind against the very handsome boy.

“So what got you into this?” Harry asked while trying not to look too hard at Louis body. He couldn’t believe his dishwasher was grinding down on him in women’s underwear in a strip club. It was surreal; something you found is smutty fiction, not reality.

Louis sighed. “Ex boyfriend. Wasn’t a very good guy,” Louis said with a shrug as he continued.

Harry could sense Louis reluctance on the topic so he dropped it. Instead he went with stating more obvious facts. “This is totally not work appropriate. If I wasn’t the owner I would be so fucked. If Liam sees me he’s going to strangle me.”

Louis chuckled. “Yeah not really appropriate at all _boss._ Guess this is your dirty little secret?” Louis teased as he got up and off Harry and sat beside him.

Harry decided he’d be a little forward for once and smirked himself. “I guess you are my dirty little secret,” he taunted with a wink. He was satisfied by the blush that coloured Louis cheeks.

Harry felt like he would become a regular at the club scene pretty soon.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Louis sighed once he got changed. Tonight had been crazy. Not only had he met his boss while he was on stage about to pull some crazy moves, he’d gone and given his boss a lap dance. That was most definitely not something Louis thought he’d ever do, especially to a head chef. Louis couldn’t believe how bold he’d gotten. It was embarrassing and left Louis blushing like a maniac. He wondered what Liam thought of him now, or where Liam was at the time of the lap dance for that matter.

Currently Louis was changing back into regular clothing to head out. Zayn was still on the floor giving some group of women lap dances. Harry had kept Louis for most of the night, handing him bill after bill just to sit and talk to him. Harry had promised he’d keep Louis occupation a secret and that nothing would affect his dishwashing job. Louis had sagged in relief when Harry promised he wouldn’t ever fire Louis over having a job like this, as it didn’t affect him personally. After a while Harry did leave, stating he had to drag Liam out of there, and Louis continued off through the club doing his regular work.

Louis hadn’t been able to wipe the genuine beaming smile off his face since Harry told him he wasn’t disgusted with him, had told him he looked rather good on stage, and promised not to fire him. He’d not only kept his job, but gotten praise from Harry on a pretty intimate level. Louis smirked at that. He wondered what would happen between him and Harry now, how Harry would act. It left a few questions in Louis mind to say the least.

“Lou! What was _that_?” Zayn’s voice suddenly rung in Louis ears.

He turned to face his friend who was looking at him curiously as he quickly stripped down and changed into his regular clothing. Louis shrugged with a chuckle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he cooed as he tugged on his hoodie.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Come on, what was that all about?”

Louis shrugged again. “Uh, my boss was kind of the guy I was giving that lap dance to,” Louis said bluntly. Louis winced as he heard a tumbling noise and saw Zayn had fallen over while tugging on his skinny jeans.

He looked at Louis jaw slacked and eyes wide in shock. “What?!”

“Yeah…” Louis blushed and shrugged while Zayn stood and tugged his pants on completely.

“You’re joking,” Zayn deadpanned as he tugged on his own hoodie.

“Not a word of a lie,” Louis disagreed with a sigh. “I gave my boss a lap dance.”

Zayn looked at him bug eyed for a moment before rolling his eyes. “That’s one hell of a…. wow I don’t even know what to say to that honestly.”

“You and me both Zayn,” Louis chuckled with a shake of his head. “You and me both.”

Zayn shook his head as well in shock before finishing changing. The two headed out the backdoor after they had finished up and quickly found a bus to take home. It had been one hell of a night for Louis that was for sure. He had no clue how he was supposed to go about work the next morning or what his life was even coming to at this point. Louis couldn’t believe what events had unfolded in the span of six hours, give or take.

“I’m tired,” Louis yawned sleepily as they got off at their stop by their apartment.

Zayn looked over to his shattered friend and smiled fondly. He bent his knees and smiled softly at Louis sleepy confused face. “Come on Lou.”

Louis beamed happily before crawling up onto Zayn’s back. Zayn tucked his arms around Louis thighs as they trekked to their apartment building. Louis was light and small and tucked against Zayn’s back securely. Louis head drooped and fell gently against Zayn’s shoulder and he just smiled to his best mate. Louis bad been working himself tooth and nail and Zayn was happy to help even in the slightest. The little body on his back had gone through more than Zayn would have liked.

Somehow he managed to get up to their flat with Louis on his back and into their apartment. He kicked off his shoes and then went into Louis room. He carefully dumped Louis onto the smaller lad’s bed and took off his shoes. Louis flopped around with a yawn and Zayn just chuckled in response.

“Lou, you gotta get changed,” Zayn whispered softly as he nudged his friend.

Louis mumbled something incoherent so Zayn chuckled before getting his friend a change of clothing. With a yawning, dozing off Louis lack of help Zayn managed to help him change into sleepwear and get tucked in. Before he could go however Louis grabbed his hand and Zayn smiled as he sat down beside Louis.

“What is it Lou?” Zayn asked quietly to the sleepy boy.

“Harry isn’t gunna fire me,” Louis mumbled tiredly. “So I won’t have to go back to _him_. I’m scared of _him_ Zayn,” Louis whispered with a tight voice.

Zayn’s heart broke as he looked to his now teary eyed friend. “Shh Lou, it’s okay right? I’m here for you, and I’d never let him ever hurt you again.” Zayn brushed the hair from Louis’ forehead in a calming gesture as he let Louis continue,

“I’m just scared Z. I don’t want to ever go back to him,” Louis chocked. His sleepy mind wasn’t helping his judgment and keeping his walls up. He told Zayn a lot, but he didn’t like to look so vulnerable in front of anyone. “I don’t want to ever go back to him. Zayn, if I have to crawl back he’ll put me back on the street for sure,” Louis broke off in a whimper and Zayn’s heart clenched at the noise.

“I’ll _never_ let him do that to you Lou, okay? I’m so sorry he ever did that,” Zayn said softly as he leaned down and hugged his friend close to his chest. Louis was crying by now and Zayn wasn’t sure what to do. It pained him to see his friend so worked up and upset. Zayn knew it was partly because he was so tired, but he also knew it was because it had been building up for a while.

“I can’t let him,” Louis hiccupped as he buried his face into Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn continued to stroke his friends back as Louis brought up his memories from his eighteen year old experience. Zayn never got the whole story of what happened that night. Louis hadn’t showed up at home, it was shortly after he and Zayn had moved in together. Louis had shot him a text saying he was staying the night at his boyfriends place and Zayn never thought anything of it. That was until the next day. Zayn had been on their terrace having a smoke when a shiny new expensive car stopped in front of their building. Zayn had watched in confusion as Louis exited the car bundled up in a hoodie that surely wasn’t his own and wearing an equally foreign beanie. Louis had looked worn to the bone and Zayn had quickly rushed down to meet his friend only for him to hear Louis say one thing;

“We got in a fight and he told me to whore myself out until I made five thousand pounds.”

Zayn hadn’t heard much more on the topic other than the fact Louis in fact hadn’t actually had sex with anyone that night. Whatever had happened, Louis had kept it a secret and didn’t like bringing it up as it was a wretched experience for him. That was also the day Zayn vowed to always be there for Louis no matter what, through thick and thin.

As Louis shook against his shoulder Zayn snapped himself from his thoughts. He gently removed Louis from himself before stripping down to his boxers and sliding in beside Louis. Immediately Louis cuddled up to Zayn and Zayn smoothed out his hair until Louis stopped crying and went to sleep.

After wiped his friends wet red eyes Zayn rested his chin on top of Louis head and drifted off the sleep. While on the other side of town Harry lied in his own bed, wondering just who Louis William Tomlinson was, and wanted to know everything the boy would tell.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter was an emotional rollercoaster!   
> And no, there will be no Zouis action for anyone curious, its just platonic. 
> 
> What do you all think? I hope you like it, I know its only the second update but I needed a few things to happen quickly for the progression of the fic and a snipbit of backstory at the end there. Keep that in mind for future events ;) We will dive back into some more humour next chapter, but do be prepared for some dark themes to underplay as well. This isn't all sunshine lollipops and rainbows! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

C h a p t e r   T h r e e

      ♔✳ T e a s i n g ✳♔

 

Louis’ eyes fluttered open from the annoying blare of his alarm clock. His head hurt and he could feel the streaks of dried tears on his cheeks. Reaching across Zayn, Louis turned off his alarm clock and flopped down on his friend. Zayn grumbled something incoherent while Louis groaned into Zayn’s chest. He knew he had to get up and get ready for work. It started an hour and a half and Louis still had to commute there. After waiting till the snooze went off after another five minutes Louis dragged himself out of bed.

Zayn rolled over to sleep more and Louis pouted at him. Louis wanted to sleep in! Moping about Louis took a much needed shower and then blow dried his hair. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom mirror lazily as he fixed his fringe before quickly going to his room and changing. He pulled on some sweat pants and a blue t shirt because it was more of a comfy day. He was mad at himself for breaking down and putting Zayn through that but it had been building up for a while. Last night had been stressful as hell. He had been sure that he’d have to go crawling back to _him_ only to find out Harry didn’t care.

A blush coloured Louis’ cheeks as he remembered the explicit lap dance he’d given his boss the night previous. Shaking his head he looked around for his grey beanie but sighed when he came up empty. He didn’t want to lose it but didn’t have time to look for it this morning. Instead he settled for a black one and quickly rushed to the kitchen to grab an apple.

Noting the time on the stove Louis tossed on his Adidas jacket before heading out. He locked the door after him after slipping on some vans. Quickly he rushed down the steps and rushed to the underground. After scanning his pass he made his way to the platform and boarded just in time. He took a seat down beside an elderly woman and rubbed his face as he was still tired.

Soon Louis stop neared and he exited onto the platform and into the bustling crowd. He made his way through and exited the underground to a street just a five minute walk from Harry’s restaurant. As Louis waited at the crosswalk a thought struck him.

How was he supposed to act around Harry after _that_?

Louis face heated up and he felt slightly panicked at the thought. He had barely interacted with Harry and already he feared any form of communication, but also wanting to talk to him. Were they supposed to just continue on and talk about the weather? Work? What was Louis supposed to do?

As Louis had his internal melt down he was able to make his way to the restaurant on auto pilot and take the elevator up. He wasn’t prepared to face Harry or for Christ sakes _Liam_ after last night. He was so embarrassed and contemplating going in with his two week notice at this rate. He couldn’t do it, how the hell was he supposed to do it?! Just smile at them and act like they hadn’t seen his almost naked body on a fucking stage? Like he hadn’t given his boss a steamy lap dance? Louis was ready to be sick with nerves and anxiety.

As the elevator dinged Louis hesitated. He wasn’t sure he could do it. The doors opened and Louis stood there like a statue for a moment. No he couldn’t go in there. How was he supposed to waltz in there with no problem? Without the knowledge that Harry probably did think he was some skank? Harry probably just pitied him, that’s why he kept him, Louis thought. Who wouldn’t think badly about him after seeing that?

Louis felt sick to his stomach and quickly pressed the bottom floor button. He couldn’t do it. He was so ashamed Harry had seen him like that. Maybe it was because Harry was so kind to Louis or maybe it was because someone who’d thought at least somewhat highly of Louis had seen him at such a degrading moment in the boys mind. Louis didn’t think Harry was being truthful at all. It seemed ridiculous to even think Harry wasn’t fazed by the whole situation.

The elevator dinged again and Louis was about to step off when his eyes widened as none other than Harry was waiting patiently for the elevator. Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes fell on Louis and widened in surprise as he saw him. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he looked to Louis. Louis could feel panic fill his system as his mind jumped to all sorts of conclusions that, that look could mean before Harry spoke,

“Why’re you taking the elevator down?” Harry chuckled as he got in the pressed the button for the correct floor then the close doors button. Louis felt trapped.

“Uh… I don’t know,” Louis sputtered as his eyes flickered to Harry.

Harry just smiled largely at him and Louis had to remind himself how to breathe properly as he saw Harry’s dimples. “Not trying to run off are you?” Harry joked as he leaned against the handrail of the elevator.

Louis winced. “Possibly…”

Harry frowned at that. “Why?”

Louis sighed and groaned simultaneously. “I don’t know, because I’m pretty convinced that you are not chill with what happened last night.”

Harry’s eyes widened at Louis words and a tint of pink painted his cheeks. “Oh, _that_. I’m uh fine with that honestly. It’s none of my business really, and it’s not illegal. You have your reasons I imagine, and really I don’t think it will affect your work as a dishwasher.” Harry prattled off his reasoning while Louis looked at him flabbergasted.

“You’re serious,” Louis gawked as the elevator dinged for a third time.

“Of course,” Harry nodded curtly as he stepped out and waited for Louis. Louis stumbled forward and continued to look to Harry like he’d grown a second head. Harry chuckled at Louis stare. “And it isn’t like I hadn’t enjoyed it. Sorry if that sounds creepy,” Harry said with a blush and a coy smile.

Louis chuckled with his own blush to his cheeks. “Nah, it’s flattering. Unless you start like, watching me sleep or something. I’d have to draw the line there,” Louis joked with a wink.

Harry made a ridiculous laughing noise that made Louis giggle with him. Harry smiled fondly to Louis while Louis stifled his laughter into his hand – not noticing Harry’s eyes on him. Harry opened the door to the restaurant for Louis, which Louis replied with thanks and a large grin. It took Harry’s breath away to say the least. Louis had the most adorable smile he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“Lou! What’s up my brother from another mother,” Niall joked as he rushed over to Louis and tossed an arm over his shoulder. “And Harry, my sister from another mister!” Harry shot him a playful glare to which Niall laughed in response to while Louis chuckled under Niall’s arm.

Louis looked up while Niall and Harry shared some friendly banter and felt his face pale as he saw Liam across the room. Liam was staring slightly bug eyed at Louis and analyzing his every move. Nervously Louis fidgeted as he slid out from under Niall’s arm and looked down at his feet. Harry noticed Louis sudden change in stance and furrowed his brows. Perplexed, he looked around and saw Liam with pursed lips watching Louis. He had forgotten about how _Liam_ might react. Liam had practically had an aneurism when he’d seen Louis on the stage the night prior.

As Harry talked he noticed Liam giving Louis a look. “Hey, you and Louis should head to the kitchen. I think there might be a pan you forgot to wash yesterday still in there,” Harry commented as he tried to help Louis get away from the uncomfortable stare he was under.

“Shit! My fault,” Louis apologized while he and Niall quickly sprinted into the kitchen to clean their arch nemesis.

Once they were in the kitchen Harry walked over to the register where Liam was standing pretending to fix a notepad with a bend in the corner. Harry hadn’t really put much thought into Liam’s perspective on Louis’ nigh job and how Liam might have taken it. Regardless, Harry wasn’t going to fire Louis over it, but he knew he should clear that up with Liam so Liam didn’t give Louis a hard time.

“You didn’t fire him I’m guessing?” Liam said as he looked up at his friend with a risen brow.

“Course not,” Harry shook his head firmly. “Louis is a good employee and hasn’t showed me reason to. What he does with his nights isn’t any of my business.”  

Liam frowned and fiddled with the register. “Harry, I’m sorry but his night job? That isn’t something we should be endorsing…”

“You endorse it every fucking night you step foot in one of those joints,” Harry snapped. Both their eyes widened as Harry never snapped at Liam, and they were equally surprised by Harry’s outburst. However, Harry wasn’t about to take it back and Liam saw that.

“I’m just saying we shouldn’t have an employee with that track record,” Liam tried again.

Harry was quick to shoot him down. “What he does isn’t illegal Liam. And he’s still the same lad we hired twenty four hours ago. It hasn’t changed how he worked yesterday; it hasn’t changed how well he’s worked for us so far. So no, I’m not going to fire him and you aren’t going to be a dick to him either.”

Liam was surprised by Harry’s firm tone. Sighing, Liam shook his head. “I guess. And I guess Niall wouldn’t have suggested him if he thought it would be a bad idea. Niall must know I’m assuming,” Liam groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Harry nodded. “I’m assuming so. I’m also guessing Zayn is a stripper too,” Harry commented as he leaned against the counter.

“He is, I saw him last night,” Liam agreed. “It’s been… a long time since I’ve seen him. Didn’t expect to see him like that, that’s for sure.”

Harry chuckled and shrugged. “Well I guess it’s time to get to work,” Harry sighed. Liam said a quick farewell as he busied about the dining area while Harry headed off to the kitchen. He heard the light banter of Louis and Niall and some kitchen staff chuckling at their conversation. Harry liked the atmosphere Louis brought with him, it made work even more enjoyable than before.

Harry went to the fridge and grabbed a few peppers to dice for omelettes in the morning before heading over to a cutting board. He set himself up near the door of the sinks as it was available space. After getting a blade he cut off the tops of them as he heard Louis and Niall speak to one another.

“And I couldn’t find my favorite grey beanie for the life of me!” he heard Louis rant. The door to the sinks was propped open for airflow and allowed Harry to hear their conversation. They weren’t being overly loud, just enough for Harry to hear and understand.

“Shitty man,” Niall commented.

“Yeah, I really hope I find it. It means a lot to me, I was given it when I was nineteen.” Harry could hear the frown in Louis voice as he spoke.

“Who gave it to you?” Niall inquired. Harry heard the splash of water as Louis cleaned the pan from the day prior.

“I’m not sure,” Louis admitted.

Not making sense of their conversation Harry tuned them out and listened to the hum of Louis voice as he chopped up the vegetables. It was just past opening when Harry heard Liam call, “Harry! One omelette, no onion!” Harry shouted back that he got it before heading over to make the omelette in a separate area of the kitchen.

Meanwhile Louis still spoke of the encounter. “He was really kind, from what I remember. It was a long time ago now, four years? I guess I was almost nineteen at the time, not quite yet. He was probably still a junior or sophomore in highschool.”

Niall listened while Louis scrubbed at the pan. “How’d you meet him?” Niall inquired curiously.

Louis paused for a moment before continuing with his assault on the dish. “Not through very good circumstances,” Louis replied softly. 

Niall knew not to pry so he didn’t. Instead he changed the topic to what Louis had thought of the FIFA world cup that summer and quickly dived into a long conversation about it. They discussed their favorite players and teams they’d rooted for during the duration. Louis told Niall how he’d gotten the new video game and offered for Niall to come to his place later on to check it out. Niall agreed happily and said he’d love to see Zayn again after it being so long.

“We could chill with my friend Josh too; he’s been my friend for a few years. I think you guys will like him. He works as a dishwasher on the weekends with some college kid we hired last month. He’s super chill,” Niall said while Louis handed him the stupid pan that was finally scrubbed clean.

“Niall! Could you dice some chives?” Harry’s called from the kitchen.

“Could you? I’m going to finish off the dish,” Niall asked as he motioned to the pan.

“No problem,” Louis nodded before heading out to the kitchen. The staff were moving about and making different dishes quickly. Louis noticed Harry off in one of the corners and rushed over to him. “You requested assistance,” Louis smirked.

Harry looked to him and sighed in relief. “Yeah, it’s been really busy this morning. Just dice these would you? Make them very small, it’s not too hard,” Harry requested.

“Admittedly I’m not that great a cook but I shouldn’t screw this up too badly,” Louis chuckled while Harry moved out of his way.

“Thank you so much Louis,” Harry smiled gratefully.

Louis blushed at the praise. “No problem Har – uh I mean Mr. Styles.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Call me Harry.”

Harry went off to do this own thing while Louis diced up the chives. It wasn’t too hard, and luckily for Louis he didn’t lose a finger in the process. Considering the best thing Louis could make was usually tea he was quite impressed with himself. Once they were all diced finely he called Harry over who happily took them and said Louis did a good job for his first time in the kitchen doing prep.

Quickly Louis was given another job to slice some carrots so he did that quickly for another chef. Once they were cut into thin slices he gave them to the chef before heading back into the kitchen. The morning flew by in a bit of a blur of going between dishes and cut up some vegetables. He and Niall talked for the duration to keep themselves upbeat and even started to sing random songs that popped into their heads. Soon they shifted into the whole song battle were they’d cut one another off with words from another song and switch back and forth. It was entertaining and kept Louis grinning through the morning.

As they continued their game Harry was once again by their door beating some eggs for another omelette and diced vegetables. Suddenly he heard a light melody streaming from the sinks and his eyes widened as he listened to none other than Louis singing. His voice was light and soft, and Harry could clearly hear the grin in his voice. Once again Harry was hit with that odd nostalgia feeling and blinked a few times in confusion before Niall cut Louis off with some other pop song.

The boys laughed from the sinks while Harry stood there in a sort of daze. He could feel the warmth of the morning sun on his skin and the smell of tea drifting through the flat along with the smell of freshly baked cupcakes. He could remember the old beige pant that used to cover his walls and the small potted plant sitting on the windowsill that had long since moved to the floor because of its size now.

“Harry! You almost done with that order?” Liam called into the kitchen.

Snapping from his daze Harry looked over to Liam lost for a moment. “Oh, uh not quite!” Harry called back as he quickly rushed over the mixture towards the stove to cook the omelette. He was perplexed by the memory but shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

Once the rush died down he went into the sink room to find Louis and Niall washing away. They were talking about bands the liked when Harry walked in. Clearing his throat to get their attention they looked over to Harry. “Uh, so Louis I was curious if you’d have some time after work? I need to teach you a few more things to make for prep and such in case we’re too busy to make them,” Harry explained.

Louis frowned. “I can’t today. I have uh… you know after this. But uh, do you work weekends?” Louis inquired as he handed Niall another dirty dish.

“No, I have them off,” Harry replied. “This weekend I’m busy with a food show though, but next weekend I’m free.”

“Okay, well uh we could work something out then? If that’s okay with you, it’s just that right after this I have to rush to my other job,” Louis informed Harry with a blush. He still felt insecure about Harry knowing about his job, that Harry might judge him for it still.

Niall furrowed his brows as he looked between Louis and Harry. Slowly he pieced it together and his jaw dropped. “You found out?!” Niall exclaimed in shock.

Louis blushed feverously while Harry chuckled. “Yeah, found out last night.”

Niall’s eyes were wide as saucers as he looked to Louis. “Shit uh, how?”

Louis cheeks burned brighter and Harry stepped in the room and patted Louis’ shoulder reassuringly. “Kind of went to the club he works at…” Harry admitted while Louis buried his burning face in his hands. Harry could see Louis ears were hot with the blush that coloured his cheeks and chuckled at Louis reaction. Louis had the cutest reactions and Harry quite liked the idea of teasing him a little to see that adorable flush to his cheeks.

“Well then,” Niall chuckled with a shake of his head. “Don’t be embarrassed Lou, Harry is chill with it.”

Louis gave Niall a look and he just laughed in response. Louis huffed in annoyance as he straightened up and crossed his arms. “You try dancing half naked on a stage and Harry walking in on it,” Louis shot.

Niall cackled while Harry snorted as he tried to stifle his laughter.

“Harry! Bloody hell where are you, you twit!?” Liam called from the kitchen area.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk. “See you later Nialler, Tommo,” Harry winked to Louis and was proud to see the colour red paint Louis cheeks.

Before Louis could retort Harry high tailed it out of there and back into the kitchen. Niall continued to giggle while Louis pouted with his arms crossed and face flushed. He wasn’t sure what was worse, Harry’s adorable teasing or how Niall was bound to make fun of him for a while now. Still, he knew he could get used to working with the younger lads, and was already enjoying his employment immensely.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“Honey I’m home!” Louis sang as he entered the flat. The apartment was warm considering the summer sun was still clinging onto the late September air. The smell of spray paint and chemicals assaulted Louis as he shrugged off his jacket.

“Oh darling what took you so long?” Zayn drawled back and Louis smirked as he kicked off his shoes before heading inside.

“Work was so long today honey, but it all makes up for it by seeing your beautiful face,” Louis cooed as he went into the living room and saw the terrace door open.

“Oh you flatter me darling!” Zayn called back before chuckling as Louis stepped outside and saw Zayn with some spray paint and a canvas.

“That looks amazing,” Louis praised as he saw the skyline Zayn was creating. Zayn was a bloody brilliant artist. Louis loved just sitting with him on the terrace or Zayn’s room and watching him create magic on paper or canvas. It was astonishing and mesmerizing.

“Thanks Lou,” Zayn said with a smile as he pulled his mask back over his mouth and nose. Louis grabbed the one Zayn handed him and put it on as Zayn popped open another bottle. “How was work?” Zayn inquired as he shook the canister before spraying a layer of black over the top of the design.

“Awesome, it’s super fun. Niall is funny as always, Liam didn’t give me a hard time, the other chefs are all pretty nice, and Harry was super chill. He’s really sweet, he teased me a few times but it was playful. He’s really something,” Louis gushed as he watched Zayn open up the red spray and colour under the black before smudging the two colours together. Zayn was creating the illusion of a dark sky with the sun almost completely dissipated over the dark mountains he had already finished before Louis arrival.

Zayn glanced up to him and Louis could see the skin around his eyes crinkle, showing Zayn was smiling. “You like him Lou?” Zayn teased as he added the finishing touches to his design.

Louis blushed and shrugged. “I can admire a cute lad when I see one.”

Zayn opened up the white spray paint and sprayed a quick mist on his gloved hand before sprinkling it over the black bit of sky like stars. “He is pretty attractive, I’ll admit that. I’m glad he isn’t firing you, if he did I’d have to kick his ass,” Zayn commented with a chuckle as he put the lids back on his cans. He grabbed a scalpel and while the corner paint was still wet, carved in his signature.

Louis chuckled and shrugged as he watched Zayn finish up. “At some point this weekend he’s showing me some stuff for prep.”

Zayn smirked at his friend as Louis fondly twiddled his fingers and grinned under the mask. “That’ll be fun,” Zayn said before furrowing his brows and pulling down his mask. “Lou, I got a call today. Karl said _he_ isn’t going to show tonight because of some other shit going down with him. But that doesn’t mean he won’t show up some time soon. Be prepared, yeah?” Zayn said in worry. He hated _him_ with a burning passion, and was ready to beat the shit out of him, gang or no gang.

Louis nodded and went silent. Moving his work, Zayn reached over and hugged his friend tightly. “Love you Lou, yeah? No matter what,” Zayn promised.

“Love you too Zayn,” Louis mumbled into Zayn’s shoulder. They hugged for a few moments before Louis pulled back. “Better get to work,” – Louis smirked at Zayn –  “ _Angel_.”

Zayn groaned and Louis just laughed with a grin that beamed so bright it put the sun to shame.

Quickly the boys put away Zayn’s things and grabbed the sandwiches Zayn had made earlier and headed out. The commute was quick and painless so the boys got to the club a little early. They got to work getting ready, Zayn put on his black liner while Louis did some sparkly pink liner on his upper eyelid. It looked damn fine on him. Louis was just working the floor tonight, Karl thought maybe Louis was feeling under the weather and that was why he fell. Louis didn’t complain as it was a bit of a relief if he was being honest.

Louis slipped into some black frilly underwear; similar to what he’d worn the night previous, but added some suspenders to the look. He kept his fringe going on after a battle between his fringe and quiff. He slid on some knee high black socks because he had been too lazy to shave his leg hair. Louis didn’t find it that weird to shave his leg hair anymore, lots of the men liked hairless twinks that came here, so Louis complied. Not that Louis would admit aloud that he was considered a twink; no he was a manly man!

He saw a few other boys dressed similar to his style and a few others dressed like Zayn. It was always a mix between the two at the bar. The people that came here were looking for ‘innocence bottoms’ or ‘power bottoms’. Once Louis finished up his fringe Zayn came back over and left his hair messy and down, wearing his shiny black shorts again but no dress shirt this time, just a black tie. Once they were all ready and clocked in they headed out onto the floor. Louis and Zayn usually worked close to one another, encase a situation arose with a patron were they needed assistance.  

As Louis wandered towards the bar he was shocked to say the least as the saw the familiar shape of Harry’s shoulders and his mop of chocolate brown curls. He had no idea why Harry was here yet again, as he assumed Harry thought Louis job was something to be kept under wraps and not touched upon too much. Instead of going to the other end of the room Louis found himself sliding into the seat beside Harry and looking over to him with a quirked eye brow. Harry saw Louis slip in beside him and shot him a grin.

“Hi _Tommo_ ,” Harry smirked as he took a sip from his beer bottle.

“Mr. Styles,” Louis drawled back with a grin. “What’re you doing back here?”

Harry shrugged. “Not sure, maybe I’ve taken a liking a certain employee,” Harry joked – well Louis thought it was a joke anyways – and Louis blushed with an eye roll.

“Not to sound like a drag, but I need to make some cash,” Louis said bluntly as he got up and slid out of his chair. Usually he’d schmooze his customer with smooth talk and some giggling but with Harry he well, he was _Harry_. Louis felt like he could be blunt with him, and Harry wasn’t here looking for the best lap dance from someone, Louis could tell that much. Louis did know that he had to start looking around for men or women that looked ready to fork over some cash for a lap dance. Louis also got money for his services that just involved sitting with a patron and talking, a little flirting here and there. Some patrons preferred talking that lap dances, and usually paid pretty good for your time.

“I’ll pay for you to talk to me for a bit?” Harry offered as he smiled to Louis softly.

Louis felt his tummy do a little flip at the quirk in Harry’s lips. Chuckling Louis slid back into the seat and positioned himself to face Harry. “What do you want to talk about?” Louis inquired as he asked Turner – the man behind the bar – for a glass of water.

“I heard you and Niall singing earlier. You’re really good,” Harry complimented with a smile to Louis.

Louis blushed at the compliment and shrugged his shoulders. “Not really,” he mumbled as he got fidgety from the praise. _He’d_ never praised Louis like that before, not like Harry constantly had done over the past few days.

While Louis got blushy and squirmy Harry was having a heart attack. Louis looked absolutely _adorable_. Harry knew he shouldn’t be thinking this about a boy he’d only known for two days, much less his own employee, but damn did he feel it. And he felt it hard, and it wasn’t just because Louis was half naked.

“You really are though,” Harry insisted with a quick nod. “You’re fantastic.”

Louis blushed further before Turner handed Louis his tall glass of water. Louis took it gratefully and took a small sip of water. “Thanks, it means a lot.” Harry smiled at that while Louis took another drink to conceal his warm cheeks.  

They talked for a long while after. Louis was giggling constantly, and it wasn’t just for some extra quid. Harry spoke softly and with a warm smile with Louis. They discussed random things, nothing important and nothing completely irrelevant. Harry gave Louis more than Louis thought was needed afterwards. Louis was stunned by the money he tucked into his waist band and looked to Harry with his jaw slack.

“Are you asking me to fuck you in the backroom or something? This is a shit ton of money!” Louis blurted as he looked to Harry wide eyed. Harry made a loud noise of laughter that made Louis heart thump against his chest and a toothy smile to surface on his face.

“Not quite,” Harry giggled into his hands before beaming at Louis. “When do you usually got off from here? You must work late,” Harry said with furrowed brows.

Normally Louis would refuse an answer, but Harry wasn’t implying anything with his query. “Not till late, I’d say like three in the morning? I leave your restaurant at six, run home and eat, then rush here to be here by just past seven.” Louis explained his now regular routine as he finished off his glass of water. Harry gawked at Louis and in return he raised a brow. “What?”

“You only get like four hours of sleep then!” Harry exclaimed. He knew that Louis worked a lot longer than he thought was necessary as a dishwasher – but Niall had insisted that Louis wanted those extra hours. Harry was flabbergasted as to _why_ Louis wanted that many extra hours now.

Louis nodded again and shrugged. “I’ll make up for it on the weekends. I used to get even less sleep before,” Louis admitted sourly. _He_ had made Louis work constantly and when Louis wasn’t working he was at _his_ beckon call. Louis couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d lost sleep because _he_ called him late into the night to come to _his_ place. _He’d_ always made Louis be his servant in a way whenever there were gang meetings. Louis would have to cater to whatever _he_ wanted with no complaints. Because of his crazy sleep schedule Louis often couldn’t establish a proper sleeping pattern and ended up lying awake in bed when he did have a chance to sleep.

“That isn’t good for you,” Harry said with furrowed brows. The concern on his face surprised Louis slightly. The only other person who had cared about Louis since he’d moved to London was Zayn, and of course his family back home – though they knew nothing about Louis job or his affiliations.

“Probably not,” Louis agreed. “But it pays the bills.”

Harry pursed his lips and continued to frown. “If you ever need to take a day off, tell me, okay? I don’t want you to over work yourself,” Harry insisted.

Louis cheeks warmed up again and he smiled warmly to Harry, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “Thanks Harry. No one’s ever been that nice to me,” Louis admitted softly.

Harry smiled back with his breathtaking dimples showing. “No problem… and well, I know this might so ridiculous, but you deserve all the kindness in the world.”

Soon after, Harry gave Louis even more money before leaving the club. Louis was in a sort of daze, his heart had been in over drive since he spotted Harry and his tummy had been doing flips all night. The curly haired man had a huge effect on Louis. Louis could get so flustered with him around, but at the same time playful and be himself. He’d never experienced that with _him_ the entire time they’d dated. Harry was… something else. Something Louis enjoyed.

“Hey Tommo, how’s your night been?” Zayn asked as he wandered over to Louis. He had some money tucked between the material of his shorts and his hip bone.

Louis was still slightly dazed and blinked a few times to get out of his mind and back to reality. “Really good,” Louis replied with a too big for his face grin.

Zayn looked to Louis hips and gawked as he looked back up. “Shit did you suck some dick or something? That’s a lot man,” Zayn said with wide eyes. Of course it was a joke, as neither of the boys would ever do that and it was against policy, but damn Zayn was surprised by the wad of cash neatly tucked in Louis’ band.

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn dramatically before chuckling. “No… Harry came again. Sat and talked to me for a while,” Louis replied with a warm blush decorating his cheeks.

Zayn eyed the money then Louis. “That is a lot of money Tommo.”

“I know,” Louis nodded as he made sure the money was secured in his waist band. “I… shit I don’t even…”

Zayn pursed his lips in thought before shrugging. “He must have a thing for you. That is a lot of money to give to a dishwasher you met two days ago.”

Louis blushed at the idea and shook his head. “No way, he couldn’t have a thing for me! He’s far too… you know,” Louis groaned, not finding words to comprehend Harry’s perfection.

Zayn chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. “Someone is fonding hard!”

“Shut up you twit,” Louis retorted with a grin.

And if Louis secretly agreed with Zayn, well that was his own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? :) Also, I have a prize in store for you guys! 
> 
> xx :)


	4. Chapter 4

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

C h a p t e r   F o u r

      ♔✳ F a l l L e a v e s ✳♔

 

Louis sighed deeply once they got home. He was exhausted once again and clung onto Zayn’s back as they entered the flat. His night bad been long and tiring, but he had been a grinning mess since he talked with Harry. He smiled sleepily as he remembered his boss and their long conversation. Zayn chuckled as Louis head lobbed back and forth with Zayn’s movements. After removing his shoes he took Louis into the living room and sat him on the couch.

“Why aren’t we in bed?” Louis mumbled as he lied down across the couch.

“Going to get you something to eat, the sandwich wasn’t much and I don’t want you getting sick because of malnutrition or something,” Zayn joked as he went into the kitchen and pulled down a pot to make some instant noodles. It wasn’t very healthy but it would be something for them to eat.

“Have you seen my beanie?” Louis yawned as he sat up while Zayn turned on the burner.

“Haven’t been looking,” Zayn replied with a shrug.

Louis rolled his eyes before getting up and hobbling to his room to find his favorite beanie. He rummaged through his drawers and came up empty. Pouting, Louis rustled around his room some more before sitting on the floor in defeat. He wanted his beanie and the sweater. Slumping down he looked over to his bed and his eyes widened. After slapping himself in the forehead he crawled under the bed and found a mound of clothing. Now Louis wasn’t the messiest person in the world, surely, but he probably came close and he would admit it. It wasn’t like he was messy as a person, no he always kept up his hygiene and never worse a pair of boxers for more than two days without washing them he just… tended to leave things were he dropped them. Because of his habit his bedroom floor looked like a mountain region made out of clothes.

He dragged the pile of clothing out from under the bedframe and tossed a few shirts around while looking through the pile. His face brightened in satisfaction as he found the familiar grey beanie and large lilac knitted jumper. Shoving away the rest of the articles of clothing he stripped down to his boxers before pulling on the jumper and beanie. After he grabbed his duvet he went back into the living room.

Zayn looked over when he heard Louis and chuckled as he saw the bundled up man making his way to the sofa. Louis was swimming in the jumper and looked like a marshmallow with the duvet around him. “Do you _ever_ wash that thing?” Zayn joked as he stirred the softening noodles.

Louis scoffed at Zayn and flipped him off. “I’m not _that_ messy!”

Zayn laughed while Louis grumbled something incoherent. “Just saying, you’re always cuddling with that thing.”

Louis smiled softly as he pulled at the long sleeves of the jumper. “I love it a lot,” Louis replied fondly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Louis tuff of hair was barely visible from the duvet around him and Zayn shook his head with a smile. “I know you do,” Zayn said softly.

“ _He_ didn’t like it though,” Louis said with a sigh as he burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Zayn’s jaw clenched at the mention of the bastard. “It’s _his_ fault in the first place,” Zayn stated as he added the flavour package to the noodles.

“I know,” Louis acknowledged while he pulled the neck of the jumper up above his nose so just below his eyes and up was visible. It had long since lost the scent of that night but Louis still loved to hide in the fabric. Whenever Louis got stressed or upset he always wore the jumper and beanie religiously. “It probably would hug his body now,” Louis commented idly.

Zayn chuckled before turning the burner off. “Probably, it was a few years ago.”

“I wonder how tall he is now,” Louis inquired as Zayn dished out the noodles before heading into the living room.

He sat down at Louis feet and handed Louis the warm bowl. Zayn liked when Louis talked about what happened and opened up. Louis shared everything with Zayn except the details of that night and a lot of the abuse that happened in Louis past relationship. It upset him that Louis was so closed off about it, but Zayn understood it was a traumatic experience. But whenever Louis opened up Zayn was there for him, to listen and give his input. He knew that whoever had taken Louis in for the night had given him the jumper and beanie, alongside all the money Louis needed to please _him_. He didn’t know what happened that night, but whatever had happened had, had a positive influence on Louis in a way. Whenever Louis was down or upset he would use the articles of clothing as a security blanket and immediately feel brighter. Whoever had helped Louis in Zayn’s opinion was the kindest soul that walked the Earth.

Louis thanked Zayn as he took the bowl and used his fork to get some of the noodles. “Probably taller than you, shorty,” Zayn joked and Louis kicked him in response.

“I’m not that short!” Louis declared as he glared at Zayn.

“Whatever you say Lou,” Zayn smirked as he took a bite of his food.

“You’re only a little taller than me!” Louis pointed out as he stabbed the fork in Zayn’s direction.

“Still taller,” Zayn replied smugly while Louis scowled. “So, about Mr. Styles,” Zayn cooed earning another kick.

“Shut up you twat,” Louis said with a deep blush colouring his cheeks.

“Someone fancies their boss!” Zayn sang and Louis threw the remote from the coffee table at Zayn.

Zayn pouted as he rubbed his now sore temple while Louis cackled in satisfactory. “You deserved that one!” Louis stated with a grin as he nudged his friend. Zayn rolled his eyes with a smirk. “I’ll admit, he’s cute,” Louis admitted with a blush. “But he’s my boss, and I barely know the guy.”

Zayn chuckled and patted Louis blanket covered leg. “Whatever you say Lou, whatever you say.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Louis woke up the next morning alone in his bed. Zayn and him had eaten their food and then headed to bed after having a cigarette on the terrace. His alarm was blaring and he burrowed his face into the pillow with a groan. He was so tired! Tossing away the pillow Louis sat up and turned off his alarm as he kicked his legs off the bed. He didn’t hear Zayn so he assumed he didn’t wake up from Louis alarm – the boy could sleep through an earthquake.

Quickly Louis got dressed and changed into some black skinny jeans and a dark green Adidas hoodie before going into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. He made himself a bowl of honeycomb cereal while scrolling through his twitter in boredom. He noticed a few tweets from Lottie talking about Doris and Ernest and smiled fondly when he saw a picture of them playing in their living room. He missed his brother and sisters. He couldn’t wait till Christmas to go back home and see them again. He probably would go back to visit before then, probably near Halloween and go see the two sets of twins in their costumes. Lottie and Fizz were probably getting over Halloween, being teenagers now.

After noticing the time Louis dumped his bowl in the ever growing pile of dishes before putting on his shoes and heading off to work. The commute was relatively boring and Louis was at work before he knew it. Once he entered the dining area he noticed Liam pushing in the chairs as he grabbed them from the far wall they were stacked by.

“Here, I’ll help,” Louis offered as he rushed over to the stack of chairs and pulled down one of them.

Liam looked at Louis surprised before smiling. “Thanks mate, Sophia is late and she usually helps me set up the chairs.” Sophia was a waitress at the restaurant that helped Liam open in the mornings. Louis knew that she was the one that Niall was becoming wary of as of lately, as Niall had informed him the days prior.

“It’s no problem,” Louis replied with a grin as he pushed the chair into its spot. “It’s the least I could do.”

Liam smiled kindly to Louis. He realized that jumping to conclusions based on the boys night job was very immature of him. Louis was very kind and sweet, mischievous from what Niall had told him, but a very good lad all around. Liam had a feeling he could get along well with Louis, even if he was a bit of a jokester.

They set up the dining area quickly and Liam thanked Louis a second time for his help. Once they finished Louis headed into the kitchen to go help with any prep anyone wanted him to help with. Louis was relieved that Liam wasn’t looking at him in a bad image anymore, it wasn’t something Louis wanted. Louis didn’t like when people looked at him like that, like he wasn’t good enough to do or be certain things. He may not have admitted it aloud to anyone before, because he didn’t want to seem vulnerable, but he was quite sensitive.

“I think Harry might need some help,” one of the chefs said when Louis asked if there was anything they needed him to do.

“Is he in the back?” Louis inquired as his heart fluttered at being able to interact with the curly haired lad. He was growing increasingly fond of his boss.

“Yeah, probably,” they replied with a shrug.

Louis nodded and quickly headed to the back. He tried to bottle his grin and settle the butterflies in his tummy. Louis was acting like a school girl over her first crush. It was embarrassing but Louis didn’t pay much mind to it, as no one else knew but him about his feelings and Zayn of course. Zayn knew Louis inside and out.

Louis opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Harry leaning over the counter with an icing pipe in hand. Some flour was rubbed off on his dark jeans and his hair was in a bun with one cute little curl escaping from it and brushing against his neck. His white shirt hugged him tightly in all the right places, showing off his strong shoulders. His face was turned away from the door while he decorated the cupcakes, but Louis assumed he must be in a deep concentration over the delicacies.

After assuring himself he wasn’t drooling he wandered over to Harry and peeked over his shoulder. The cupcakes were  chocolate and adorned with tinted orange icing while Harry was easily swiping the perfect spirals onto each individual cupcake. His eyes were strained on the cupcakes as he pursed his lip while creating the beautiful sweets. It was weird seeing such a built young man analyzing cupcakes like they were the most important task at hand, but a good weird. It was something cute and quirky and different, something soft and sweet about the curly haired lad. It made Louis heart race and butterflies to swarm in his tummy once again.

“Wow,” Louis breathed in amazement, startling Harry.

Harry jumped slightly before looking over to Louis with a blush and a smile. “You like them?” Harry asked as he made another perfect spiral.

“They’re amazing,” Louis insisted as he watched Harry effortlessly decorate the cupcakes. “They’re so pretty.”

Harry chuckled and smiled widely at Louis, showing off his dimples. “Thanks, making sweets is my guilty pleasure,” Harry joked as he put the icing on the final cupcake. “I’m assuming your back here for help with prep?” Louis nodded and Harry grinned. “Good! You can help me decorate; we need some more for the display case. We sell cakes and such desserts as well as function as a restaurant,” Harry explained as he motioned to the baking room. Harry blushed and rubbed his neck as he mumbled, “It was my idea. I told my dad I wanted to bake and cook, so he designed the small set up.”

“Well your work is amazing,” Louis complimented immediately. “Astounding actually.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed red as Louis statement. “Thank you,” he smiled fondly. “Uh, right so would you help me? I need to make some autumn leaves from fondant. I went a little crazy excited for Christmas and make snowflakes thinking it was sooner than it was. The customers were confused to I probably should pay better attention to the seasons,” Harry chuckled with a shrug. 

Louis giggled and beamed up at Harry before it faltered. “I uh, I don’t know how to make leaves with fondant…”

“It’s okay! I’ll show you, it’s super easy,” Harry assured him. He placed his large hand against Louis back and led him over to a clean surface with some baking tools and fall coloured fondant sheets. Louis could feel Harry’s hand burn through his hoodie and almost melted at the feeling of Harry’s gentle hand ushering him. It was comforting and soothing.

Harry leaned over the counter and pulled over a piece of red fondant about the size of a paperback. He grabbed a small tool that looked like a scalpel and motioned for Louis to watch. Louis peeked over Harry’s shoulder as he watched the younger lad.

“So, you make a leaf shape, it doesn’t have to be perfect,” Harry reminded him as he cut out a piece that was about the size of a thumb nail. “Then, you do little grooves in it to make it look more realistic. So make a groove down the centre,” – Harry showed him using a plastic carving tool – “then you do little grooves going off of it. Then bend it in half a little bit to give it motion. Then bam, done. Easy peasy lemon squeezy!” Harry beamed at Louis brightly.

Louis blushed at Harry’s adorable excitement. “Okay uh…” Louis slowly picked up the tool and cut out a similar shape and size to Harry’s. Harry leaned over Louis shoulder and watched as he took the plastic tool and created a groove like affect to the leaf. Louis could feel his breath softly fanning his neck and causing goose bumps to litter his skin. He shivered slightly before trying to concentrate on crafting the fondant.

Once he finished the leaf he looked to Harry for approval. Harry in returned beamed, his dimples prominent on his cheeks, as he looked to Louis. “Brilliant!” he praised and Louis’ cheeks heated up. “They look wonderful Louis,” Harry assured as he patted Louis’ shoulder gently.

“Thanks,” Louis said while smiling from Harry’s praise.

“Could you make a few more? In different colours too? I’ll just start adding them to the cupcakes,” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and set to work making some more for the curly haired man. He started doing a yellow leaf and his gaze flickered over to Harry. He had taken the two red leafs and placed them delicately on the icing. He looked so absorbed with his work and Louis smiled fondly to him. Shaking his head, Louis turned back and began to create a few more leaves. Harry came back and forth to add them to the little cupcakes and thanked Louis with a wide smile each and every time. It made him blush at Harry’s kindness and sweet attitude.

“They look really stunning,” Louis complimented as he looked over to how Harry had placed the leaves.

Harry was about to grab a few more but instead looked up and grinned to Louis. “They wouldn’t have without your help.” Louis cheeks flushed instantly and Harry noticed. He loved to see Louis cheeks colour and the shy look to appear in his usually mischievous eyes. It took his breath away when he saw the beautiful boy in front of him. He couldn’t believe someone like Louis existed. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking like that about his dishwasher but shit, he did. “Hey uh, so next weekend you are free right? So I can teach you some stuff for prep?” Harry asked as he watched Louis looked up from behind his long lashes.

“Yeah, I’m free,” Louis nodded with a toothy smile. “Where would we do it?” he inquired.

Harry thought for a moment before speaking, “My place I think would be good. I can teach you some basic stuff and then whatever we make we can use to make dinner. You could stay over for dinner and bring some stuff back with you, it’ll be too much food for just me,” Harry suggested and he smiled softly to Louis.

Louis agreed as he finished his last leaf. “Sounds good to me, do you want me to head back to the sinks?” Louis asked as it was almost opening.

Harry nodded and watched and Louis began to head off. Once Louis was just about to exit the room Harry called, “It’s a date then!”

And if Harry said he wasn’t pleased to see Louis jump in surprise and his face to heat up alongside a soft smile, well he’d be lying.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

It was eleven o’clock on Saturday morning when Louis’ eyes fluttered open. The week at work had been long and hard but Louis enjoyed it. Harry had showed up to the bar every night excluding last night as he had to go to fly out to Paris for a high end food show during the weekend. Each night Harry had been there he’d bought a majority of Louis time before leaving around twenty three to midnight. Louis could complete his shift by speaking with other costumers to make sure they didn’t feel left out and forget him. Louis didn’t mind that Harry always showed up, regularly he would feel creeped out or worried but this was Harry. He didn’t mean any ill will and had even asked Louis if he would prefer he didn’t come any more. Louis of course said it was fine that Harry came, and admitted that he enjoyed Harry being around him. It had made the younger lad blush and Louis had smirked at his flustered stature.

Louis sighed in content as he slowly woke up. The sun streamed in through the small crack in his curtains painted a streak of light across his dark room. He took a long moment to stretch his sore muscles as he looked across the room. Niall would be here within the next hour with Josh to play some video games and hang out. Knowing this, he managed to throw his legs off the bed and lazily move about. He was wearing his pink boxers with the band of them made out of black material and the grey jumper.

Shrugging he wandered into the kitchen and sighed in content as he saw the warm kettle on the stove. He noticed that the terrace door was open so he quickly poured the warm water in a mug sitting on the counter with a bag of earl grey waiting. After adding the correct amount of sugar and milk he padded over to the terrace and poked his head out. Zayn sat on the floor of the terrace and basked in the surprisingly warm sun as he took small sips of his tea.

Once Louis exited the flat Zayn looked up and smiled softly to his friend. Louis slid down beside Zayn and leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder. It was practically a ritual, their Saturday mornings. Zayn would wake up earlier than Louis as it was Louis sleep in day and make them some tea when he noticed Louis getting restless in bed. Then he’d head out to the terrace and wait for Louis to come out and snuggle up for a while before fully waking up. When winter rolled around they’d do the same just instead they’d sit on the couch and watch early morning soap operas to make jokes of and laugh at.

“Hi Lou,” Zayn greeted as he yawned.

“I’m so tired,” Louis commented as he took a sip of his warm tea.

Zayn hummed in agreement. “I know mate. Rest up this weekend, okay?”

“I am,” Louis stated with a yawn. He rubbed his eye tiredly before reaching across Zayn and grabbing the pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Louis didn’t smoke that often, and rarely smoked pot but he did once in a while. He didn’t really mind that much and he didn’t really care what people thought about him doing it. He was a grown man after all; he could make his own decisions.

“Niall and Josh will be here in like an hour,” Louis informed Zayn as he pulled out a coffin nail and put it between his lips before flicking the lighter. He took a drag as it burned before taking his thumb off the lighter and then letting out a soft puff of the smoke.

Zayn nodded and shrugged. “Sounds good to me. It’ll be nice to hang out with Ni, haven’t really gotten to hang out in a few months,” Zayn stated as he snagged the cigarette from Louis fingers and inhaled.

Louis pouted before taking a sip of his tea. “Yeah, Niall seems pretty beat up recently. Him and Liam have been fighting recently,” Louis commented.

Zayn handed Louis back the stick and nodded. “I know, Ni told me. Liam isn’t the kind of guy that would cheat though, but I understand where Niall is coming from. I mean, he feels like he’s being ignored, course he’ll be upset. I told him to talk to Li but he doesn’t want to because he thinks he always says the wrong thing,” Zayn explained.

Louis frowned at that and shook his head. “They can’t just ignore it. They seem happy together, they need to figure their shit out,” Louis stated sternly.

Zayn chuckled and shook his head at Louis. “Agreed.”

Louis took another drag of the cigarette before sighing. “So anyways, about that dishwasher,” Louis began and Zayn smirked at Louis bright eyes.

“I’m getting it tomorrow,” Zayn promised and Louis cheered. Zayn laughed before sighing and looking to Louis. “Please, call him tonight, yeah?”

Louis stomach dropped at that and he sat back and sipped his tea with a frown. He didn’t want to call _him_. He knew he had to, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed the idea of it. In fact, he despised the idea. Loathed it with a passion. But Zayn was right, he had to reinstate that _he_ promised to stay away. He swore on his father’s grave, something considerable as his father was the previous gang leader, that he would leave Louis alone and wouldn’t bother him if he succeeded. This promise wasn’t to be taken lightly and if he went back on it he ran the risk of being killed by his own gang members, as you didn’t swear on the previous Don or present Don’s life unless you were serious.

“I know,” Louis gave before downing the last of his cup. “I just… I’m scared Zayn. You don’t understand just how _bad_ ,” Louis stuttered as he shivered from the flashes of his previous time with _him_.

“Shh, Lou,” Zayn consoled as he pulled Louis close to him. “He won’t ever hurt you again, I promise, okay?”

“Promise?” Louis whispered as he tried to rid the memory that burned hot in his mind. Tried to forget about the bruises and fear, about the pain and heartache. Tried to forget it all.

“I promise,” Zayn assured as he hugged Louis close and waited till their friends arrived.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Harry was exhausted in the morning. Their plane had been delayed on Friday and they didn’t get in till three in the morning. That left Harry with three hours of sleep before he heard Liam barreling into this room to wake him up. He didn’t know how Louis functioned on that small amount of sleep.

“Harry! Get your ass up!” Liam called for the fifth time that morning.

The food show started in two hours but Harry had to still get up and ready to attend it. He wasn’t sure why he even had to go to it. All it was, was a bunch of people pitching new ideas for cuisine and high class chefs mingling about trying to pick up any ideas to add to their menu, who to start buying certain produce from, then the high class chefs would go to an after party were even celebrities showed up on occasions. Honestly, Harry was content with how things were running already, he didn’t want to add onto it. He loved certain events, but this wasn’t his kind of thing. Lots of people got pushy, and would comment about his age in both good and bad dialogue.

“I gave up cooking with Louis for _this_?” Harry groaned to himself as he sat up and kicked his legs off his bed. He wished he didn’t have to wait a whole week to cook alone with the little dishwasher.

“Yes you did,” Liam stated as he stood in the doorway, watching Harry lazily move about. Harry scowled at him before grabbing the pair of boxers Liam chucked at him. He shimmed them on under the blankets before getting up and opening his suitcase. “And seriously Harry, are you crushing on Louis?” Liam smirked as Harry grabbed some trousers.

Harry’s head shot up and a blush painted his cheeks, his sleep eyes now wide away. “No!” he lied, his voice squeaking at his denial.

“Wow,” Liam drawled as his best friend grabbed a purple dress shirt with a random floral pattern on it. “I can’t believe I even thought you did! It’s so obvious you totally don’t,” Liam teased and Harry tossed one of the large hotel pillows at his face.

“Shove it!” Harry said with a blush as he started buttoning up his shirt. “You’re a dolt.”

Liam picked up the pillow that had hit his head, and tossed it back on the bed. He rested his shoulder against the doorway as Harry pulled on his heeled boots. “I can’t believe it; you’re crushing on our new employee. Tsk, tsk,” Louis scolded with a quirk to his lips.

Harry groaned before rolling his eyes. “Okay, he… he’s cute. So what?” Harry stuttered as he stood up straight and cross his arms. His blush burned his cheeks and his tummy was doing flips at his confession.

Liam chuckled at Harry’s reaction before his mouth turned down slightly. “You sure it’s a good idea to like him? I mean, he’s an awesome lad and all, it’s just… you know,” Liam trailed off.

Harry frowned when he realized what Liam meant. “Just because he’s a stripper doesn’t mean he’s a bad person, Liam.”

“I’m not saying that per say,” Liam muttered.

“Look I’m not sure what I feel, or how I feel. He’s just… he’s different? And I feel like I’ve met him before,” Harry admitted as he sat back down on his bed.

Liam quirked a single brow at that. “What do you mean?”

Harry shrugged helplessly. “I feel like I’ve met him before. He just seems… familiar? I can’t really place it though.” Harry picked at a button on his shirt as he spoke. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it was a sense of familiarity and nostalgia. He was angry with himself for not remembering, as if he _should_ know. “Maybe I’m just seeing things… I couldn’t have met him before. If I did, surely I’d recognize him,” Harry mumbled before getting up.

Liam shrugs with a smirk. “Who really knows? You can be pretty dense sometimes,” he joked.

“Pipe the fuck down,” Harry said before smiling to his friend. “Let’s head to the show. I really hope no one tries to get up and on me this year,” Harry muttered sourly. Many young and old women flocked to him at such high class events. Harry was the ever polite and was the king of swerve, but it was hard sometimes to deal with them. Harry wasn’t really one hundred percent sure on his sexuality, but he knew he liked multiple genders so he usually would label himself as pansexual. Still though, the women that socialized at these events weren’t for him. He was interested in sweet, kind, funny, and just all around casual people, not snobby people out for status or to be on the cover of the latest gossip magazine next to a young undiscovered celebrity. No he was into people who he could cherish… like a certain dishwasher, for example.

“That’s what I’m here for!” Paul shouted from the hallway, obviously waiting for the young lad to get ready.

“You better!” Harry laughed. Liam chuckled softly as he followed his friend out of the room. Harry gave Paul a quick side hug before grabbing his jacket and heading out, with a little fringe haired boy still stuck in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy as well as my beta :( 
> 
> She's just doing my story as a fun thing, so I can't blame her at all, it's really my fault for taking so long to get it written in the first place! I can beta for myself and have been for a long time, but she loved my fic so much, and since I know her irl she wants to help when she can. When she's busy I'll just beta my own fics, less pressure on her as well. So this wont happen again, once again sorry! 
> 
> I'm back into the swing of things! So updates will be frequent again, on both my fics. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

C h a p t e r   F i v e

      ♔✳P i e r c i n g ✳♔

 

“Yo Lou,” Niall greeted in zeal once Louis opened his apartment door. Louis smirked and he could hear Zayn chuckling behind him. The two had just finished their cigarette and tea when the phone went off. It had been Niall asking to be buzzed in. The boys had said to come along and quickly tossed their dirty dishes in the sink and not so discreetly covered it with a large dishcloth so no one noticed it. It was very noticeable. “Zayn! How’re you mate?” Niall beamed as he entered the flat and gave Zayn a quick hug.

“Been good,” Zayn replied with a large grin. “How’s my little Irish boy been?”

Louis smirked at the two before turning to the other boy in the door. “Hi, I’m Louis,” he introduced himself as he outstretched his hand.

“Josh,” Josh replied with a warm smile as he gave Louis hand a quick shake. Josh had brown roots and blonde hair. He had a snapback backwards on his head and was wearing a plain black baggy wife beater and some skinny jeans. Louis sized him up and agreed; he was pretty hot.

“Come on in, make yourself at home,” Louis said as he took a step back and let the fellow dishwasher in.

“Thanks man,” Josh replied with a grin as he kicked off his shoes.

“So, you still doing art, Zayn?” Niall inquired as he wandered into their flat.

“Brilliantly,” Louis stated as he nudged his best mate.

Zayn blushed at the compliment. “Yeah, I still do.”

Niall grinned before nodding to Louis. “One time I asked this guy to draw me and he told me ‘no I don’t like you’ can you believe this arse?” Niall teased and Zayn laughed while Josh and Louis smirked.

“You guys want anything to drink?” Louis asked as they ventured further into the flat.

“You got any beer?” Niall asked as they entered the living room/kitchen area.

“Coming right up, Josh?” Louis quirked his brow as he wandered over to the fridge.

“Beer is fine,” he agreed while Zayn lead the two over to their couches.

Louis grabbed the pack of beer he had in the fridge while the other three set up the xBox. He grabbed two bags of crisps then headed over to the group. He was really happy that Niall and Josh had come over; they had already brightened up the room. While Niall and Zayn set up the game Josh noticed Louis and got up and took the two bags from him.

“Thanks,” Louis grinned gratefully as they set the food and drinks on the coffee table.

“No problem,” Josh replied with a friendly grin. “How’re you liking working at the restaurant?”

“It’s a lot of pressure,” Louis admitted with a shrug. “But I enjoy it. It’s a really good paycheck and everyone is easy to get along with.” Not like at his other job, no there were quite a few problems there. He grabbed the bottle opener from his back pocket and quickly uncapped the glass bottle. After taking a quick swig he placed it down and handed Josh the little bottle opener that looked like a smiley face with a single tooth.

“Thanks, and I agree,” Josh chuckled. “It’s a lot of work, but it pays off. And everyone is really nice, isn’t that right Ni?” he popped the cap placed it beside Louis discarded one.

“Course!” Niall replied with a grin before flashing the two controllers. “Who wants to play first?”

“You can,” Louis said with a smile. Josh said the same and so Zayn and Niall took the two controllers and set up their game of FIFA. While they started the game menu Louis grabbed another one of the cold beers and opened it for Zayn. He smiled fondly to Louis when he saw the gesture and wrapped his arm over the back of the couch. Louis leaned against his shoulder before sipping his beer as the two started playing. His fingers were wrapped loosely around the cold glass, the condensation dripping around his fingers and making little dark dots on his sweat pants as they slid down. Louis felt content, he was genuinely happy for the first time in a while. Sure he had always been happy around Zayn, but he loved having no cares, just sitting around with the lads playing video games and not caring about the world around him. Louis hadn’t felt that free in a long time. Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis waist so he could hold the controller while holding the tiny lad and moved his thumbs across the buttons swiftly.

“How’ve you and Liam been?” Zayn inquired as he moved his player across the field.

Niall let out an annoyed huff of air before making his character steal the ball from Zayn’s. “Not great. He keeps hanging out with Sophia. You know, funny thing, I took his phone and saw that they have been calling each other a lot recently,” Niall grumbled out in frustration before making his character boot the ball into the corner of Zayn’s net. Niall smirked in triumph before sighing and shaking his head. “It’s been really rocky lately.”

Louis could see the corners of Zayn’s lips twitch down into a frown. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“Tried. He ended up sleeping on the couch,” Niall replied coolly.

Louis could see the frown on Josh’s lips as well. “Ni, mate, you guys should go to counselling or something,” Josh suggested.

Niall scoffed. “We aren’t in an abusive relationship Josh.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “It’s not just for that Niall. You know, lots of people go to create better communication between each other which is exactly what you two need. _Badly_ ,” Josh emphasized.

Louis nodded slowly. “It might be for the best Niall.” It pained him to see the bubbly blonde down. He knew Liam wasn’t a bad person, just making some bad decisions. He knew Liam wasn’t like _him_ but he did know from experience bad communication in a relationship was destined for failure. Depending on the partner it could change the definition of ‘failure’ though. “It isn’t good to ignore bad things happening in your relationship,” Louis insisted as he picked at the label of the beer bottle. Zayn squeezed his arm around Louis waist reassuringly.

Niall sighed. “Maybe. Let’s just play FIFA and have fun for now yeah? That’s the whole point of this hang out anyways lads,” Niall joked as he waved the controller about then cussed when Zayn took the opportunity to make a goal.

Louis chuckled at their small playful bickering that ensued from the game. They continued to play and eventually Louis detangled himself from Zayn so the raven haired boy could play better. Josh cheered for Niall while Louis cheered for Zayn as they played. For the rest of the afternoon they alternated between each other play against one another.

Louis and Niall were in the middle of an intense FIFA match when the phone began to ring. Zayn chuckled as Louis swatted at his leg before getting up to go answer it. Smirking – because seriously Louis had his friends wrapped around his finger – he went back to beating Niall’s arse. After shooting a goal on Niall’s net he heard Zayn answering the phone.

“Hello?” Zayn answered the phone on the kitchen counter.

“Whoop!” Louis cheered and got a quick high five from a giggling Josh while Niall whined.

“What are you doing calling here?” Zayn hissed into the receiver.

Louis was too busy continuing the match with Niall to pay attention to Zayn. Zayn looked over to his friend before listening into the phone, his jaw clenched tight. How dare he have the gall to call Louis? Zayn was furious as he heard that stupid voice coming from the phone.

“Just calling to see how my little Tommo was doing,” he replied with a smug twinge to his voice.

“Fuck off,” Zayn cursed as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Excuse me?” he said in mock shock.

“You heard me. You aren’t _allowed_ to call him let alone interfere with him and his life right now. You swore,” Zayn reminded him as he checked to make sure Louis hadn’t overheard. Luckily he was still teasing Niall while Josh laughed on the couch.

“Who’s all there?” he perked up as he heard the bustle of background noise.

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t you dare call again,” Zayn hissed lowly.

“I’m so scared,” he scoffed.

Zayn felt his blood boil with rage. “Listen here you asshole. You try to interfere or wreck Louis chance – fuck no Louis _life_ – I will not hesitate to fucking break every bone in your goddamn body. You hear me?” Zayn swore, anger swelling in his chest. When there was no reply Zayn repeated, “You hear me?”

He was silent for a moment before chuckling. “Well, just remember it isn’t my fault if I have a few meetings at the club. Some of my clients prefer it there, and some prefer to have a cute twink to watch during meetings.”

Zayn took a deep breath, reframing from screaming. His fist was clenched tightly as he looked over to his friend who was setting up a game against Josh. Niall was seated on the sofa and looked over at Zayn with concerned eyes. He waved Niall off as if it was nothing before turning back to the phone in his hand. The blonde looked unconvinced before reluctantly turning towards the telly, his ears strained. He didn’t like eaves dropping but from what he had heard it wasn’t something good for Louis.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Zayn whispered lowly. “You promised to leave Louis alone, and that is what you’re going to fucking do. I swear to god I will fucking wring your neck,”

“Oh stop being such a drama queen,” he cackled into the receiver. “We both know you couldn’t get within a hundred yards of me.”

“I could try you piece of shit,” Zayn retorted angrily. There was a sigh from the other end and Zayn was ready to smash the phone with a hammer. Or preferably the douches face. “I know why you called. If you ever try to talk to him again,” Zayn left the threat unsaid.

He could hear him click his tongue in thought, irritating Zayn further. “You know, I better get going. See you two soon,” he said with a smirk before ending the call before Zayn could reply.

Zayn looked down at the phone with a concoction of rage and hatred building in his chest. He was breathing heavily but slowly managed to place the phone back where it belonged. All Zayn could think about was how angry he was that _he_ couldn’t leave the tiny fringe haired boy alone. He could hear the two boys playing the video game, but it felt like he was underwater. Zayn’s mind was racing a mile a minute thinking of what to do. Everything was so fucked, but he didn’t want Louis worrying. He wasn’t going to have Louis call him, not after that phone call.

“Zayn! What’re you doing you dolt?” Louis called with a giggle as he sat up and looked over to his friend.

Zayn composed himself before smiling to Louis. “Sorry what did I miss?” he asked as he walked up behind the couch.

“Well I beat Niall’s ass,” Louis explained and he snickered while Josh and Niall were practically cackling on the floor. “And you see I got a little cocky…”

“Oh?” Zayn said with a risen brow, not understanding what was so funny.

Louis was ready to burst with laughter and nerves. “Well you see Josh kind of beat my arse… and we may have made a bet that the loser had to get a belly button piercing.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“This is going to hurt,” Louis groaned as they entered the parlor.

“This is the kind of bet you make when your drunk and stupid, not sober Louis,” Zayn snickered as he patted his friends back.

“I wouldn’t have made it if a) I knew I would lose and b) I didn’t want one. I’ve wanted one for a while anyways,” Louis replied slightly nervous. “And did you just imply that I’m stupid sober?” Louis scoffed in mock offence while Niall giggled behind him.

The parlor was a few blocks from their place. The sign outside flickered with TATTOOS printed in colourful wiring. The walls inside were covered with beautiful different artworks and painted black. The buzz of the tattooing machines hummed in the air while Louis heard someone cussing from one of the rooms. There were two leather couches with a coffee table between them in the waiting area with different books. Some were labeled with tattoo artists’ names and two of them were labeled PIERCINGS. The reception was a black counter with rules tapped to the counter about how they wouldn’t do tattoos/piercings to anyone pregnant or drunk ect. The classic tattoo parlour vibe filled the building and was welcoming to the boys.

It wasn’t a rundown joint that they had chosen, Louis had been looking into the place since he started wanting to get the piercing a few months ago. _He_ never wanted Louis to get it done hence forth why Louis hadn’t. But now Louis was a free man, and was going to do whatever he wanted. And if that meant he wanted a cute belly button piercing then so be it.

There was no one at the reception so the boys sat on the couches and flipped through the black bound books. Niall and Zayn were commenting on some amazing tattoo’s they flipped through while Josh and Louis looked through the piercings.

“Are you getting it on the top or bottom?” Josh asked as they looked at the different jobs that the place had done.

“Top,” Louis said as he pointed to one of them. “Looks cuter.” Josh agreed as he flipped through some more photos. “Someone else should get one so I don’t go through this alone,” Louis said with a smile whine to his voice.

Josh chuckled and Niall looked thoughtful. “I should go home with a dick piercing. See how Liam likes that,” Niall joked and Louis busted up while the other two tried to stifle their laughter.

Suddenly a girl littered in tattoos with stretchers and a septum returned to the front. Once she saw the small group she smiled at them. “Hi, sorry I was just checking up with one of our artists. What can I do for you boys?” she asked as she walked around the reception and sat down. The boys got up and walked over while she pulled her dreads up into a messy bun.

“Hi, I’m here to get a belly button piercing,” Louis piped as he raised his hand slightly to signal he was the one speaking.

The girl looked over to Louis and beamed. “Awesome! Okay darling that’ll be forty five pounds,” she said. “No refunds if you don’t like it! Can I see some ID?”

Louis flashed his ID signalling he was old enough to get it done. Josh and Louis split the cost half way as that was part of the bet. The girl took the money and then disappeared to go get the piercer. Louis could feel fear bubbling in his tummy and Zayn chuckled before pulling his friend into a side hug. Niall was talking about how it wouldn’t hurt that bad from what he’d heard from friends while Josh agreed with Niall. He was excited to get his piercing done however and he did grin as Niall told him it would look good.

“Hiya!” Louis and the other lads turned to the voice. It belonged to a girl with dark skin and piercings littering her cartilage. She had tattoos inked across her arms and a bright smile. “So which of ya is getting pierced?” she inquired.

“I am,” Louis said taking a step forward. “Can they come in too?” he asked and she nodded before heading down the small hallway and into a room. Different art pieces littered the wall as well as some dream catchers hung around. “Sit right here love,” she instructed as she opened up a drawer while Louis took a seat down on the long black plastic seat. The rest of the boys stood to watch and Zayn walked over to Louis and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“If it gets infected I’m blaming you,” Louis whispered to Josh who laughed in response.

“Okay, I’m Naomi, your piercer for today, now lie down right here darlin’. I’m going to mark it; you tell me if you like the placement. Then I’ll stick a needle through it and bam you’re done!” She explained in an energetic voice as Louis lied down and pulled up his shirt. She made a small dot with felt and once Louis and the other boys agreed it was good he sat back again while she got the needle.

“Hold my hand,” Louis insisted and Zayn laughed before taking Louis hand in his. “Lou it won’t hurt that bad.”

Louis scoffed. “You get yours done then.”

Zayn smirked at that. The lady came back over with the needle while Josh and Niall looked over to watch. “Can I take a picture?” Niall asked as he held up his phone.

“Sure thing doll, just no videos,” she replied as he put on some black gloves. “Can’t have you posting videos so stupid ten year olds think they can do it themselves.”

Niall chuckled at that before pulling up the camera on his phone and took a picture of Louis slightly nervous face. The smaller lad looked slightly scared and Niall _knew_ he had to send these to Harry. Niall may or may not have picked up on Harry’s slightly growing infatuation with the dishwasher and read a few of Liam and Harry’s texts to one another.

The girl came over to Louis and sat down beside him with the needle. “Take a deep breath… okay, one… two…”

Louis squeaked in surprise as she pushed the needle through his skin. It didn’t hurt too badly, and Louis sighed in relief at that. She quickly removed the needle and placed in the bar and screwed on the ball. The pain dulled into a numbing feeling and once she told Louis he could sit up, he did just that and looked down.

“Shit that looks good!” Louis gawked as he looked at the cute metal bar through his belly button.

“Louis say cheese!” Niall grinned as he held up his phone.

Louis did a thumbs up and beamed as Niall took a quick photo before turning to the other boys. “What do you think?”

“It looks hot,” Josh admitted with a cheeky grin.

“Sexy,” Niall corrected and Louis giggled at that.

“It looks great Lou,” Zayn promised as he grinned wide to his best mate.

The girl proceeded to inform Louis about after care and the do’s and don’ts. No polysporn on the piercing, use salt water solution to clean, don’t be scared of crusties forming that sort of thing. Louis asked if it was okay to stretch with it or dance. The girl picked up on Louis meaning and said so long as he wasn’t making it hurt it would be okay. She recommended Louis didn’t do too much pole work before it was feeling better. Once it was all said and done they headed to the reception where the girl had a collection of piercings Louis could buy for when it healed enough for him to change it. They were all pricy but that was because they were made of proper metal and not cheap Ardene’s crap plastic.

“This is cute,” Zayn commented as he motioned to a pretty leaf design.

Louis nodded as his eyes scanned the metal. He pursed his lips and was about to settle for the cute metal when he noticed something else. His eyes widened at the pretty little dangling anchor. The top piece was just a regular quartz jewel but the dangling piece was an anchor with rope wrapped around it. He loved the pretty metal and pointed to it. [[x](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/MJpfymVwtGc/hqdefault.jpg)]

“How much is this one?”

The girl looked to it and hummed. “Another forty five pounds.”

“It looks pretty,” Niall awed as he looked at it.

“I’ll take it,” Louis said with a nod. He handed over the cash before taking it in a small box. They thanked the girls before heading out into the cool London air. It stung a little bit but Louis tummy was fine otherwise.

“I’m hungry, you guys want to go find a place to eat?” Niall inquired as he glanced up from his phone. It buzzed and he looked down at it before smirking.

“I’m up for a bite,” Josh agreed. “It is like almost six anyways.”

“There’s a really good place up the street me and Lou go to. Great food,” Zayn promised while Louis looked over suspiciously at the smug blonde.

“Sounds good to me,” Niall replied as he shoved his phone away, a wicked smirk still on his lips.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Harry sighed tiredly as the people around him mingled about in their expensive clothing and superior auras. The food show had been boring since Harry actually wasn’t going to purchase anything or use anything he saw. He was only there for publicity and he loathed every minute of it. Girls had been coming over to flirt with him along with some older men. Harry was far from looking for a bed for the night so he kindly brushed off their advances. It had been a busy day full of moving around and meeting new chefs and celebrities.

By the time it was six he was exhausted. Too much socializing and standing for his taste. He just wanted to go back to London and fall asleep in his own bed.

While Liam chatted with a man that had come up to them about something Harry felt his phone buzz. He took it from his pocket and looked at the message. It was from Niall and Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Niall had changed his name from just Nialler to Nialler with a shit ton of random emojis attached.

_Nialler: Check out what Louis about to do!_

Harry opened up the image and he almost chocked he saw the adorable nervous boy sitting in a tattoo parlour with a dot on his tummy. He looked absolutely cute with his fringe swept across his forehead and a giddy nervous expression painting his face. Harry quickly ducked away from the two men talking and went over to the side of the large bustling room. Just as he was about to take his phone out again he got another text.

_Nialler: Aint he a cutie!_

Once opening the photo, Harry’s jaw dropped at Louis bright smile and the metal bar through his belly button. He looked cute and sexy at the same time. The piecing was a real turn on and made Harry’s cheeks burn and his heart race. Flustered, Harry fumbled his thumbs over the keyboard as he typed a reply.

_Harry: When did he do that? He looks really uh good with it…_

_Nialler: Just now. Lost a bet with Josh, but partently he wanted one anyways._

Harry blushed as he looked at the picture again. He looked so fucking hot with a belly button piercing, Harry couldn’t deny it.

_Nialler: You haven’t replied. Tell me you aren’t locking yourself in a bathroom right now you pervert ;)_

_Harry: wtf Niall!_

_Nialler: aha! Is that a yes? Creepier!_

_Harry: It’s a no you dolt!_

_Nialler: Oh come on, we both know you want Louis bum ;)))))_

_Harry: NIALL_

_Nialler: and it’s confirmed! Damn Harruh you sly_

_Harry: I hate you so much_

_Nialler: Look at him!_

Harry opened up another photo and blushed as he realized Niall had taken yet another photo. Louis was sitting down in a booth beside the boy that must have been Zayn. He was grinning at the camera while balancing a spoon on his nose, Josh in the corner busting up. He looked so cute and adorable, Harry felt like he was about to explode.

_Harry: Tell Lou he just made my day._

Harry smiled fondly at the photo as he waited for Niall’s reply. The food show had just gotten a bit brighter with the cute photos of the fringe haired boy Harry felt infatuated with. He wasn’t sure if it was a like-like or if it was because of Louis job, but he felt something. Since Harry knew he felt it the first time he saw Louis so it was more likely the first.

_Nialler: He said ‘thanks for sending that to Harry’ *insert blush emoji* and he said ‘tell Harry anytime’ *inserts a shit storm of blush emojis*_

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. He knew Niall was playing him. Louis wouldn’t be blushing at something like that from Harry… so he thought. Sighing, he looked up and saw Liam looking for the curly haired man.

_Harry: Got to go, Liam is looking for me like a mom who just lost an infant in a supermarket_

Quickly his phone buzzed.

_Nialler: Louis loves the comparison. Don’t worry I’m only telling him what your saying, he cant see the texts. Your secret is safe with me lover boy ;)_

Harry blushed again, red in the cheeks, before heading over to his friend who looked about to ready to have an aneurism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) the thought of a belly button piercing on Louis makes me weak in the knees. My friend and i discussed if i should add it and she practically melted she wanted it so badly aha. If you didnt notice the picture to the side is the belly button piercing Louis choose! :)
> 
> Hope you like it:) xx


	6. Chapter 6

☼ ☽ **trigger warning; mentions of physical abuse** ☾☼

C h a p t e r   S i x

     ♔✳M e m o r i e s   o f D a y s   P u r p l e ✳♔

 

“Poor Liam,” Niall cooed as he closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

The boys were currently waiting for their meals to show up and entertaining themselves with utensil tricks. Louis was currently holding his butter knife with a fork hanging from it, since they made it out of cheap stuff and it turned out to be magnetic. Glancing over Louis smiled softly at Niall’s fond face. He hoped that Niall would try to work things out with Liam when he and Harry returned from Paris.

“Why poor Liam?” Louis inquired as he spun the silverware while Josh tried to mimic his trick.

Niall smirked. “He’s a worry wart. Harry is like his younger brother, so he probably is freaking out thinking Harry got abducted or something obscure. Sometimes he acts like an overly concerned mother,” Niall explained while chuckling.

Louis smirked at the thought. His cheeks were still pink from when he had found out Niall had sent that ridiculous picture of him to Harry. It was embarrassing, and he knew the dishwasher was getting a real kick out of it. Somewhere along the line Niall had figured out that Louis was slightly infatuated with the chef, and Louis was embarrassed. But it was true as Louis did fancy the cute curly haired chef quite a bit. He was very excited for their one on one prep _date_ in six days. The countdown made Louis tummy fill with butterflies and a small smile to graze his lips.

Shaking his head, he got back to their conversation. “I can just imagine it now,” Louis giggled as he pictured Liam in a floral summer dress running around trying to find a fully grown man wearing some overalls. He shook his head before taking a sip of his drink while he continued to smirk. Zayn moved his arm around Louis and smiled softly to his friend.

Josh noticed their movements and cocked a brow. “So like, are you two together?”

Louis choked on his water while Zayn’s body shook with laughter. “No,” Zayn managed with a smirk. “It’s just platonic. We’ve been best mates for about hmm…five years now I guess? I was about seventeen and you were eighteen.”

Louis nodded as he cleared his lungs. “Yeah, about then I guess. You started work a year before me, so seventeen sounds about right,” Louis agreed.

Zayn nodded and smiled softly to his friend. “Sounds about right.”

Josh looked to Niall for a brief moment then back to the duo. “Not to pester – I mean I imagine Niall knows – but I overheard you talking to the piercer before. So you two are strippers?” Josh asked bluntly.

Louis looked to Zayn warily while the dark haired boy pursed his lips. The smaller lad was concerned that Josh might think lowly of him. Zayn rubbed Louis hip reassuringly before he spoke, “Yeah. We got into the business a few years back.”

Josh nodded slowly and Louis could hear his pulse in his ears. He kept his eyes on his hands while Zayn continued to rub his hip while they wanted for Josh to reply. Finally after a few long seconds he spoke, “Well I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone in that business before. What’s it like?”

Louis looked up with wide eyes before smirking at Josh’s curious doe eyes. “It’s interesting. To be honest it’s kind of fun actually. I enjoy it most of the time,” Louis admitted and Zayn agreed. “It’s kind of exciting. And it pays fucking amazing cash.” Josh chuckled at Louis response. The older lad bit his lip before looking back to Josh. “You don’t mind right?”

“Pft!” Niall scoffed as he slapped Josh’s back. “This guy wouldn’t care. He’s chill Lou, it’s fine,” Niall promised as Josh rolled his eyes at his friend.

“ _I_ was going say that,” Josh booed with a small playful pout.

“Boo hoo,” Niall gave a snarky reply. Josh lightly punched his shoulder and Niall flicked his snapback up in response and sent the hat onto the table.

“ _Rude_ ,” Josh stated as he picked up his hat and placed it back on his head.

Louis smiled at their playful bickering. He really enjoyed their presence and playful atmosphere. Shaking his head he across the restaurant and his lungs froze at the sight his eyes landed on. Memories of bruises against pale skin flooded his thoughts. Images of pale skin due to exhaustion as well as unhealthy neglect and a cut across his cheek bone bubbled up in Louis mind like tar and began to choke him as if he were swimming in it. Sinking back he hid behind Zayn as he saw a familiar man in a suit with some other recognizable men. His heart beat was erratic and he squeezed Zayn’s arm tightly. The raven haired boy winced and frowned at Louis. Shakily Louis nodded his head in the direction his gaze was trapped. His eyes still filled with the site of purple on his arms, legs, hips, back, tummy, the list went on. So much purple.

Concern flashed across Zayn’s features before he looked where Louis eyes were locked. Louis felt Zayn’s breath hitch and the grip on Louis hip to tighten. His features darkened and became stone like as he saw the man that stood casually in the restaurant. “We’re leaving.”

Josh and Niall looked up from their playful banter and frowned to Zayn. “What?” Niall asked in confusion. “We haven’t gotten our food-”

“You can wait for it. Wrap it up, here’s some cash,” Zayn insisted quickly as he shoved a good amount of money on the table before grabbing his coat and handing it to Louis. “We’ll be outside. Go to the bubble tea place about three stores down. Meet us there afterwards,” Zayn instructed before getting up and shielding Louis as he fled.

Niall went to protest and ask what the fuck was going on when he saw who Zayn was watching as the two exited. A man with dark black hair styled in a quiff stood in a suit tailored to him. He had a few men around him and they were being ushered towards the back. He had a phone in his hand and was scrolling lazily through it. Niall recognized the stature but couldn’t place where. Before he could see his face though, he disappeared towards the VIP area.

“What was that about?” Josh inquired as he looked with concern and furrowed brows to the exit.

Niall frowned deeply. Zayn looked protective so instantly that it left Niall shocked. The hatred his eyes boar when he glanced at the man surprised Niall. The Irish lad had known Zayn since he was fourteen, and never once did he see that much loathing in his caramel eyes. “I’m not sure…” Niall admitted. “But I think we should get that food quickly.”

Meanwhile, Zayn was dragging a shaky Louis to the small shop. Once inside he sat the poor shaken boy at a stool and told him to stay put. It was pointless to tell him that though, Louis could barely move his legs on his own let alone wander off. Quickly he ordered Louis favourite shake as well as his own. He paid the man and once he got the cups he rushed back to Louis. The boy was still shaking and had Zayn’s coat wrapped tightly around his smaller frame. He sat beside Louis and rubbed his knee to help ease the boy’s tension.

“You okay?” Zayn asked softly once Louis had stopped bobbing his knee.

“Fine,” Louis managed as he took a sip of his drink to cool his nerves. “I just… I froze up. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zayn urged. He watched his pale friend with sad eyes. “Take a few deep breaths Louis. You look like a ghost.”

Louis nodded slowly and managed to take a few deep breaths. “ _He_ was there.”

“I know,” Zayn whispered as he continued to analyze his friend.

“He _knows_ I go there,” Louis whispered.

Zayn closed his eyes and reframed from rushing back there and punching him in the face. “I know.”

“He promised,” Louis voice broke as he spoke.

Zayn looked up at Louis whose eyes were glazed. “I won’t let him hurt you ever again.”

Louis swallowed hard, his eyes fixed on the window, his thoughts elsewhere. “So much purple.”

Zayn’s heart broke and he rubbed Louis shoulder in a calming gesture. “I promise Louis; as long as I breathe there will be no more purple.” A few tears spilled down Louis cheeks and Zayn’s demeanour shattered. He bit his lip to keep from choking on his own words.

“So much purple.”

By the time Josh and Niall entered the shop Louis had composed himself. He had rid his tears and calmed enough to ease Zayn’s stress. Zayn looked petrified when Louis started talking. But Louis couldn’t keep a lid on it; it started spilling like a waterfall. One could only bottle so much before something made it spill across the table.

“What was that about?” Niall demanded as he sat beside Louis while Josh fetched them some shakes.

Zayn went to tell Niall to shut up but Louis spoke. “It was just my ex. He… well you know he used to abuse me,” Louis admitted. Niall’s face fell and Louis smiled tightly to try to ease the sorrow growing in the shop. “It’s fine now. I’m not with him anymore as you know; I just didn’t want to see him is all. Sorry for worrying you boys. Let’s just head back to my place and play some more video games.” Before Niall could speak Louis added, “Please I just kind of want to drop it. It’s nothing really. Also Ni, could you not tell anyone? I mean I know you wouldn’t but just making sure…” Louis mumbled while Zayn pursed his lips as he picked at his straw. 

Niall watched Louis before forcing a smile. “I promise Lou. I’ll shut up, promise.”

Louis smiled gratefully. “Thanks man.”

“So…” Josh spoke up as he walked over. “What…?”

“We’re going to head back to Louis and Zayn’s place. Play some video games, veg out, talk about dicks all that fun stuff,” Niall said with a playful tone. Louis was extremely grateful for the bubbly blonde.

“Lots of dick talk,” Louis agreed with a wink.

Josh rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry Niall, Louis, but I’m into different genitalia.”

“You and be both,” Zayn chuckled. Josh perked up at for once not being the only straight guy before Zayn added, “Most of the time.”

The boys laughed at Josh’s pout and Louis smiled wide at his old and new friends. The boy was really glad he didn’t run high tail out of the restaurant his second day. He smiled softly as he thought; _I’ll have to thank Harry for that later_.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“Oh fuck!” Louis cursed as he woke up in pain. Zayn groaned beside him and slapped Louis head in a ‘shut the fuck up before I get up and kick your ass’ kind of way. The smaller lad pouted as he had rolled onto his tummy and it was sore from the fresh piercing. The alarm on the bedside table showed that his alarm was ready to go off for work.

Niall and Josh had ended up staying the night and left late Sunday evening. Niall had to get home for when Liam got back. They all could tell Niall wasn’t all that excited and it concerned Louis. He didn’t want to butt into their personal affairs, but really Niall looked down right miserable. Not so much as a text message had come through from Liam and it left Niall in a miserable state. Zayn had also told Louis how was concerned for the blonde and had offered for Niall to spend the night at their place whenever he needed to. The little blonde had been grateful and thanked them repeatedly before leaving.

Sighing, Louis turned off his alarm so it wouldn’t blare and wake up the raven haired boy. Lazily Louis got up and changed into a pair of sweat pants and then wobbled into the living room. His lilac sweater sat by the heater and Louis gratefully retrieved it and pulled it on. It was warm and cozy, causing Louis to sigh in content.

He bustled about making some eggs on toast since he had time to while humming softly. The radio was on and let out a steady flow of music to his ears. As he slid the eggs and toast onto a plate the song ended and the radio host came on.

“Hello everyone! That was Hozier’s hit song Take Me To Church! Amazing song, you all have to check out the rest of the album!” Louis heard the radio host go off and some random tangent about the singer while he placed the hot pan back on the warm burner to cool off. He slid onto the stool and began to eat as he listened to the radio host speak. He went off on some random tangent on the latest celebrity gossip that Louis ignored.

Once Louis finished his food he unplugged the radio and tossed away his scraps. He wanted to wear the hoodie to work but knew it would be too hot in the kitchen and didn’t want to leave it somewhere in fear it might get wrecked. Instead, he placed it neatly in his closet before tossing on a nirvana t shirt. Zayn was still fast asleep so Louis padded around carefully and made sure the lock the door on his way out.

The commute to work was boring as per usual. He got to work in record time and just as he was about to close the elevator doors a familiar set of long curls bounced towards the elevator. Louis stuck his foot out to stop the doors and was greeted by a large dimpled smile as Harry got onto the elevator before the doors closed.

“Thanks Louis,” Harry grinned.

Louis beamed at Harry’s energetic attitude. “No problem master chef.”

Harry chuckled before leaning against the elevator walls. “How was your weekend?” he asked.

“Good, hung out with Niall and Josh. They’re a rowdy bunch,” Louis joked as he fiddled with the string of his sweatpants.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head. “Jesus, I can’t argue with you on that one. Crazy is what they are.” Louis giggled and Harry smiled too wide for his face.

“How was your weekend in Paris?” Louis asked as the elevator doors opened. They both stepped out and Harry sighed.

“Exhausting,” Harry answered. “I don’t like the food shows. Too much… wasted time,” Harry admitted.

Louis smiled sympathetically. “Sorry to hear that.”

Harry shrugged and Louis watched discreetly as Harry chewed his lip. “Yeah, not my kind of thing. I’d much rather have stayed home,” Harry said.

Louis smirked. “Can’t argue on that.”

They wandered into the restaurant and Harry led Louis to the back and the baking area. “I need a little help. You have a knack for this stuff,” Harry praised as he ushered Louis inside the back room before grabbing some bowls.

Louis blushed at the compliment and followed behind Harry. Once the younger lad placed the bowls down he took a hair elastic from his wrist and tied his hair up into a cute little bun. He did it so effortlessly that Louis knew girls must envy him for his perfect bun making skills.

“What do you need me to do?” Louis inquired as he looked around Harry as the younger lad took some ingredients from a shelf.

“Mix this for me,” Harry instructed as he wandered over to the bowls again. “I’ll add everything and while I do that you mix.”

Louis looked up at Harry surprised but complied nonetheless. Harry handed him a wooden spoon – old fashion Louis thought – as he grabbed some dry measuring cups. With Louis watching, Harry scooped up some flour and placed it in a sifter over a bowl. Waiting patiently, Louis watched as Harry added a pinch of salt, some sugar, baking soda, and baking powder to the white soft flour.

“Okay, sift that – it should look like a baby mountain – while I grab the wet ingredients would you?” Harry said with a bright smile.

Louis nodded as he began to sift the dry ingredients. They powdered and made a small mountain in the bowl like Harry had instructed. He placed the sift down and looked to the door and waited for Harry. Louis mind trailed off to his warm grey jumper at home and wished he had worn it. He was still shaky from the encounter over the weekend, and being alone for even a moment made him feel vulnerable.

He picked at his nails and sighed deeply. So much purple…

“Back!” Harry’s cheerfully voice tore through Louis depressing thoughts.

Louis shot his head up and grinned softly to the curly haired lad. Harry wandered over and placed the wet ingredients down before looking to Louis with furrowed brows. “You okay? You look kind of down…”

Louis blushed at being caught and shrugged helplessly. “Just uh, something that happened over the weekend.”

“What to talk about it?” Harry asked softly as he ignored the baking and gazed at Louis in worry.

Forcing a smile Louis shrugged. “It’s nothing really. I just saw someone this weekend. Let’s just say it was someone I used to know who uh… wasn’t that great to me before. Just kind of got me a little down,” he admitted. He wasn’t sure why he was opening up to Harry, but he felt like he could. A feeling of trust had been established over the past week between the duo.

Harry frowned and hesitantly rested his hand on Louis shoulder reassuringly. “Well whoever it is, is a git,” Harry stated. Louis cracked a small smile as well as a blush.

“Thanks Harry,” Louis whispered.

Harry smiled softly. “No problem Lou.” He looked at the usually energetic childish boy and grinned as he squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand. “You want to crack the eggs?” Harry offered.

Louis eyes lit up and he beamed. Harry’s breath was taken away by the stunning smile. It was as if Louis had captured the sun in his features. “Totally!” he giggled.

They set back to work and Harry smiled fondly at Louis bright expression and laughter. He loved being graced with Louis company, regardless of if the boy thought it was a privilege or not. Harry knew that being in the presence of such a kind, sweet, funny lad had to be a privilege. Louis giggled as Harry poured the milk and bumped his hip into the smaller lads side.

The giggle rang in Harry’s ears and memories of a young boy in a long grey jumper flashed in his mind. The sleeves covering his wrists and palms like sweater paws. The boy giggled into his hand, his teeth showing through and his thin lips spread wide, shielded by a tea cup. The sun streamed through the kitchen window and made the bubbly boy glow in the morning light. A kitten wandered through Harry’s legs and brushed against him. The smell of cupcakes and tea filled the air in a sweet aroma. A younger Harry smiled dimples and all.

Harry blinked away the memory and came back down to Earth. Louis was still giggling and mixing the batter while Harry regained his composure. He hadn’t thought of that morning in so long. Well that wasn’t true, but he hadn’t zoned out and thought about it during work for a long time. And he certainly hadn’t been brought back to that time by a giggling co-worker.

“Okay, what next?” Louis inquired as he motioned to the mixed batter.

“Uh, right, now we add food colouring,” Harry said still dazed. He grabbed the baby blue food colouring and dripped it into the batter while Louis continued to mix. The colour spread into the batter in a soft blue shade. “I’ll grab a tin, just wait a second,” Harry said.

Harry went back to the main kitchen where some more people were around making food. The pans were set across the kitchen by the dishwasher area, so Harry walked over to grab them. His mind was fixed on Louis – the adorable fringe haired boy – giggle. It was nostalgic and heartwarming. It confused Harry immensely.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed the desired pans before heading back to Louis. He opened the door and saw the boy’s lips pursed and his eyes thoughtful. Wandering up to him, he watched as Louis sighed and frowned.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Louis jumped and blushed as he realized Harry was practically leaning his head on Louis shoulder. Harry’s warm breath fanned Louis cheeks and the smaller lad felt his heart rate increase. The effect Harry had on Louis was immediate and intoxicating. A warm blush coloured Louis cheeks as he bit his lip.

“Nothing really. I just wanted to thank you,” Louis said softly.

Harry cocked a brow. “Thank me for what?”

“Hiring me, stopping me from quitting,” Louis replied quietly. “You don’t know how much it all means to me, Harry.”

The way he said it made Harry’s heart flutter at the sincerity and soft gratefulness. Harry smiled and gingerly patted Louis back. “No problem Lou.”

Louis blushed at the nickname. Shaking away his blush Louis began to mix away again. “What next master chef?” Louis teased playfully.

Harry chuckled and being slightly bold, he moved his arms on either side of Louis and picked up the pan. “Fill this then put this in the oven for me?” Harry asked in a husky tone. Louis shivered and managed a nod. Harry was surprised by Louis reaction, but pleased nonetheless. He enjoyed teasing the boy.

Once he poured the batter Louis took the cake pan while Harry moved back from the smaller lad. Louis took the pan over to the oven to put it in while Harry checked the baking fridge to make sure that the icing he had made was still there and not used up over the weekend. Pleased with finding it there, he took the egg timer and set it before placing it in the pocket of his apron.

“What next boss?” Louis inquired as he wandered over to the taller boy.

“Colouring the icing,” Harry stated.

“Roger!” Louis jested as Harry handed him the icing. “What colour master chef?” Louis chuckled as he and Harry went back to the slightly messy area.

“Blue,” Harry replied as he picked up the food colouring.

Louis nodded as Harry handed him another mixing spoon. The icing was already in a small bowl so all they had to do was mix the food colouring. As Louis mixed the bowl, he leaned against the counter slightly and yelped before dropping the bowl onto the counter. He winced and held his tummy as the pain of pressing his piercing against the counter shot through him.

“Are you okay?!” Harry exclaimed, fretting over Louis sudden painful noise.

“I’m fine,” Louis smirked with a wince. “Just hit my piercing,” he admitted. He blushed slightly as he looked to Harry. “I’m assuming Niall told you?”

A pink sugar blush powdered Harry’s cheeks as well. “Pictures actually.”

Louis face turned a crimson red and he hid his face into his hands. “Oh god!” he yelped while his ears flamed with heat.

“Don’t be embarrassed!” Harry insisted as he moved Louis hands. He was taken aback by how _adorable_ Louis looked with such a rogue blush covering his skin. “It looked really good in the photos!” he reassured before blushing bright red too as what he said hit him. He quickly dropped Louis hands which were still in his own and flushed redder.

They were both flustered and embarrassed beyond belief.

“…You think it looks good?” Louis said with surprised eyes.

“Of course!” Harry continued. He may be embarrassed but he had already dug himself a hole anyways. “It suites you. Very well might I add.”

Louis eyes widened at his statement. He never thought Harry would say that in his whole life. It made Louis heart race so fast he was sure it was about to run out of the room and become an Olympic athlete. No one had ever done that to Louis before, not in the good way Harry did.

Harry’s lungs stopped functioning as he saw the shy smile form on Louis thin lips at his compliment. “Thanks…” Louis whispered, all blushy.

“How does it look?” Harry asked without thinking.

He went to take it back but Louis replied. “Good I think. It’s not red or gross… you want to see?” Louis asked softly, feeling bold.

Harry’s cheeks flamed but he nodded. “Sure,” he stuttered.

Blushing, Lous lifted the hem of his shirt up and revealed his new piercing. Harry gawked at the little bar through Louis adorable smooth tummy. It suited Louis figure and hips, bold and sexy against his tanned skin. Louis looked beautiful and memorizing. Harry had to reassure himself he wasn’t drooling at the site.

“Wow, it looks so good on you,” Harry admired.

“Thanks,” Louis said as he bit his lip. Slowly he dropped his shirt and Harry moved his eyes back up to the beautiful ocean that were Louis irises. “I like it… so what next?” Louis asked softly as he fidgeted. Harry almost cooed on the spot at Louis mannerisms.

“You can head to the dish room. Have to wait for the cake to bake before anything else can be done. Not much else you can do for prep until I teach you this weekend,” Harry admitted. Louis nodded at Harry’s words. Not wanting to leave Niall to do too much of the work, he started to head out. Just as Louis was about to leave Harry called out, “don’t forget our _date_ this weekend,” which caused Louis cheeks to burn red.

After taking a deep giddy breath Louis nodded with a pink blush and headed out of the room. And if you said Harry watched the sinful sway of Louis hips as he sauntered out, well you’d be right.

❄❆❄❆❄❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to add trigger warnings at the beginning to warn anyone reading who may be affected by certain triggers like violence/abuse/drugs/rape themes. I am more concerned about my readers safety/health than a small spoiler ♥
> 
> What do you think? What do you think is up with Liam? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading ♥♥♥ xx


	7. Chapter 7

❄❆❄❆❄❆

☼ ☽ **trigger warning; anxiety/terror/slight PTSD over abuse relationship and mentions of eating disorder** ☾☼

C h a p t e r   S e v e n

     ♔✳C o n c e r n ✳♔

 

Niall walked the busy streets of London with a frown placed on his features. He was so upset and mad at Liam he felt like he could burst. Liam had to work all day while Niall got off just a little while after Louis once Ed showed up for the night shift. The older lad had _promised_ Niall he wouldn’t be working all day. He had _promised_ to take Niall out for dinner, and yet here Niall was walking home all alone because Liam _lied_.

Instead of going home, he headed to Josh’s place. He wasn’t in the mood for returning to an empty apartment that seemed unwelcoming recently. It didn’t feel like _home_ anymore. It was infuriating and upset Niall extremely. Liam hadn’t even slept in their bed when he came home, Niall instead found him on the couch in the morning. It hurt a lot.

They hadn’t done anything together recently, and Niall couldn’t remember the last time they’d actually had sex. Whenever Niall tried to initiate it Liam would say he was tried and roll over. He knew sex didn’t make a relationship, but being rejected so swiftly without reason hurt. Liam didn’t do _anything_ intimate with him anymore.

At the rate things were progressing Niall was ready to move out. Maybe not break it off, but move out and try a trial separation to see if that helped Liam clear his head. The mere thought of breaking up with Liam made Niall’s chest hurt. The little black box Niall had hidden in their bedframe made Niall feel like the princess from the princess and the pea. But instead he was a boy who desperately wanted to propose to his boyfriend but couldn’t because said boyfriend wasn’t _there_ anymore.

He felt stupid.

He knew it was ridiculous to buy the ring when they’d only been together for a little over a year. But he’d known Liam for _years._ He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Liam, and Liam had seemed to feel the same until recently. It broke Niall’s heart.

Once Niall made it to Josh’s apartment he knocked once before stepping inside. Josh was probably asleep before his night shift at a 24/7 coffee shop or making dinner at this time. Niall often came to Josh’s place recently to escape the confines of his own home.

After passing Josh’s room and seeing he was still asleep, Niall decided to make Josh some dinner. _It’s the least I could do after always barging in,_ he thought.

The blonde pulled out a pan for stir fry as well as the necessary food items. He chopped up some peppers, onions, green beans, snow peas, carrots, and broccoli. After adding them all into a bowl with ginger and oil he turned the burner on before adding some more olive oil to warm the pan. Pulling some meat from the fridge, he cut up some chicken before adding some oil to them as well as garlic. Once it was hot enough, he started cooking the meat then added the ingredients after the meat was cooked enough.

Just as he moved he food around the pan he heard a groggy Josh making his way into the kitchen. Josh hummed with a sleepy smile as he saw Niall cooking. His white cut off shirt was loose on his body and his purple boxers clung to his toned legs. He slid onto the island stool and watched as Niall made dinner for him.

“What happened today?” he asked with a yawn.

Niall sighed as he pushed the vegetables around the pan. “Asshole canceled our plans. Decided that fucking around with Sophia was more important,” Niall cussed as he clenched his fist around the wooden spoon.

Josh furrowed his brows at his friend. “You _need_ to,”

“I know!” Niall snapped. He didn’t mean to snap at Josh, but he was so frustrated. Josh understood why Niall was angry, and waited for him to calm down. Sighing, he shook his head as he composed himself. “I know. Sorry. It’s just… Josh I’ve _tried_ so many times.” Niall’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He was exhausted with this relationship. He loved Liam dearly, and had loved him for _years_ now.

Josh furrowed his brows as he looked to his friend again. “Ni, please I’m begging. Just try counselling? I’ll help you drag him there if you need,” Josh said with a small quirk to his lips. “Please?”

Niall sighed deeply. “Okay… here, let’s eat,” Niall beamed to avoid the subject.

They two ate dinner with some playful banter here and there. Niall felt at ease with Josh and was glad they were close friends. He didn’t know what he’d do without him. Josh had been with Niall for years, always having each other’s backs. They were the perfect definition of friendship.

As they quieted down to finish eating Niall sighed to himself. He had thought that their relationship was improving, but it had only gotten worse when Liam had gone to Paris. Frowning, Niall pushed his food around his plate instead of eating. He felt too upset to eat and too preoccupied.

What was he going to do?

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“Niall looks really down.”

Harry glanced to Louis before looking to the dejected blond. It was Thursday evening and Louis shift ended in about half an hour. Harry had asked him to help cut some carrots, and at the boys comment Harry gazed at his poor blond friend. Niall was really down the past few days. Harry was annoyed with Liam’s attitude and was very close to introducing Liam very personally to his fist.

Harry sighed as he watched Niall slicing some tomatoes with a defeated slump to his shoulders. “He and Liam have been fighting.”

Louis face fell as he watched the blond boy. He gnawed on his lower lip “He’s dropped weight.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis statement as he looked to Niall. He didn’t _look_ thinner. “What makes you say that?” Harry inquired as he added some of the carrots Louis cut up to fry while Louis started slicing some peppers.

Louis shrugged and bit his lip. Harry took notice of Louis reluctance to share much. “Well… his cheeks are a little hollow. And his shirt looks looser than it did two weeks ago. He was wearing that when I first met him,” he explained softly. Louis shivered and Harry furrowed his brows.

“Oh,” Harry replied with a deep frown. “What should we do?”

Louis shrugged helplessly. “I don’t feel like I’m allowed to butt in. I’ve only been friends with him for a few weeks. You should Harry. I mean I’m not saying you have to, but someone needs to talk to Liam,” Louis insisted. “Bring up the eating thing, it hurts people around you when they see that kind of thing or hear about it.”

Harry looked to Louis and saw his eyes were cast down. He didn’t like the way Louis spoke, it was depressing and knowledgeable. He didn’t like the idea of Louis knowing about that sort of cruel thing. His mind wandered to how Louis would feel so familiar with that sort of behaviour, but tried to ignore it. After all, he barely knew the new dishwasher, so he shouldn’t butt into places he wasn’t allowed. Still, it stuck in the back of Harry’s mind for later.

“I’ll talk to Liam,” Harry assured as he took the sliced peppers from Louis.

“I’m sure it’s just his own neglect,” Louis spoke softly as he pursed his lips. “I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose. Probably all the stress.”

Harry nodded at Louis plausible answer. Once Louis finished slicing up some more things for Harry he wandered back to the sinks to wash the dishes. Almost every night Harry had shown up to Louis work and it made Louis increasingly happy. Every night Harry bought Louis time until he left so Louis could still mingle about so the other patrons didn’t feel left out. It mad the little dishwasher happy to have Harry so close to him all the time, and buying his time. It made him think that just maybe there was a tiny chance Harry felt something towards him too.

“Hey Ni,” Louis greeted the blond as he came in the backroom.

Niall looked up from his current job of loading the extremely hot dishwasher for glasses and plates. His eyes looked slightly duller than usual and it concerned Louis. “Hi Lou,” he replied with a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You want to talk about it?” Louis offered as he took a sponge and began to scrub the inside of one of the pots in the sink.

Niall stiffened for a moment before relaxing as he came over to Louis. “Liam hasn’t slept in our bed since he left for Paris.”

Louis eyes widened as he looked to the dejected blond. “Shit Ni,” Louis frowned as he wrapped an arm over the younger lads shoulder.

“He… he hasn’t even touched me for weeks,” Niall admitted as he gnawed on his lip. “I don’t know what to do. I suggested therapy yesterday and he shot it down immediately,” Niall confided. He looked miserable and felt devastated.

Louis frown deepened. “Stay at my place for a bit,” Louis offered.

Niall shook his head. “I don’t want to intrude. I think I might bunk at Josh’s place since he had a spare room. He’s not home often, so it won’t be irritating for him.”

“You aren’t irritating,” Louis scowled. “Don’t ever think like that Niall.”

The blond chuckled humourlessly. “I’m obviously very irritating if Liam can’t even stand to touch me.”

Louis frowned deepened. He hated how self-loathing Niall had become. It reminded him of a time in his life when he felt the same and he really didn’t want Niall in a similar situation. Then an idea struck him. “Zayn isn’t working tonight; he took the night off to finish a commission. Go to our place for the night and talk to Zayn. You guys have been friends for years. Also… he knows how to help,” Louis admitted in a whisper.

Niall looked to Louis and his eyes softened. “How’re you holding up?”

Louis shrugged helplessly. “Not too bad, not too good. I’m scared he’s going to show up one of these days.”

Niall nodded slowly at Louis words. Niall knew the basics; Louis had been in an extremely abusive relationship before working here. Zayn had informed Niall of all this when Louis started job hunting, so he was quick to insist that the fringe haired boy come work at the restaurant. Zayn had shared some details of the relationship to Niall. The main pointers he informed him of were the physical abuse, sexual abuse, and neglect to Louis health. Zayn never went into graphic detail, only stating those three things. It was enough to make the blond sick to his stomach.

He looked over to Louis who hummed cheerfully as he scrubbed out the pot. He couldn’t imagine what kind of sick bastard would want to put Louis through that.

“If he does, Zayn will chop his hands off,” Niall joked and Louis smirked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Louis admitted with a chuckle. “Let’s finish this up quickly now!” Louis giggled as he smacked the damp cloth against Niall’s ass.

Niall yelped at the sting and smirked deviously to the older lad. “Oh you little cunt,” he cussed with a smirk as he rolled up his cloth.

Louis eyes widened. “Now Niall, don’t make any rash decisions – Ah!”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Louis sighed as wandered in through the back door. The room was heavy with perfumes and colognes that it was almost suffocating. Manoeuvering through the room he got to his and Zayn’s tables as per usual. Louis had gotten home a tad late so Zayn already had a small dinner of pea soup and garlic bread ready for the boy. They had eaten quickly before Louis left rushing to catch the transit to the club. Harry had been sweet and adorable all day which put Louis in a bit of a dazed, dreaming state. He had told Zayn that Niall would be coming over later and Zayn was relieved the blond wasn’t going to bottle up his emotions.

As Louis sat down and opened his drawer he frowned as he noticed his favorite eyeliner was missing. As per usual in these sorts of situations, Louis pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the landline. Zayn picked up on the second ring.

“Everything okay?” he spoke quickly in concern.

“Have you seen my eyeliner?” Louis asked as he rummaged through his drawer.

He could practically hear Zayn roll his eyes before smiling in relief. “You brought it home with you last time didn’t you?” Zayn inquired. Louis pursed his lips in thought. “Said it was almost all used up and you needed to find the brand again.”

Louis groaned as he remembered that indeed he had brought his glittery pink liner home. “Dammit,” Louis pouted as he closed the small make-up drawer. “I was supposed to get that over the weekend.”

Zayn chuckled. “We were pretty busy. It’s not like it’s a big deal,” Zayn commented. “You’ll just have to wait till we go shopping this weekend for the dishwasher. You can grab it then.”

“Speaking of which,” Louis began as he pulled out random articles of clothing. “Thanks for not making me call him.”

“It was a bad idea from the start. I don’t want you ever talking to him again,” Zayn said softly.

Louis smiled gratefully before sighing as he looked over his outfits. “I don’t know what to wear…” he said as he pulled out some blue short shorts and frowned at them.

“What do you got?” Zayn asked.

“Baby blue shorts,” Louis informed while he rummaged through the drawer for anything else.

“Wear those and some braces, white ones preferably,” Zayn suggested.

Louis sighed again. Zayn chuckled and said he had to go, as Niall was on the line asking to come in. Louis hung up before he fished out the white suspenders and looked them over. He wasn’t sure what kind of shoes to wear at all, and frankly he didn’t want to be at work at all. A bad feeling had been weighing in his tummy ever since he saw _him_ at the restaurant the days prior. It scared him immensely. It didn’t help that Zayn wasn’t at work today either.

Shaking his head he grabbed his things and went to change. Once he finished and reassessed his look he slipped on some regular black flats since any heels wouldn’t compliment the shorts. His tummy stung a little but it was healing well so far and didn’t cause him too much discomfort. He had informed Karl that he couldn’t do pole work for a bit and Karl didn’t mind. Louis was glad he was so understanding.

Karl hadn’t said anything about a meeting tonight, though the way his voice had quivered a little made Louis question that. Louis knew that Karl being so bold and informing him was going to get him in trouble sooner or later. In turn, Louis didn’t get upset if he felt like Karl was hiding something. But still, it left a sick feeling in Louis tummy and worry to swim in his blue eyes.

Zayn wasn’t here, and Louis knew that he had to have a backup plan in case something did happen. Karl was his best bet, if he saw anyone from the gang he’d tell Karl he was feeling ill and go home immediately. Just as he was about to leave the back room he was surprised by a hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly at the sudden contact Louis turned to the hands owner. Louis recognized him; his stage name was something like Boy Wonder. He had shaggy blonde hair and was still in some sweats and a t shirt getting ready to leave. A backpack was slung over his shoulder and Louis noticed the slight shake of his hands. The boy was slightly older than Louis, but Louis knew him slightly well because he was dating one of the men in the gang. His eyes were hesitant and Louis furrowed his brows at his look.

“Can I help you?” Louis offered as he cocked a brow.

“You might want to be careful,” the boy stuttered and it further confused Louis. “The-the gang is here tonight,” the boy whispered. He looked around to make sure no one heard him before quickly heading back to his own table.

Louis eyes widened and his heart pounded against his ribcage. He turned to the hall towards the club abruptly and felt nausea overtake him. _He_ would be here tonight. Louis knew it was only a matter of time before he had to deal with _him_. Swallowing hard, he hesitantly approached the doors to the club. Zayn surely would stick close to him if Louis told him. Then Louis remembered Zayn wasn’t _there_. Fear swelled in Louis chest as he knew he had to quickly find Karl.

Deciding to make a beeline for his boss, Louis opened the doors and slid inside the club. The colourful hues of light danced across the ceiling while a boy twirled around the pole. Boys wandered around half naked with a sea of clothed bodies ogling them. Louis heart rammed in his chest as his eyes analyzed everybody in the room to see if he recognized any of them.

His legs moved shakily as he weaved through the large room. He felt sick as he made his way over to the bar where he knew Karl would be around. Once he broke through the crowd he felt like he was about to swallow his heart it was jumping so much. Terror shook his body as he realized somewhere in the swarm of bodies _his_ eyes were gazing across the crowd in search of ‘his little twink’.

Louis fingers shook as he looked across the bar in worry. He _needed_ to find Karl _now_.

“You okay?”

Louis jumped violently and spun around in fear. Terror raced up his spine and he anticipated the worst. Once he got a look of who was behind him his body immediately relaxed, sagging in relief. The familiar long curls greeted him along with a set of gorgeous emerald eyes.

“Thank god it’s just you Harry,” Louis whimpered while his voice shook.

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm at the tone in Louis voice. He had seen the jumpy boy approaching the bar with a very upset look plastered across his lovely features. “You okay?” Harry repeated with worry woven in his voice.

“Back room?” Louis suggested quickly, well practically begged.

Harry’s concern was evident on his face as he nodded. Louis took his large warm secure hand in his own and dragged him through the club towards the private rooms. His legs were shaking as they made their way around bodies and along the sides of the walls. Louis knew that if _he_ saw him, he could easily come up and demand Louis services and there was no chance the fringe haired boy could refuse him.

By some stroke of luck, Louis and Harry managed to make it into a private room. Harry followed Louis inside and watched with furrowed brows as Louis closed the door quickly and locked it. Noting how Louis fingers were shaking violently as he turned the lock, Harry watched on in worry. He’d never seen the younger lad so shaken up, not even last week when Harry found out his secret. This was pure terror lit in the poor boys eyes.

“You okay Louis?” Harry repeated, begging for an answer.

Louis took a shaky intake of breath before shaking his head. “No,” he spoke. His voice cracked and he bit his lip harshly.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do, but he settled for going to Louis and holding the half naked boy to his chest. A voice in the back of his head nagged him that this was not how you treated employees and you sure as hell didn’t constantly go back to them night after night to see them at a strip club. Harry ignored his thoughts regardless and instead focused on the fringe haired boy who looked like he’d seen a ghost. Louis wrapped his arms around him and made a noise similar to that of a strangled sob. The curly haired man was surprised and extremely concerned at this rate. Louis was bubbly and happy, never had he heard Louis make such a broken sound.

“Shh,” Harry hushed as he smoothed out Louis hair. “I’m here,” Harry assured. He wasn’t sure how that could calm Louis or comfort him, but it did. Louis relaxed slightly and clung fast to Harry as he regulated his breathing.

If you had told Harry two weeks ago that he’d be holding a stripper in his arms, comforting them, and _feeling_ things for them he would have looked at you as if you were crazy. Now though, it seemed plausible and not so unbelievable.

“Want to talk about it?” Harry asked softly as Louis pulled back slightly to rub his wet eyes.

Louis shook his head quickly. “I can’t. It’s dangerous,” Louis admitted. Harry frowned at Louis words. Not wanting to anger Harry by not telling him – Louis knew that Harry wouldn’t ever feel anger over something like this but _he_ was stuck in the poor boys mind – he continued. “That guy I was telling you about earlier? He’s here, and well…” Louis couldn’t speak much more.

“Shh, you don’t have to tell me Louis, okay?” Harry promised as he rubbed the boys arm in a calming gesture.

Louis looked up in surprise before his eyes softened. A bad feeling weighed Harry down as he pieced together why Louis might look surprised. It was a faint idea, but an idea that made Harry sick to his stomach nonetheless. “Thank you Harry,” Louis whispered.

“Don’t thank me for something like that. You shouldn’t feel pressured to tell me something you don’t want to,” Harry insisted. He hoped the sinking feeling was wrong. He didn’t like the idea that something bad had happened to the cute dishwasher.

Louis smiled gingery up at Harry. “Okay… sorry about that,” Louis apologized as he sighed and rubbed his red eyes. “Fuck, wow I’m really sorry! I probably look crazy,” Louis groaned into his hands.

Harry shook his head and chuckled uneasily – the thoughts that made his chest feel heavy still in his mind. “No you don’t. I’m glad I could help,” Harry said with a tight smile. “So long as you’re okay?”

Louis nodded and pursed his lips. “Yeah, for now. This business can be entertaining… unless you get mixed up with some costumer drama,” Louis admitted.

“I can see why you want out,” Harry complied while Louis went and sat down on the sofa. The older boy patted the seat beside him so Harry sunk down beside him. “Is the income from my place not enough to get out now?” Harry inquired with knitted brows. He was sure it was since Ed lived off the night shifts and occasional weekend.

“It’s complicated,” Louis said as he pursed his lips.

Harry didn’t want to pry – well yes he did but what he wanted didn’t matter – so he kept quiet. “Are you going to leave?” Harry asked softly as he smiled reassuringly to the still shaken boy.

Louis nodded and sighed. “I can’t stay here. The uh… guy and I really aren’t on good terms,” Louis admitted.

Harry nodded. “Are you going to be okay going home alone?”

The idea hadn’t struck Louis until then. Suddenly the sick feeling was back. He didn’t know what to do. There was bound to be numerous gang members hanging around since _he_ was here tonight. Not only that, there were probably other gangs here too who would recognize Louis has _his little twink._ Louis tried to contain his shaking but it was hard. He was overwhelmed.

“Shit I hadn’t even thought of that,” Louis confessed as he tangled his fingers in his fringe.

Harry frowned before an idea struck him. He was concerned with Louis mannerisms, and utter fear of whoever was outside the room. But he knew interfering might upset Louis regardless of how much he wanted to. “I could take you home,” Harry offered.

Louis perked up at that and looked to Harry in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course,” Harry assured as he smiled to Louis.

Louis sighed in relief. “Thank you so much Harry. Shit I am in so much debt to you,” Louis blushed as he looked down to his bare lap.

“Nah,” Harry shook his head. “Let’s just get you home, yeah?”

Louis complied. The older lad instructed Harry where to go to wait for him while Louis quickly changed. Harry complied and left the room with Louis. He stayed close to the smaller lad as they maneuvered through the crowded club. Once they reached they bar and Louis saw Karl he told Harry he could leave the club. Harry nodded and reluctantly left, his concern for the adorable lad filling him.

“Karl?” Louis called softly. The old man looked over to Louis and his eyes widened in concern.

“You look shattered,” he commented as he eyed Louis poor posture and the hand on his tummy. “You feeling okay?”

Louis shook his head. “Not really… I’m feeling really sick actually. I almost uh, puked on a customer,” Louis lied.

Karl looked to him fearfully. “Please don’t do that,” he begged. Louis reframed from chuckling at the poor man’s features. “Go home, get some rest,” Karl ordered sternly. “Take tomorrow off too.”

Louis nodded as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He told Karl he’d call him during the weekend to update him on his ‘health’ to which the older man complied. Sagging his shoulders in relief Louis began to manoeuver through the sea of bodies back to the exit. He was so looking forward to getting the hell out of this place.

Luckily, without incident Louis managed to make it to the backroom and change. The boys looked at him in confusion as he clocked out so early. Paying them no attention Louis tossed his bag over his shoulder and headed out the backdoor. He was greeted with the welcoming site of Harry leaning against the opposing cement wall of the alley. His lean body rested against the brick walls, his leg kicked behind him and his large hands in his coat pockets. _He looks hot as fuck leaning against the wall,_ Louis concluded.

“Thank you so much,” Louis thanked as he stepped outside and over to Harry.

Harry beamed to Louis as he pushed off the wall. “No problem, got to keep my dishwasher safe,” Harry smirked before blushing at his words. “I mean, uh,”

“No it’s fine,” Louis blushed with a grin.

Harry’s cheeks flamed as they began walking out of the alley. Louis enjoyed the twinge to his cheeks. He bit his plump bottom lip in embarrassment while his soft green almond eyes studied the cement. Louis admired his straight nose, slightly turned down at the end. His eyes wandered his jaw that had a slight shade of light stubble and the long curls that brushed softly against his neck. He was stunning, Louis concluded.

“I called a cab,” Harry said breaking Louis from his trance.

“You don’t understand how grateful I am,” Louis chuckled with deep rogue cheeks.

Harry smiled fondly to the dishwasher who looked down bashfully. “Anything for you Louis,” Harry said softly. His words surprised both of them and Harry blushed, flustered yet again.

“You’re too kind for your own good,” Louis giggled with a warm blush of his own.

The cute giggle was enough to send Harry over the moon. It was so adorable and sweet Harry felt like he might get a cavity listening to it. The cabbie was idled by the sidewalk and the two went over to it to get in. Louis told him the address while Harry told him his own, and the man nodded before beginning to drive.

“So, Saturday,” Louis spoke.

“You can just come over when you wake up. Just call me before hand,” Harry offered.

Louis complied.

They talked idly for the duration of the drive. It was easy and nice. Louis hadn’t held such a normal conversation with a man of interest for a long time. They talked about Harry’s ambitions for the restaurant and how he would have to make a mountain of cupcakes for Halloween that was approaching in the next month. Louis listened intently and giggled at Harry’s lame jokes – jokes that were certainly destined for eye rolls but Louis couldn’t help but giggle.

“Here,” the cabbie voiced.

Louis looked up at the rundown building and reframed from sighing. Harry looked and a confused look came across his face. Louis blushed – thinking he might have thought lowly of Louis home.

“It isn’t much,” Louis admitted as he unbuckled his seat.

“No that’s not it,” Harry quickly insisted while Louis opened the door. “I didn’t mean anything bad from my uh look. I just… recognize the place is all,” Harry spoke truthfully.

Louis quirked a brow and smirked. “Weird. Wouldn’t think you would know anyone here,” he admitted as he got out of the cab.

Harry frowned. “Yeah…”

“Well,” Louis chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his small frame. The cold bit at Louis warm cheeks. “Goodnight, Harry.”

Harry smiled fondly. “Night Louis,” he replied softly before Louis grinned and closed the cab door.

Later, once Harry got home he wandered through his kitchen to make some late night tea. Louis apartment building was still weighing on his mind as he poor some boiling water into a mug. As he tried to jog his memory, a fat soft animal weaved through his legs. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled as the cat wrapped his tail around Harry’s leg as she purred against the large man’s lanky legs. She pawed at his bare feel softly and demanded to be coddled.

“Up you come,” Harry cooed as he picked up the fat white cat. Her fur was soft and fuzzy with some grey spots around her back, tail, and a large one that covered half her face. Her blue eyes looked at Harry as she padded her little paws against Harry’s nose. “Missed you too, Darcy.”

The cat meowed as she pawed Harry’s face again. He smiled softly as he moved the cat so she rested her head on his shoulder while he held her with one arm. While she kneaded his shoulder Harry took a sip of his tea as he thought.

Suddenly his memory jogged finally.

He could remember Paul in the front seat, looking up at the building slightly uneasily. Harry sat in the backseat, watching as someone exited his expensive car. Their body was sagged in exhaustion as they looked up at the building. He looked reluctant to leave the security of the car as he chewed nervously on his bitten down thumb nail. His fingers lingered on the door before slowly pushing it to a close.

Harry blinked away the memory and frowned. He placed the cup down on the island and looked over to the vacant island stool. Darcy mewled and Harry chuckled as he moved the cat onto the counter. She sat on the marble and looked up to Harry with big eyes before they closed in content as Harry scratched between her ears. Harry pursed his lips while he thought.

Just why was that night coming back to him, and why was it because of Louis?

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Louis run into his ex at the bar but I put it off for a later date.. 
> 
> What do you think is up with Liam? And do you think Niall is being silly wanting to propose so soon? Any speculations as to whats going on with any of the boys? So what do you think? I know its been a while since my last update but I hope the 5,000+ words makes up for it! ♥
> 
> So I went back and changed the grey sweater to the lilac sweater btw. I feel stupid making it grey in the first place, I totally meant lilac but for some reason my brain was being stupid. 
> 
> Please leave some feedback! :) ♥♥♥


	8. Chapter 8

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

☼ ☽ **trigger warning; mentions of drugs; marijuana & ecstasy. mentions of physical abuse**☾☼

C h a p t e r   E i g h t

     ♔✳I t s   O v e r ✳♔

 

“I agree with you Niall, trial separation is the best,” Zayn complied as he smiled reassuringly to his friend.

They were sat in the living space with some coffee and oreo cookies. Niall had poured out what had been going on recently between him and Liam while the raven haired boy listened intently. Niall felt devastated and looked shattered when he finished. Zayn was concerned for the poor lad. Niall looked helpless.

He nodded at Zayn’s words as he took a sip of his coffee. “I just… I’m scared he’ll leave me, Zayn.”

Zayn’s eyes softened. “It’ll be okay Ni. And if you guys do break up, it’s for the better isn’t it?”

Niall managed as nod.

“Firstly,” Zayn sighed as he took a long drink of his coffee. “You need to start eating properly. Louis noticed and I can see he’s right.”

Niall furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You might not be aware of it but you’ve dropped some weight. It’s all the stress. I suggest you grab what you need tomorrow and leave for a while. Regain your health and decrease your stress,” Zayn suggested. “I’m no therapist, but I do know what is best for you Niall. And staying there right now is not.”

The blond nodded yet again as he took in all Zayn told him. Zayn could tell he didn’t want to leave Liam, but he didn’t have another choice. Staying with Liam was toxic at the moment for the poor guy. He knew Liam was a good guy that wouldn’t intentionally jeopardize Niall’s health. Still, there was definitely something going on with him. Ideas formed in Zayn’s head but he didn’t think much of them. He didn’t think Liam had cheated, though that was probably a good guess. Liam wouldn’t do that though, Zayn knew that much. But that didn’t rule out another person in Liam’s life. Sophia was Zayn’s first idea. Maybe she wanted to get back with him, or maybe he still had lingering feelings. Either way Zayn had to speak with Liam at one point. They weren’t as close as he and Niall had been, but they had been good friends during high school. Well, before Zayn realized his mother couldn’t pay for him to live by himself in London. Then the stripping job came into play and he had to push through high school before starting attending UNI for an arts degree to which he dropped out soon after starting.

“I love him,” Niall groaned as he curled up on the sofa. “I love him so much Zayn.”

Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “It’ll be okay Niall, I promise.”

Niall sighed deeply as he nodded. As they nested down suddenly the front door opened. They both perked up at the noise before looking to one another. Zayn jumped to his feet – thinking someone had broken in – and quickly grabbed the baseball bat beside the couch. Niall looked wide eyed to Zayn as he hid behind the couch as the raven haired man raised the bat over his shoulder. It had never been the best neighborhood – not by a long shot – so Louis had insisted on buying a baseball bat for the living room and each bed room. At the time Zayn had chuckled and rolled his eyes saying his paranoia would kill him some day. Now Zayn was beginning to realize they’re was a method to his madness. Quietly, Zayn raised the baseball bat over his head.

“Zayn tell me you have some tea – oh my god! Are you trying to kill me?!” Louis shrieked as he saw the raised bat in Zayn’s hands.

Zayn sagged in relief as he dropped the bat while Louis looked at him uneasily. “Thought you were some robber,” Zayn chuckled as he propped he bat against the wall.

“Well I good sir am just a humble hot piece of ass,” Louis retorted and Zayn smirked.

“Why’re you home so early?” Zayn asked in confusion as Louis wandered into the kitchen to make some tea. Niall got up and looked to Louis equally confused.

Louis sighed and shook his head. “ _He_ was there…” The phrase hung in the air for a stale moment before Zayn suddenly grabbed the bat again and began to storm towards the door. “Zayn!” Louis exclaimed as he quickly rushed to his friend to prevent him from committing homicide.

“I’m going to kill him!” Zayn roared as he tried to shrug Louis off.

Quickly Niall got up to aid Louis. Eventually the two boys got Zayn settled down and onto the couch – taking the bat away in the process. He was fuming on the couch as he clenched his fists so tightly Louis thought they would fall off due to lack of blood flow. Usually he had a level head, but when it came to his best mate he was very protective and lead by emotions.

“What did he do to you?” he demanded as Louis sat down on the coffee table while Niall sat down beside Zayn again.

“Nothing Zayn, I didn’t see him. I was just told he was there. I got out of there as quick as I could,” Louis promised as he smiled tightly to Zayn.

The way Louis answered made Zayn immediately feel bad. He didn’t mean to demand it so harshly and sure as hell didn’t want to make Louis feel obliged to answer. “Sorry Louis,” he apologized. The raven haired boy sighed deeply. “Fuck I’m so mad.”

Louis nodded and Niall looked to Louis in concern. He looked shaken up. “You okay? You look pale,” he asked with furrowed brows.

Louis shrugged. “It was… pretty bad. I got all shaky and stuff. Harry was there tonight though and took me home.”

“Harry was there?” Niall asked in shock, his jaw practically on the floor.

Louis blushed. “He’s there every night.”

“You never told me that!” Niall exclaimed as he looked at the two before him. “No wonder he’s head over heels! Not only does he get to see you at work all cute and cuddly, but he gets to see you acting all sexy at your other work!”

Louis blushed crimson at his words while Zayn smirked at the fringe haired lad. “He doesn’t like me!” Louis argued as he buried his face in his hands to conceal his blush.

Niall scoffed. “Trust me Louis, that man totally fancy’s you!”

Louis blushed redder. “Shut up! We’re discussing you, not me! Now where were you two in your Niall discussion?”

“No I think it’s time to discuss you for a moment,” Zayn chimed in. “But not regarding Harry, though I’d trust Niall on his judgement. Let’s discuss _him._ ”

Louis sighed deeply while Niall and Zayn waited patiently for him to speak. “He was there somewhere for a meeting. There isn’t much to say really. I managed to avoid him and get out of there.” He eyed his nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world as he spoke. Zayn noticed and frowned.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

Louis shook his head. “I’m going to crash. You two talk, give Niall some of your grade A advice,” Louis suggested as he got up. Before any of the boys could object Louis was in his room with the door shut firmly. He listened for a moment and once he heard the boys muffled discussion he sighed in relief.

In reality Louis did want to talk to Zayn. But right now he felt it was more important for Niall to vent his miseries. Instead Louis went into his drawer and pulled out a little baggy as well as a cute little pipe that was clear but at the bowl there was a glass octopus wrapped around it. Louis had bought it online a while back when _he_ had told Louis to buy himself a birthday gift with _his_ credit card. If Louis had ever said that same thing to him he would have been in a load of shit for not putting more thought into their relationship. The small lad shivered at the memories.

Shaking his head he packed the bowl before going over to the window and sliding it open. The metal frame made a screeching noise as the rusted frame skidded over itself, and Louis winced. The smell of stale pot filled his nose and turned is nose up knowing that the person below him was airing out his room.

Disregarding it Louis took his lighter and placed his thumb over the small hole on the side of the bowl. As he inhaled while lighting the herb he let his mind swim as the drug expanded through his system. He took his thumb off the hole and exhaled slowly as he felt his mind become dazed. He loved the numbing feeling. As he took a second toke he let his mind drift.

_“Here Lou,” he smirked as he gripped the base of Louis’ neck._

_Eighteen year old Louis winced at the contact before his eyes fell on the small tablet balancing on his boyfriend’s index finger. Louis heart raced at the sight of the drug and the fear in his veins. Surely he wouldn’t force him to take god knows what it was. Shaking his head Louis pulled out of his boyfriend’s strong grip. “What is that?”_

_“It’ll make you feel good,” he smirked again as he gripped Louis’ thigh tightly. Louis didn’t much like the contact. He didn’t like anything with his boyfriend anymore._

_“I’m fine without it,” Louis replied curtly as he stood from the couch._

_The air was suffocating with cigarette smoke mingled with pot. Louis hated when he brought him to this room. There were a few leather sofas surrounding a black circular stand with a single pole shooting upwards to the roof. Louis had been requested to strip in the room before and didn’t much like it. Usually Louis steered clear of the men he knew would ask for a special show in the back room, AKA anyone in boyfriend’s gang. He felt extremely violated when he had done it once before and Louis told him he would quit and go homeless if he was brought in again. He didn’t make any promises hence why Louis avoided the stares of the gang._

_“Come on Lou, lighten up why don’t you,” he scoffed as he popped the pill in his mouth swiftly._

_“I’m going,” Louis muttered as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the sofa._

_Louis knew what he wanted and he wasn’t going to put out. Louis had been virtually a virgin since he’d met present boyfriend. He’d never gone past the forceful blow jobs he would make Louis do. He didn’t seem to want to lose Louis, so in turn hadn’t pegged too hard for sex but did bring it up often enough. Louis knew today was going to be one of those days and the drug was to help loosen Louis up. He was disgusted by his boyfriend’s behavior but didn’t show it, for fear he would get physical again. The last time Louis had showed even in inkling of his discomfort he had bruised his abdomen black and blue._

Louis sighed as he shook the memories from his mind. He was gone now, it didn’t matter anymore. None of it mattered anymore. That was his past and he was trying to look towards the present. His present was better and becoming brighter. He was getting a lot of income from his two jobs, and he was gaining some very good close friends. No one was hurting him anymore, and he liked that a lot.

He snuffed out his pipe before putting the left over herbs back into a plastic bag. After he cleaned out his bowl be put all his things back into his dresser cupboard. He sprayed some strawberry perfume around the room before grabbing one of his towels and opening the door. The two boys were still talking on the couch so Louis went into the bathroom to take a bubble bath. He ran the water and added his favourite strawberry bath bomb while he grabbed his shaving kit and assured his body wash, shampoo, and conditioner were in the bath. If you said Louis was obsessed with strawberry you were right.

He grabbed some candles from under the sink and placed them around the bathroom before lighting them. After turning off the light he basked in the warm hues that flickered across the room in a soft dance. Stripping down Louis took off his shirt, sweats, socks, and the light blue panties he was wearing. Blushing he looked at them and prayed no one ever saw his laundry _ever_. He stepped into the water and sighed in content as he sunk down. The bath was warm and soothing against his tense muscles. The pot had given him a good calm and the bath relaxed him exactly how he needed.

He soaked in the yummy smelling water for a while as he closed his eyes. He basked in the warmth and comfort of the bath water as he let his mind drift around forming different thoughts – most of which consisted of Harry. He hummed softly before slowly fluttering his eyes open. Dampening his hair he added the shampoo and scrubbed the strawberry scent into his growing hair. After he had doused his hair in water to rid it of shampoo he added some conditioner to his fingers before massaging it into his scalp.

Leaving it to sit he pulled out his shaving kit. He applied a generous amount of yet again a strawberry smelling shaving gel before shaving his legs. He knew some might call him very feminine but really he just enjoyed this kind of thing. He also hated gender normalities.

Once his legs were done and he had washed his hair out Louis drained the dirty bath water. He quickly showered his body with clean water to get rid of the bathwater so he didn’t get a rash. After that was all done he got out and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He tossed his dirty clothing into the bathroom hamper and padded into the living space.

Zayn and Niall had unfolded the sofa into the hide-a-bed, and sat on it while eating popcorn with a movie playing in the background as they talked idly. Louis smiled fondly at the two before grabbing a glass of orange juice. He chugged it down and left the glass on the counter before rushing to his room to change. He tossed on a pair of white cotton hip huggers and pulled the lilac sweater over his head. Once he was changed he went back to the living room and squealed as he jumped down beside Zayn startling the two boys.

He giggled at their faces before they smirked and rolled their eyes. Louis was grateful for the two of them, so dearly grateful.

They began to talk – Niall not taking note of what Louis was wearing due to the dim light. If he had been paying attention he may have recognized the sweater that adorned Louis body. But instead the blond was oblivious and managed to talk the boys into watching some scary movies while discussing some other irrelevant topics.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Harry was frowning at the itches that spread across his body and the hissing of Darcy keeping him wide awake.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“Harry is really late,” Louis commented as Niall handed him another dish.

It was Friday afternoon and Harry had yet to show up to work as with Liam. Everyone was equally confused and no one could get a hold of them. Louis was becoming a worry wart over him, fearing that maybe someone had seen them together the night before. Once that thought hit him he was panicking with the idea that maybe someone had hurt Harry. While he had an internal break down washing dishes Niall smirked at his internal melt down. _Head over heels the both of you_ , Niall thought with a chuckle. Though, Niall was also concerned for Liam as well because he hadn’t answered any of Niall’s calls either.

As they worked – Louis preoccupied with worry – Niall’s phone rang. The blond excused himself while Louis continued to mull over the idea that Harry was hurt. Should they try calling again? What about Paul? While all these things rushed through his mind he almost didn’t notice the red faced blond coming back in through the door.

Louis looked with a quirked brow as Niall held his hands over his mouth and his face turned redder. His eyes were damp and his body shook and snickers escaped his lips as he tried not to break into hysterics. Louis was confused as hell at Niall’s antics.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked slowly.

“Harry has fleas!” Niall cackled as he broke into hysterics. His laughter echoed through the room as he tried to keep himself up right as he laughed. “His cat got fleas and gave them to him! Oh my god!” Niall howled as he propped himself up with the sink. “I can’t stop laughing oh my god!”

Louis mind processed what Niall said before he started giggling before it turned into full blown laughter. “He got fleas?!” Louis snorted as he tried to stifle his laughter.

“Apparently!” Niall replied breathlessly as he continued to giggle.

As they continued to laugh Harry finally showed up for work. Early in the morning Harry had gone to take Darcy in to the vet as she was hissing and scratching all over. Immediately they had taken the cat for a bath and informed Harry she had fleas. That’s when it got bad. Harry had gotten them too. What were the chances one of the few species of flea that could live on humans would jump onto his poor cat after he only let her out once an hour every day onto the damn porch? Apparently they were very high.

He had sulkily taken some human friendly flea shampoo before retreating to Liam’s place to shower. Liam had almost kicked him off his door step when he found out Harry had fleas, but being the great friend he was he rushed Harry into the bathroom and slammed the door after him. Once Harry was all showered up Liam gave him some clothing to borrow so Harry was in some awkwardly fitting jeans and t shirt. Luckily though they were around the same size.

After he was done, he and Liam started to drive to the restaurant only for Harry to see all his missed calls. He quickly called Niall and informed him of his situation to which he hung up on the blond after he started cackling like a maniac.

“If I end up getting fleas for letting you in my house I’m going to murder you,” Liam stated coolly as they stood in the elevator.

Harry pouted. “S’not like I wanted fleas!” he retorted.

“Neither do I,” Liam replied curtly. They were silent for a moment before Liam spoke again, “Niall wasn’t home last night.”

Harry perked up at that. “What do you mean?”

Liam shrugged helplessly. “He left a sticky note on the fridge saying he was spending the night at Louis and Zayn’s place.”

Harry hummed as he pursed his lips. “What’s going on man?” Harry asked.

Liam frowned, obviously surprised with the curly haired man’s words. “What do you mean?”

“With you and Niall?” Harry sighed deeply. Liam shrugged and Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s not eating.”

This perked Liam’s attention. “What?”

The concern in Liam’s voice relieved Harry. “Louis noticed yesterday. I don’t know how he noticed before you,” Harry spoke accusingly.

Liam groaned as he shook his head. “We’re having a falling out. I don’t think he wants to be with me anymore,”

“Fuck off,” Harry cussed as he cut Liam off. Liam’s eyes widened. “Niall’s trying his ass off to _not_ have a falling out. And regardless you need to know when your steady boyfriend that you supposedly love stops eating properly. What is going on with you?”

Liam ignored Harry. “What about you and Louis? He’s coming to your place tomorrow right?”

“That is not what we’re talking about,” Harry snapped. He was irritated that Liam was jumping around his questions. Whatever was going on with Liam was affecting all his relationships, friends, family, and boyfriend. It was concerning as hell to Harry, as this wasn’t _Liam_.

“God you’re _both_ so fucking irritating,” Liam scoffed as the elevator dinged. “Mind your own fucking business and butt out!” Harry tried to object – angry and pissed he would say something like that about Niall – but Liam quickly stormed out of the opening elevator doors.

The curly haired man sat in shock as he watched Liam march down the hallway. Millions of thoughts ran through his head, none too pleasant. A lot of them consisted with him punching Liam square in the jaw.

Angrily he followed after Liam, aggravated by his stupid childish behaviour. He made his way into the restaurant and before he could go over to punch Liam in the face he heard someone clear their throat. Harry almost groaned but composed himself as he turned around. When he saw who it was his bad mood evaporated.

“Lou!” Harry greeted the bleach blonde who stood in front of him. “Lux!” Harry cooed as he noticed the giggling little girl on her hip. Lou smiled fondly as Harry baby talked Lux before turning back to her. “Sorry, I didn’t see you. Liam is being stupid,” Harry explained.

Lou chuckled. “He can be really stupid for being the smart one,” she admitted.

“What do you need?” Harry asked as they moved over to the counter were some cakes were on display.

“I need a cake. We’re doing a baby calendar for Lux and I need a pretty pink cake for her birthday month,” Lou explained.

Harry grinned largely. “Firstly; you have to give me one. Secondly; when do you need it by?” he asked as he reached behind the counter and quickly grabbed a note pad and pen.

Lou grinned uneasily. “Uh… three maybe four hours?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Thanks for the warning,” Harry chuckled as he wrote it down. “I can manage that I think. What kind of cake?”

Lou described the cake for Lux who also had very relevant input that Harry took down as well. Once he got all the information Lou said she had to run to go grab some more things last minute. Harry said farewell and played a quick game of peekaboo with Lux who giggled loudly as they left. Lux had defused Harry’s tension so he dismissed Liam for now. At the moment he had to get to work quickly on a cake for his little god daughter. And he knew just the cute bubbly blue eyed helper to ask for assistance.

This was when he walked in on Louis and Niall laughing hysterically.

Just as he opened the door he saw Niall and Louis laughing loudly – Niall half in the sink as he used it to keep himself up right. Confused, Harry watched the two before it dawned on him. He blushed as he realized they were laughing at _him_. Pouting Harry cleared his throat loudly.

The two boys noticed and Louis tried to reframe from giggling while Niall just laughed harder in Harry’s face.

“Rude,” Harry scoffed.

“Funny!” Niall corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes while Niall sniggered. “Okay, anyways! Louis would you mind helping me?” Harry asked as he elbowed the snickering blond.

Louis giggled before nodding. He followed after the curly haired man as they walked towards the baking room. He noticed how Harry’s shirt fit differently on him and now his pants were practically slipping down past his arse. Louis smirked at that.

“What’s up with the gangster look?” Louis joked as they entered the baking area.

Harry blushed and shrugged. “Liam wears baggy pants. I had to borrow his because mine are all infected with fleas,” Harry explained.

Louis giggled and smiled toothily at Harry. “Well your ass is showing, just so you know.” Harry’s face turned a rouge colour. “Okay what’re we making?”

Louis clapped his hands together excitedly and Harry grinned fondly at the adorable dishwasher. “Another cake, this one for my god daughter,” Harry informed while he pulled down some bowls before grabbing some dry ingredients. “Mind getting the wet ingredients?” Harry requested.

Louis nodded and quickly rushed to the large fridge to grab the necessary food items. Once he grabbed the eggs, milk, ect. he brought them back to the counter top and placed them onto the stainless steel. Harry was already sifting the dry ingredients and Louis noticed his hair falling into his eyes. The younger boy’s hands were covered in flour so he couldn’t put his hair up now.

Louis noticed this and rolled his eyes fondly. “Want me to put your hair up?” Louis inquired.

“You know how?” Harry asked in surprise as he let Louis unroll one of the elastics from his wrist.

“I have five sisters, well technically six,” Louis explained while he moved behind Harry. “Sort of comes with the big brother job to know how to do hair.”

The curly haired man’s eyes widened. “That is a lot of siblings!”

Louis chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, they’re quite the handful. But I love them all, and my baby brother. They mean the world to me,” Louis said softly as he reached up and combed his fingers through Harry’s soft silky hair. As he pulled it all together and into a cute little bun he hummed softly. “The oldest is Charlotte is sixteen – Lottie for short – and the youngest are Doris and Ernest – they’re just a little over a year old.”

A toothy grin spread across Harry’s face as he heard the fond tone to Louis voice. “That must be awesome to have so many younger siblings, and so young too.”

Louis smirked and rolled his eyes. “They can be a handful. But yeah, I love them a lot. Okay done!” Louis chimed as he finished Harry’s bun.

Harry beamed at the fringe haired boy. “Thanks Lou!”

Louis cheeks flushed pink. “No problem Harry.”

Once again they started to mix the wet ingredients with the dry. Louis stirred while Harry added small amounts of milk to the mixture as well as vegetable oil. The younger boy smiled at the smaller boy as he stirred and whistled happily. It was infectious and made Harry’s heart swell with adoration.

“Here,” Harry spoke up as Louis stopped mixing. “I’ll show you how to crack an egg with one hand.”

Louis nodded before blushing as Harry came up behind him and reached around him to better ‘demonstrate the technique’. His warm breath fanned the back of Louis neck and sent pleasant shivers to race up his spine. Harry’s larger warm body lightly pressed against Louis back, dwarfing the shorter man. After composing himself Louis watched fascinated as Harry effortlessly cracked the egg and it slid unbroken into the bowl.

“That’s amazing!” Louis exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder at Harry. His breath caught in his throat as he realized how close Harry’s face was to his.

“It is pretty cool,” Harry replied while his eyes twinkled as he looked at the two blue oceans before him. Harry gazed at Louis and noticed his eye shape was slightly almond shaped but also hooded giving him a playful yet seductive look to his gaze. Harry noted the cute little natural bags under Louis eyes and how adorable they looked on him.

Somehow they managed to break their eye contact while sugar sweet blushes powdered their cheeks.

“Let’s see if I can do this,” Louis spoke softly as he picked up an egg.

Harry contemplated his next move before going for it. He placed his hand over Louis and the boy looked up at him in flustered surprise. “You hold it like this,” Harry whispered softly as he moved his fingers – Louis moving with his. “Then lightly tap it,” Harry instructed as he moved their hands to tap the side of the bowl. “Then take your thumb like this – yeah. Now make sure you pull up with your index finger and there you go!” Harry cheered proudly as Louis broke the egg and it fell perfectly into the mixture.

Louis grinned largely. “That’s super cool!”

To be honest it was kind of lame, but neither boy really cared about that. They just cared about that small contact – neither knowing the other was very excited about the small electric touch.

Harry grinned before pulling back. “I’ll go grab a cake pan – heart shaped. Lux insisted,” Harry chuckled.

Louis nodded as he began to mix up the eggs and batter while Harry slipped out. The curly haired man quickly went to where he kept some of the decorative pans with a grin plastered on his face. He was smiling so much it hurt. This weekend… he might just flirt a little more boldly with the dishwasher he concluded. Just as he was about to head back he heard Niall in the sinks so he poked his head in to see Niall and Liam speaking.

“I’m fucking sick of this bullshit,” Niall hissed in a whisper. “All weekend and no fucking phone call?”

Harry winced. He didn’t want to eaves drop, but he was concerned with how Liam had been ignoring his boyfriend recently and how Niall had been acting. The poor boy was heartbroken but Liam mistook it for anger. They were standing in front of one another, Liam’s arms crossed with his jaw set in stone. Niall’s body shook slightly and Harry feared he was about to cry.

“Well?” Niall snapped.

Liam rolled his eyes. “It was two and a half days! Why are you getting all crazy about it? It’s not like you gave me a call when you disappeared last night!”

“Because Harry talked to me but I didn’t even get a call from my _boyfriend_!” Niall exclaimed in frustration. “And holy shit I left you a damn note because you never text me back anymore!”

Liam scoffed. “Niall you’re overreacting over everything! Jesus I can’t do anything with you getting pissy!” Harry frowned because he didn’t like Liam’s tone.

Niall looked taken aback, hurt. Harry furrowed his brows. “What’s your issue?! Of course I’m overreacting when you don’t talk to me anymore!” Niall whimpered.

Liam groaned. “We live together! We talk all the time!”

Niall crossed his arms and Harry saw his body shaking slightly. “Fuck you, you asshole. Fuck you, I’m fucking so done with this bullshit!”

Suddenly Liam’s features fell and his jaw dropped as his eyes became fearful. He looked surprised by Niall’s words, as was Harry. “No Ni, don’t say that baby,”

“Don’t you dare call me baby!” Niall shouted. “Not after how you’ve been treating me! I’m not just some piece of ass! Fuck you!” Niall yelled as he poked Liam’s chest. “Fuck you and all this bullshit! I’m done with you treating me like I’m just a… a… a fucking side whore!”

Harry jumped back as Niall stormed out of the dishwashing area and towards the exit. He looked ready to break down and Harry’s heart throbbed at the sight. The bubbly blond was supposed to be happy, not on the verge of tears. Swinging the door open he quickly marched out of the restaurant while Liam sprang into action.

“Niall!” Liam exclaimed as he rushed out of the sinks.

He went to go follow the blond but Harry jumped into action himself. Grabbing Liam’s arm he stopped the boy from moving. Realizing Harry was there, the brown haired man looked to his friend in surprise.

“What the hell? Let me go Harry,” Liam ordered as he tried to break free from Harry’s hold.

“Give him a minute,” Harry suggested. Liam frowned and looked distressed. “I was eaves dropping. Liam what the fuck man? Get your shit together,” Harry snapped as he dropped his hand.

“I already told you; don’t butt in,” Liam growled before walking out of the kitchen.

Harry stood jaw slack for a moment. What had gotten into Liam? Shaking his head, he headed back into the baking area. He knew he had to call Niall and tell him why Liam hadn’t followed. He also needed to talk to Niall later. Something was seriously bugging both of the duo. Harry never saw them even bicker before the beginning of this month, and now it was constant.

When he entered the room Louis was humming while slowly mixing the batter. Once he heard Harry he looked to him and beamed. “What took you so long?”

Harry smiled at Louis bubbly atmosphere. “Just need to make a quick call. Uh, can you keep mixing? We’ll pour it into the pan when I get back?” Harry asked as he handed Louis the heart shaped baking pan.

Louis took the pan and frowned at Harry’s features. “Everything okay?”

Harry smiled gratefully to Louis. It was surprising that Louis was so in tune with Harry’s emotions. “Niall and Liam got into a fight. Niall left, so I have to call him. I also have to call and see if Ed or Josh can come in to sub for Ni,” Harry explained.

Louis brows knitted together. “Oh… I hope Niall’s okay. He was really beat up all weekend and this week about their relationship. He was _really_ upset when Liam didn’t even text him…”

Harry sighed and nodded. “I’ll be right back,” Harry promised as he smiled at the older lad. Once Louis started mixing the batter again Harry headed into the empty sink room and pulled out his phone. He dialed Niall’s number and on the fourth ring he picked up.

“I’m not coming back sorry Harry,” Niall sighed deeply, his voice hoarse.

“I’m not expecting you to,” Harry replied softly. He was glad Niall even picked up the phone after what just unfolded. “Liam went after you but I stopped him. I assume you need some time?”

Niall chuckled humourlessly. “Yeah. I think… I think we just broke up?” Niall choked back a sob.

Harry frowned deeply. “Don’t say that. Just take some time for yourself. You can crash at my place if you need. Fleas and all,” Harry offered lightheartedly. “Or we could go with the proper option and rent a hotel for the next few days. Abuse some good old room service,” Harry suggested with a smirk. He was concerned for the blond.

“Nah, I’ll have to pass. I’m going to crash at Zayn’s,” Niall replied. “Him and Lou promised me I could use their couch. I’ll stay there for a night or two. Then I’ll go to Josh’s for a while. I just need some time. Hope it won’t be too hard with work…”

Harry smiled softly. “No its fine. Ed wanted some more shifts anyways. Take a few days off, get your head collected. Keep me updated kay?” Harry spoke gently.

Niall chuckled lightly. “Promise. See you later.”

They said their farewells before Harry hung up. After calling in Ed who agreed to come in, Harry headed back to Louis. He was mad at Liam and upset that his two best friends were fighting. This wasn’t like either of them, and most certainly not like Liam.

“Everything okay?” Louis voiced in concern.

Harry looked up and gave the boy a small smile. “Yeah… but it looks like Niall’s crashing at your place.”

Louis furrowed his brows. “I hope him and Liam work everything out…”

Harry nodded. “Me too… right so this weekend,” Harry said – changing the topic. “My house is infested with fleas so I can’t exactly cook there. Is your place fine?” Harry asked as he dropped in some pink food colouring into some white crème icing he had pulled out of the fridge. While Louis mixed the batter and Harry the icing he waited for Louis reply.

“Sure, I don’t have much food other than basic stuff though,” Louis admitted.

“It’s fine,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll bring the groceries.”

Louis smiled softly. “Sounds like a plan.”

Harry smirked coyly. “Sounds like a _date_.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, I know I said this would be the date chapter but I had too much to add and such.. what I wrote was only supposed to be around three thousand before like four thousand words of date but three turned into six... whoops! ♥
> 
> date will be next though! ♥
> 
> what do you think is going on in the niam universe :o what do you feel that Niall should do? What's up with Liam? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) ♥♥♥


	9. Chapter 9

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

☼ ☽ **trigger warning; talk of abuse, implied sexual harassment** ☾☼

C h a p t e r   N i n e

      ♔✳D a t e ✳♔

 

Zayn lounged on the sofa as he skimmed through his sketch book aimlessly. He knew he needed to find a part time job, but at the same time he wanted to be a roaming artist. Currently he was trying to finish a commission for someone, but was taking a coffee break. His mind roamed to last night’s events and he clenched his hand so tightly he feared he’d break the graphite of his pencil. Zayn had literally considered going up to _his_ gang home and beating the shit out of him with the baseball bat. His eyes flitted to the wooden object of mass destruction before he sighed. _Someday_.

What did he want? Zayn was baffled by his reckless behaviour. He had to know that by doing this he was risking going against his own oath, thus making him a dead man walking. From what Zayn understood he couldn’t go back on his word unless he was prepared to die. Swearing on the Don was a till death oath. And _he_ sure wasn’t taking it like that. Maybe it was because he was now the Don, but Zayn knew that didn’t matter. It just meant he was free game to overthrow.

Shaking his head, Zayn got up and dumped his cold coffee. He noticed Louis miserable attempts at hiding the dishes under a big pot, and rolled his eyes. After adding some soap and water he washed up the dishes before putting them back in their designated places. Once that was done he tidied up the messy living room and smiled as he picked up the large lilac jumper. It was soft and knitted, a momentum Louis cherished dearly. The grey beanie was also on the coffee table.

_“Louis what’s wrong?! What happened?!” Zayn questioned feverously as he ushered the boy inside the apartment. Louis looked like a dead man walking, all pale and shaky._

_Louis kept his eyes down as he wrapped his arms securely around his middle. His small fists clenched tightly at the fabric of the sweater he wore as he nuzzled his nose into the collar. Zayn felt his heart break as he saw the fat tears fill Louis sunken eyes. His chest heaved as his body shook while tears streamed down his usually happy bubbly face. The raven haired boy was struck with concern and fear as Louis began to break down._

_“Louis please, what’s wrong?” Zayn begged._

_The smaller lad flinched at Zayn’s slightly demanding tone. Zayn noticed and frowned deeply. He noticed Louis did this from time to time, and it worried him. It wasn’t a good sign._

_Louis voice shook as he spoke, “We got in a fight and he told me to whore myself out until I made five thousand pounds.”_

_Zayn’s heart stopped. His lungs wouldn’t function and his head spun. What? What did Louis just say?_

_Suddenly Louis broke down into sobs as he rushed into Zayn’s open arms. The younger lad held Louis close as he sobbed against his chest. His mind still reeled at the statement. What? But Louis boyfriend was ideal… wasn’t he? Wasn’t he a great guy? Wasn’t he always caring towards Louis?_

_Then it hit Zayn like a train, running him down and leaving him gasping for air. Louis was being abused._

Zayn shook the memory from himself. It was painful to remember, and he couldn’t even imagine what Louis went through. It must have been devastating. It angered Zayn to think about to say the least.

Suddenly there was a loud shrill of the phone bringing him from his thoughts. Confused, Zayn went to the landline and picked it up. “Hello?” he greeted.

“Zayn?”

“Niall?” Zayn said in confusion. “You okay?”

A shaky breath greeted Zayn, a breath on the verge of tears. “No.”

Quickly Zayn buzzed the blond in and waited for him. Once Niall knocked Zayn quickly opened it and opened his arms as Niall rushed into the hug. He cried against Zayn’s chest and he had to reframe from remembering all the times Louis came home like this. This couldn’t be good.

After closing the door he ushered the younger lad into the living room and sat on the couch with him. Niall cried against Zayn’s chest and babbled about what had happened. In return, Zayn rubbed his back and hummed to him softly to help ease his body quaking sobs. He was angry at Liam and very concerned for the boy in his arms.

“I’m just some whore to him,” Niall whimpered as he wiped his teary eyes.

Zayn’s eyes softened. “No you’re not. Never think that,” he insisted.

“I was going to propose,” Niall whispered as he sniffled.

Zayn’s eyes widened. “What?” he gasped. Had he heard right?

Niall nodded. “I love him, so much. I bought the ring; I was going to ask him to be my husband. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him,” Niall gushed as tears formed in his eyes again. “But now… Zayn… Zayn, I think he’s cheating on me,” Niall sobbed violently.

Quickly Zayn wrapped his arms around his friend and let him cry into his shirt _. No way,_ Zayn thought, _no way Liam would do that_! But a part of him was concerned for it. If it was true… Niall would be broken, devastated.

“Hey, it’ll be okay Ni,” Zayn reassured quietly.

“We broke up, he might hate me! Fuck Zayn, he won’t even have sex with me anymore! I’m not good enough for him, I’m gross! He probably thinks I look bad and that I’m not good enough for him. What am I going to do?” Niall sobbed.

Zayn hushed him softly. “Don’t say that. Liam wouldn’t ever, ever hate you. And you are far better than anyone deserves Niall; please don’t ever put yourself down… Stay here for a bit, m’kay? I’m here for you Ni.”

Niall sniffled against Zayn’s collar bone as he nodded. “Thank you Zayn,” Niall whimpered.

“Anything for you,” Zayn promised.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“Louis what’re you doing here?!” Karl exclaimed in surprise.

After work ended, Louis decided to go to the strip club for some hours of work. He felt bad lying to Karl the night prior, and he needed some more money if Zayn and him were going to install a new dishwasher. He hadn’t gone home, only texted Zayn. He knew Zayn wouldn’t let him go if he’d gone home, but he felt bad making him pay for it all.

His phone had blown up with messages and calls from Zayn demanding him to come home. He turned his phone off after saying he’d message him after work was finished. A thought pegged Louis that Zayn might show up with Niall, but if that happened that just meant Zayn would be there to watch over Louis.

“I’m feeling better, and I felt bad about leaving yesterday,” Louis stated as he leaned closer to Karl to hear him over the music that played overhead. He was wearing the outfit he had been wearing when he first met Harry here. It hugged his features and he enjoyed the soft material.

Karl frowned and looked around. “Okay. Just… avoid the back room.”

Louis heart raced but he nodded. “He’s here?”

Karl shook his head. “No, but the gang is. He’s given them free reign to drag you into the backroom. And Louis… I can’t control anything in the backroom.”

Louis shivered at that. It made his stomach churn and he regretted coming. But he had to face it. He understood that _his_ game plan was trying to push Louis to quit the strip club. If he quit here, that meant that he had enough money to support himself and move into a better neighborhood away from the gangs clutches. Louis was far from that point. _He_ just wanted Louis to fail sooner, so Louis would be back in his arms. It disgusted the small lad.

“Understood. Thank you Karl,” Louis smiled. Karl honestly was such a great man, and Louis respected him immensely.

Karl smiled, his eyes wrinkling. “No problem Tommo.” Karl glanced up and smirked. “You’re new regular is here.” Louis heart raced and he grinned as he saw Harry wandering over to the bar. Karl noticed the gleam in Louis eyes and shook his head. “Careful Lou, don’t want people finding out about you two.”

Louis blushed cherry red he swatted at Karl’s arm. “We’re not dating…”

Karl’s bushy brows shot up. “Well, that sure is something. I thought you two were totally fuc-”

“Okay! I’m going!” Louis exclaimed as his face brightened.

Karl chuckled while Louis quickly rushed away. _Damn old fart,_ Louis thought with a pout and a deep blush. Shaking his head, he wandered over to the curly haired man. Harry was ordering a drink and fiddling with one of the rings on his fingers. His lean body and strong looking arms showed in the button up he was wearing. The top two buttons were undone showing off a portion of his chest. His jeans hugged his legs and his boots completed the look. He looked sexy as hell, almost making Louis drool.

“Hey there,” Louis purred against Harry’s ear.

Harry jumped but smirked as Louis slid into the seat beside him with a coy smile. “Hey there,” Harry chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. “How’re you there Tommo?”

Louis smirked with a cocked brow. “Well I’m doing just grand, sir. How’re you?”

Harry hummed as his lip quirked up. He enjoyed Louis flirty outgoing attitude at the bar. It made him pine for Louis even harder. “Better now that you’re here,” he winked. A satisfied smirk formed on his lips as he saw the blush form on Louis cheeks.

Chuckling he handed Louis over some cash for his time. The younger lad took it and quickly counted it with wide eyes. As usual, it was a lot more than Louis would anticipate. “This is blow job money. I hope you know I have a policy,” Louis joked. Harry chuckled with warm cheeks. “Well I out to give you a lap dance for all this Mr. Styles,” Louis said with a wink and a devilish smirk.

Harry quirked a brow at that with an amused grin. “I wouldn’t mind just that.”

Louis tummy once again was doing flips at Harry’s flirtatious stature and the quirk to his lips. Usually Louis would avoid anyone who was getting too flirty or anything with him, but this was Harry, his very sexy boss. Which Louis may or may not have a little crush on. He almost rolled his eyes at the thought. He sounded like a school girl.

“Well I can give you just that,” Louis purred into Harry’s ear, being bold as ever. When he took on his persona as Tommo he became even bolder than usual and more forward. Harry could tell by the way he himself swallowed hard and his breath hitched that he quite liked this side of Louis.

Louis led Harry over to a private room – not the backroom of course – and Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off Louis bum. Quickly he moved his eyes elsewhere so Louis wouldn’t catch him staring but damn, Louis bum was fine. Harry knew what he was doing was wrong, as Louis boss. But instead he pretended he wasn’t Louis boss when he came here, when he came here he was just another costumer who was infatuated with Tommo.

“This is quite the situation isn’t it?” Louis chuckled once they reached the room and Harry had taken a seat on the couch. Harry shrugged while Louis shook his head with a smirk.

“I got to say, I might be becoming infatuated with you Louis,” Harry spoke freely now that they were alone. Harry’s heart raced at the sudden confession and nerves made his palms sweaty as he fretted over Louis response. It had just slipped out; he hadn’t meant to say it that bluntly.

Louis felt his cheeks burn but nonetheless he walked over to Harry and got into his lap. “Really now?” he whispered into Harry’s ear softly.

“Possibly,” Harry replied softly while his tummy pooled with nerves.

“What kind of infatuation?” Louis inquired as he moved against Harry sensually.

“Not sure yet,” Harry answered as he looked up at Louis’ ocean blue eyes. He hoped the smaller lad couldn’t tell he was lying because he knew exactly how he felt.

Louis heart was racing in his chest at Harry’s bold confession. It made Louis’ tummy do flips and for him to scream to the sun on the inside. He hoped it wasn’t just playful teasing, he hoped that maybe there was a chance Harry felt similar to what Louis felt.

Louis ducked down to Harry’s ear again. “Well, please do tell me when you find out.”

“You’ll be the first to know,” Harry promised.

“Good,” Louis drawled. “I’d hate to be left out.”

Harry watched with slightly hooded eyes as Louis moved over him. His body had drool worthy curves and thick thighs that made Harry swoon. He wondered how many people wanted to be crushed by those sexy thighs, and he was sure he wasn’t alone in that thought. As Louis bent back and exposed his tummy Harry bit his lip as he saw the cute piercing glitter causing him to lose his mind.

All too soon Louis was finished and crawled off Harry’s lap. “Well, you still have my time. But I suggest we go into the front room. Zayn might show up and he’ll have an aneurism if he can’t find me,” Louis admitted.

Harry nodded as he stood and hoped it wasn’t obvious he had grown tight in his jeans. “Why would Zayn have an aneurism?” Harry quirked a brow.

Louis sighed and shook his head. “Some drama. There are some customers here tonight that Zayn doesn’t much appreciate. Zayn didn’t want me coming tonight,” Louis explained as they wandered back into the front area. They slid onto a vacant horseshoe red sofa with a white table placed in front with some empty drinks on it.

A boy wearing nothing but a revealing thong came over to see if Harry had a drink order.  Harry complied before the boy wandered off. “Maybe you shouldn’t have come then,” Harry frowned.

Louis waved it off. “I had to. Money, and well… they’re going to be around a lot as usual. I just have to get used to it again…” Though Louis knew this time around was a lot different. He now had a target over his head. It practically illuminated over him screaming _HEY FAIR GAME! COME HAVE YOUR PIECE OF TOMMO!_

Louis shivered thinking about what they could do to him behind closed doors. He knew _he_ wouldn’t let them have too much of him, since he as _his_ and all… but Louis didn’t put it past him to let them do some things to him. It made Louis sick to think about. He was just glad Harry was here. He had relied on Harry’s schedule for the man to show up.

“So… you may be infatuated with me?” Louis hummed as he nuzzled closer to the curly haired man.

Harry blushed red. “Hmm… I wonder.”

Louis looked up at him innocently. “Hmm… well I may be infatuated with a certain costumer of mine…”

Harry’s heart raced at that. “Wouldn’t that be something,” Harry managed.

Louis hummed in agreement. He moved a hand to Harry’s thigh and smirked. “Wouldn’t it be?”

Before either could speak another voice chimed in. “You are in so much shit Louis.”

Louis winced and peaked up at Zayn who was glaring hard at him with Niall by his side wearing a shit eating smirk. He should have predicted this outcome. Well he had, but he kind of hoped Zayn wouldn’t go through with it. And certainly not during a very sexually intense moment. He mentally cursed Zayn and made a mental note to beat him to a pulp with a pillow later.

“Damn you look fucking hot Louis,” Niall commended with a whistle.

“I know,” Louis gloated with a laugh.

“And Harry your jeans are looking a little snug there,”

“Niall shut up,” Harry growled.

Niall just cackled. This was definitely a mood booster for the upset lad. Louis quirked his brow at Niall’s statement and peaked over at Harry and almost gloated that yes in fact, Harry was getting slightly confined. This only made Louis blush harder and pray that in fact, his feelings were mutual.

“Well sorry to interrupt, but Louis ought to come home. Before I strangle him,” Zayn stated sternly.

Louis pouted. “Meanie,” Louis muttered. “I’m fine Zayn. Honestly, I haven’t seen anyone.”

“But you _could_ have,” Niall chimed in.

Harry was lost and concerned over their conversation.

Zayn sighed and shook his head. “Louis come on. I already talked to Karl. He agreed you should be at home.”

Louis grumbled before standing. “Whatever. Here, for the dishwasher,” Louis said as he tucked the cash Harry had given him into the band of Zayn’s pants. Zayn’s eyes widened at the bills. “Well, I ought to go,” Louis sighed as Harry stood after the other who wandered back to the front.

Harry nodded. “Well, I better go as well… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Louis looked up at the curly haired man who was spinning his rings again. A smile formed its way onto Louis lips as he looked at the blushing boy. “Yeah… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Zayn was mad, that was obvious. But didn’t show it during the night, as he knew Louis only had the best intentions at heart. He also didn’t want to show Louis any outraged behaviour. He was mad and let Louis know how he felt, but he didn’t blow up. He didn’t want to trigger Louis, for which Louis was grateful.

Niall spent the night at their house and once they got home Louis had offered as much support as he could. He had offered to go break Liam’s knee’s with the baseball bat, but Niall had quickly declined. They both knew Louis knew how. Instead, they settled on eating junk food and trying to cheer up the blond. Liam had called numerous times, all of which Niall ignored. After a while the blond just turned his phone off.

Harry did call, and Louis promised Niall was fine, not good but fine. The lanky curly haired man was very concerned for Niall. Louis admired that. He was glad that Niall had seemed better at the club, but Louis could tell Harry was still mad at Liam as well as worried for Niall.

It was now nearing the time Harry would arrive, and Niall as well as Zayn had left to go grab something to eat and play some billiard at a bar to help cheer up the heartbroken blond. Louis had suggested Niall get that dick piercing and was able to get a grin from him and an eye roll.

Louis rushed around the flat and organized anything out of place. He didn’t want to look like a slob in front of Harry. In fact… he liked Harry. A lot. More than he should, he concluded. A lot more. Shaking his head, Louis then went to his room to put on some clothing since he was still in his t shirt and boxers. After a great debate, he put on a simple black tight shirt and some blue tight skinny jeans that he knew showed off his ass and thighs. He also put on some black lace panties for good luck, because you know what they say about black panties.

Once he was all set he lit his favourite vanilla candle to make a yummy aroma before concluding everything was set and ready. Just as the scent filled the room his phone rang. Giddily, Louis quickly picked up it.  

“Hello?”

“It’s Harry!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis beamed so largely he was sure his face would bruise. “Need any help?” Louis inquired.

“Nah, just ring me up, what floor?” Harry asked.

Once Louis told him his apartment number and floor he rang the curly haired lad in. He went to his front door and opened it to wait for Harry. He found himself chewing on his nails and scowled to himself. Bad habit, he thought with a sigh.

“Hi Louis!” Harry greeted suddenly.

Louis looked up and grinned. “Hi Harry,” Louis chuckled as he swung the door open more. He noticed the bags hanging off Harry’s arms and frowned. “I could have helped,” Louis fretted as he quickly took two bags from the larger man.

Harry smirked. “It’s fine, it wasn’t hard.”

Louis frowned before shaking his head. “Okay, okay. But next time I _will_ run downstairs,” Louis stated. Harry just chuckled. “Well, welcome to my place,” he said while gesturing to the small hall.

Harry wandered inside and kicked off his shoes while Louis closed the door. Harry picked up on the smell of vanilla and faint strawberry perfume. The hall was short with different pieces of artwork all signed _Zayn Malik_ across the walls. Two doors were on one side of the hall with a door and two closets on the other. The two doors had different pictures tapped across the wood. The one that was obviously Louis had pictures of him with friends, and family tapped around. Harry noticed one picture of Zayn asleep at a house party obviously, with dicks drawn across his face and a smug Louis holding a sharpie for the picture. Harry smiled at that. Zayn’s door was in a similar fashion and each had white boards on the doors. The writing on Louis said _Remember eyeliner!_ while Zayn’s said _Commission &Dishwasher! _

The door on the right was obviously the bathroom, while one closet was for jackets the other was open showing a small drying and washer stacked on one another. It was a quaint little thing with small details that Harry enjoyed.

“I know it seems like a college dorm room feel with the whiteboards, but honestly I wouldn’t remember have the stuff I have to do without it,” Louis chuckled as he wandered down the hall.

Harry smiled softly. “It’s unique.”

Louis shrugged. “You could say that. Now this is the living space!”

Harry took in the old worn couches, nice soft looking rug, as well as the dainty wooden coffee table. The tele was placed on an old nightstand with little kinder egg prizes on top. A book shelf showed off an array of books as well as more framed photos. Harry noticed a picture with two girls, a set of twins, and two babies as well as a middle aged women and man proudly on display. Harry’s eyes roamed more and saw a small cactus on the coffee table as well as a cool car figure. The walls were once again decorated in art work from various artists. A table was placed also in the room with four chairs around it and solar powered dancing sunflower with sunglasses sat as a center piece. Harry chuckled at the sight.

The kitchen was small and quaint. A fruit bowl was on the island as well as a gummy worm jar. It was stocked and had an open shelf with pots placed in a bit of disarray. A door led out to the patio that looked over some smaller buildings and apartments. A warm sunlight streamed in through the door and warmed the placed. Louis home felt like home.

“You have a really nice place,” Harry complimented as he and Louis placed the groceries on the counter.

Louis looked up in surprise. “That’s the first time I’ve heard that,” he admitted. “Most people think it’s a dump. But I guess that’s the neighborhood,” Louis shrugged.

Harry hummed. “I like your place,” he stated.

Louis smiled with a small blush. “Well glad to hear that. So, what am I learning first?” Louis inquired.

Harry chuckled before wandering over to the eager boy. Louis was practically bouncing and Harry enjoyed the bubbly boy’s attitude. It was intoxicating and only heightened Harry’s already giddy mood.

“Well, let’s start with slicing and dicing,” Harry suggested.

Louis helped pull out some of the knives they would need as well as bowls, pans, and pots. He set up the area while Harry unloaded some groceries. Louis flicked on the stereo system and played one of his mixtapes. _Transatlanticism_ by _Dead Cab for Cutie_ hummed through the speakers and Louis went back to busying himself with organizing the kitchen.

Once the melody reached Harry’s ears he smiled. “Nice choice,” Harry complimented.

Louis beamed. “Thanks! Okay all set!”

“Good! Also, would you mind me taking some pictures? We usually do a staff collage at the end of the year, and we gave to have some pictures of you in it before December,” Harry asked. He of course wouldn’t if Louis didn’t want him to because he wasn’t someone who would push someone past their comfort zone.

Louis nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Okay good, so let’s start with a simple dish. Can you please take this garlic and chop it up finely?” Harry inquired as he handed four cloves to Louis.

Louis nodded and quickly busied himself with chopping up the ingredients while Harry rummaged through some more bags. Once it was all chopped up into itty bitty pieces Louis looked to Harry for guidance. He went to ask Harry but stopped short as he watched the man pull out some more ingredients with a warm smile on his face. The sun casted warm hues across his skin and put a sparkle in his emerald eyes. The glimmer in his features took Louis breath away. Harry was gorgeous and just… amazing.

Images of eyes sparkling in the morning light, and sweet pink cupcake sitting on the counter top rushed to Louis mind. Sugar sweetness spread across his tongue and a warm smile formed on his lips as the lilac sweater draped over his hands. A dorky laugh echoed through the kitchen and was accompanied with a childish dimpled smile.

Blinking, Louis was brought back from his memories as he shook the thoughts from his mind. That morning… why did it come to mind?

“Okay, so this isn’t really going to be much of a… lesson per say. Just a bunch of food we’ll make that is on our menu,” Harry’s voice explained.

Louis looked over and nodded as he slowly rejoined reality. “That’s fine. Uh what next master chef?” Louis inquired as he shook off the memories that tried to leech onto him. That may be a pleasant memory, but others that encompassed it were not so grand.

“Slice up some of his mozzarella. Or grate it, either works. Just if you slice it, make them not too thick,” Harry instructed as he handed over the block of cheese.

Louis complied and sliced up the food while Harry continued to mull around the kitchen and prepare a pan with some oil. Once he sliced up a good amount of the cheese and grated some, he told Harry who then handed him some chicken. He instructed Louis to slice them in the middle from top to bottom, but keep a side of it still together. After that was finished Louis stuffed the chicken with the mozzarella as Harry told him.

“Okay, wrap it in this,” Harry said as he handed Louis some slices of meat.

“What it is?” Louis inquired with a cocked brow.

“Parma ham,” Harry replied. “Do you have time?”

Louis took the ham and hummed. “In the far cupboard? I’m pretty sure we have some.”

Harry nodded as he rummaged through the drawer. Louis bundled the chicken in the thin ham before Harry helped add the garlic and time to the four chicken breasts. Afterwards, Harry told Louis to place it in the pan that was warming on the stove. Following his instructions Louis added the chicken to the pan and it sizzled. As Louis started to push it around the plate to prevent it from burning a sudden light flashed, slightly startling the smaller lad.

Blinking in surprise Louis looked over and chuckled as he saw Harry with a polaroid camera. Harry shot Louis a cute dimpled smile that took the older lads breath away.

“I thought you said you never cooked?” Harry joked as he flapped the polaroid to make it develop faster.

“I don’t,” Louis chuckled. “I mean… nothing like this. Sure small meals, but nothing extravagant like this.”

Harry nodded as he took a pen that was inside a small ceramic jar by the phone. Messily he scribbled along the bottom of the picture. Louis looked over and chuckled as he saw Harry’s writing. _Louis’ first ever cooking experience ;)_

“Well, I’d say you’re a natural,” Harry complimented.

Louis blushed pink at that. “Well, I have a good teacher,” he replied softly.

Harry smiled fondly to the fringe haired boy. “Well, I have a good student.”

Louis’ cheeks flushed darker.

After that they quickly fried up the other three before placing them in a casserole dish to put in the oven. The yummy smell filled the apartment and made Louis’ tummy growl. Harry giggled at that while Louis blushed, earning a soft pat on the lower back from Harry. They then started peeling potatoes, and Harry showed Louis how to do it with a knife since peelers could be unreliable sometimes.

“You curl it like this and only take off a little bit,” Harry explained as he effortlessly skinned the potato.

“Look’s hard,” Louis said slowly as he followed Harry’s instructions.

“Just go slow, don’t want to-”

“Ouch!”

“-cut yourself…”

“Shit,” Louis cursed as he put down the objects and frowned at his cut thumb. Blood trickled down his finger and Harry’s eyes widened. Quickly Harry went to the sink and grabbed a damp washcloth that hung off the sink.

“Here,” Harry fretted as he wrapped Louis hand in the washcloth. “Sorry, my fault. I should have warned you how to hold it properly.”

Louis chuckled as Harry hovered over him in worry. “It was stupid of me on my part.” Louis insisted and winced at the slight throb of his thumb.

“Sorry!” Harry apologized. “Do you have any bandaids?”

Louis nodded and told Harry where they were. He quickly went to the bathroom to fetch them and Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his worry wart attitude. It was endearing, and Louis quiet enjoyed it. The curly haired lad was very protective of people around him, Louis realized. It was definitely an attribute the smaller boy loved.

“Okay,” Harry murmured as he appeared again. “Let me see it?”

Louis unwrapped the cloth and Harry winced as he saw the cut. It wasn’t that deep, but Harry was concerned over the smallest of things. Once the bandaid was on and Harry apologized again Louis giggled.

“You’re such a worry wart,” Louis voiced.

Harry blushed red. “Sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Louis chuckled as Harry made sure the bandaid was on properly.

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked with knitted brows.

“Only a tad,” the fringe haired lad assured.

Before Harry could fret anymore a familiar melody reached his ears. He perked up and looked in surprise to Louis speakers. A soft melody drifted through the apartment and warmed the room. It mingled with the streaming of the sun through the windows and brought a soft comforting atmosphere to spread across the expansion of the room.

“Is this Ed’s son?” Harry inquired.

Louis eyebrows raised before he nodded. “Yeah, Niall showed me some of his music. I add it to my mixtape,” he explained as he smiled at the soft music. “Ed said he was really proud of this song when I talked to him yesterday.”

“Kiss me, isn’t it?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “It’s one of my favourites.”

A thought struck Harry and his gaze flickered down to the fringe haired boy in front of him. The soft music reached his ears and adrenaline pumped through his body as he swallowed nervously. Slowly, he extending his hand and managed a nervous smile.

“Dance with me?”

Louis looked up in surprise. For a moment Harry thought he’d decline but smiled wide when Louis smaller hand slipped into his. Slowly he pulled the smaller lad close to him. Louis cheeks warmed and his ears flamed as Harry’s hand moved down to the dip of his waist while his other hand held Louis’. The late afternoon sun streamed warm rays across Harry’s face and made Louis heart hammer in his chest. Harry’s confession last night raided Louis thoughts and made his mind swim.

Slowly Harry moved apart and twirled his hand. Louis giggled as he spun around before Harry pulled him close again. His touch was warm and gentle, enveloping Louis in something he hadn’t experienced in so long. He craved Harry’s soft gentle touches. A large smile spread across Louis face, so bright it hurt.

As Louis looked up he was met with Harry’s fond gaze. It took his breath away. Harry was everything Louis had been looking for in someone, and he was quickly falling for the curly haired boy. He felt the quick thump of Harry’s own heart and realized… Harry felt the same way.

The younger lad looked down and his eyes twinkled with such adoration Louis felt out of place. He hadn’t had someone look at him like that ever. It was impossible to describe the amount of warmth and fondness that encased Louis heart at the look in Harry’s eyes.

Slowly, Louis eye’s fluttered shut as Harry’s lips moved dangerously close to his own. His warm breath fanned Louis face and sent tingles up his spine. Harry’s eyes scanned Louis face, his lashes brushing against his cheek bones and the innocent features that neared his. With eyes closing Harry moved ever more closer.

Then, ever so torturously, Harry’s soft lips met Louis.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! ♥  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter... hope you enjoyed reading it!♥♥♥ also I'm Canadian, so a lot of words have 'u' in them rather than in American English were its only 'o' not 'uo' or 'ou' just in case anyone was curious..   
> A lot more to come, this is just the tip of the iceberg! beware, a lot of flashbacks are to come, not many of which are pleasant. but a lot of fluff is coming too!!!  
> Anymore ideas as to whats up with Liam?   
> Also; please if you feel the need to hate on my fic, do know I will delete your comment and if you hate it so much, I dont understand why you've read as far as you have, and I will stop posting for a while if it persists (ʘ‿ʘ✿) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, and kudos! :D ♥♥♥


	12. Chapter 10

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

☼ ☽ trigger warning; light self-loathing, mentions of light/extreme physical abuse, mentions of Stockholm Syndrome☾☼

C h a p t e r T e n 

♔✳K i s s ✳♔

 

Louis heart pounded fiercely in his chest as Harry’s lips moved against his. His lips were soft and plump, moving softly against Louis’ in a gentle kiss. Butterflies swarmed Louis tummy and his cheeks powdered with pink as Harry’s large warm hands cupped his face gently. With his mind swimming he ran his hands over Harry’s chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt as their lips pressed together. A feeling of security and adoration filled Louis being, drowning him in the best possible way. Louis’ mind raced with the sudden situation and at how perfectly Harry’s lips moved against his. The kiss was passionate, and left Louis breathless.

Harry’s thumbs stroked Louis cheeks as he continued to kiss him softly. It was warm and innocent. Their hearts raced in their ribcages as they basked in one another’s affection. It was mind melting and left them swimming in the late fall sun. 

Slowly, their lips drifted apart while staying close enough to feel the heat of one another. Louis hooded eyes blinked slowly before he gazed up at the man who held him. Harry’s moss eyes flickered across Louis’ face with a cute dimpled grin on his lips. The smaller man giggled before standing on his tiptoes to press his smile against Harry’s.

A chuckle escaped Harry before he pecked Louis lips. “Beautiful,” Harry murmured against Louis as they pulled apart again.

The boy blushed and bit his lip as he looked up at Harry from behind his lashes. “So, can I get an answer on your infatuation?” Louis asked coyly as he smirked up at him.

Harry hummed in amusement as he stroked the smaller lad’s cheek. “I wonder…” he chuckled. “I think I might fancy you, Louis,” Harry murmured as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Louis giggled. “I think I might fancy you, Harry.”

His eyes brightened significantly at that. He swooped down and pressed another soft kiss against Louis’ lips. He moved his hands down the dip in Louis’ waist and rested his hands low on his hips. “I think I might be really happy about that…”

Louis giggled more and kissed Harry again. After a few more moments Louis moved back and leaned against the counter. Strong arms moved around him and pinned him close to the countertops as emerald eyes looked down to him. It was a fond gaze that made Louis’ tummy do flips and explode with butterflies. The feelings Louis held for Harry were growing like a flower in spring, quick and sudden. It left Louis feeling breathless in the best way possible, and giddy with infatuation. He hadn’t experienced something like this ever, not even once with him. Nothing had ever been this intense and enjoyable for Louis regarding romantics. The smaller boy was so excited though, and he didn’t care about his past at the moment. All he cared about was the feeling of Harry’s soft petal like lips as well as the temperate emotions that were quickly flourishing. 

“What do we do from here?” Harry asked with a risen brow.

Louis simpered and rolled his eyes. “Usually, you go on dates after you kiss someone. Well, actually usually you do the date first.”

“Well, this is kind of a date. I have been calling it that,” Harry reminded with a sly smirk.

“True,” Louis chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. As he thought the warm sun made his drowsy and he hummed in content. Harry crooned and Louis blushed a pretty pink. “Well, I guess this just means you need to take me on another date,” he concluded as he bit his lip as he grinned.

“I guess I do,” Harry replied as his thumbs stroked the sliver of skin visible along the hem of Louis shirt. The smaller boy shivered and Harry noted the reaction the small touch had brought. “How about tomorrow, six o’clock? I’ll take you out wherever you want to go,” Harry suggested as he smiled softly at Louis.

The boy’s eyes widened. When he’d been with him he had always been where he wanted to go with no option or suggestion on Louis end. The way Harry treated Louis was so different from what Louis was used to, even if this was a proper healthy relationship it was new to the smaller man. He bit his lip and looked up at Harry. “I uh… I haven’t gone on a proper date in years… M’not sure where to go or what to do,” he admitted.

Harry thumbed the skin on Louis hips in soothing circles. “Well, how about a nice dinner?”

A blinding smile that put the sun to shame appeared on Louis’ face. “I’d love that, Harry.”

The curly haired man smiled – dimples and all.

Suddenly the front door opened. The two looked over just as Zayn and Niall walked in. The blonde looked up and froze as his eyes absorbed the situation they’d just walked in on. Zayn frowned at Niall before looking to where the blond was. His eyes widened as he looked the pair up and down.

“Well then,” Zayn whistled as he dropped a grocery bag of alcohol on the countertop.

The pair blushed feverously and Louis hid behind his hands. He hadn’t expected the two back for at least another hour or two! Now he was burning up with embarrassment. Harry took a step back and sucked his lips in as he bounced on the heels of his feet. This was quite the predicament.

“Wow Harry you flirt!” Niall jested as he came into the kitchen and nudged the blushing curly haired boy.

“Niall!” Harry exclaimed in embarrassment.

Louis peaked from behind his hands and giggled at the bright red that adorned Harry’s cheeks. “Well, uh… we’re making dinner?” Louis voiced slowly as he dropped his hands.

“I can smell that,” Zayn chuckled. “Smell’s good,” he commented as he leaned against the counter by the sink.

“That’s all on Louis,” Harry said as he smiled at the shorter lad.

Louis beamed at the compliment with a powdered blush. “He’s lying; he did a lot of the work…”

“Don’t be modest!” Harry chuckled softly. “He’s a natural.”

Louis blushed redder.

“Wow, you guys are like, so lovesick it’s gross,” Niall sing songed as he sat on one of the island stools. “So, when did this happen?” he asked as he quirked a brow.

The two tried to hide their smiles. “About fifteen minutes ago?” Harry supplied.

The blond chuckled. “Well, congratulations. When’s the wedding?”

Niall squealed as a spatula was suddenly flung at his head. He ducked behind the counter and peaked up to see a narrowed eyed Harry and a wheezing Louis – hands over his mouth to prevent his loud laughter. Rude, Niall thought, but smiled because he knew Harry was perfect for Louis and vice versa. They both looked bubbly and happy.

Zayn shook his head with a chuckle as he moved the beer to the fridge. They had come home early since the bar was quiet busy, but he was definitely not expecting this when he got home. He was glad though that Harry was so calm and collected about it. Sure Zayn was concerned since Louis had just gotten out of a bad relationship only a month ago, but Louis was improving. His therapy sessions had been going marvellously, and he was beginning to rely more on himself. After the breakup Zayn had been carefully watching Louis and hoping he wouldn’t latch onto anyone as a form of self-medicating. He hadn’t though, and he could tell that, that wasn’t what Louis was seeking in Harry. Harry had been a sudden new sensation in Louis life, a healthy relationship, and not someone Louis was seeking. It was healthy – whatever had blossomed between the pair – and Zayn could trust it. But of course, he would keep an eye out to be sure Harry was good for Louis.

The timer suddenly when off and Louis quickly busied himself with taking the food out of the oven. Harry watched over to make sure Louis didn’t accidently burn himself, and the other two watched on with smirks. Only two weeks and unknowingly they were swooning hard for one another. It was almost comedic.

“Well, maybe we should head out for a bit more,” Niall suggested softly to the raven haired man.

Zayn watched the two and nodded. He would get more information out of Louis later. For now, he knew he probably should vanish for a bit. Louis was probably itching to beat him with a pillow for interrupting such an intimate moment.

Quietly, they slipped out – calling a farewell behind them. The two were too engrossed with one another to supply a proper departure but the two other boys didn’t mind. They slipped off simply and headed for a coffee shop to hang out at for a while. It didn’t take long for them to find a small one and sit themselves down. Niall pulled out his phone while Zayn went to go fetch some drinks.

Niall was exhausted from all the emotions that had run through his body over the course of the past twenty four hours. It was crushing, heart breaking, and too much to handle. Shaking his head he looked at the blank screen of his phone. Hesitantly he hovered his finger over the power button before pressing it. The dim screen glowed and took a while to load up.

Immediately he was bombarded with message after message from Liam. He counted over fifty missed calls and even more text messages. It was ridiculous, but made Niall feel at least a little significant to his… whatever he was. Boyfriend didn’t seem to roll off the tongue right, sadly.

Looking up Niall noted how far back Zayn was in line. Swallowing nervously, he went against Zayn’s suggestion and called Liam. It ran for a while and Niall’s heard sank when it went to voicemail. Did he really mean that little? Were those phone calls a spur; had his heart break already passed? The thought left Niall breathless in the worst possible way.

“Hello, this is Liam Payne – hey Niall shush I’m trying to leave a voice message,” – Liam’s bubbly laughing voicemail rang in Niall’s ear like a horrible scream – “right so leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

The beep sounded and Niall’s tongue turned to sandpaper. He took a few ragged breathes before sniffling slightly. “Hey, Liam,” he stuttered out. “I guess… I mean… just…” Niall couldn’t formulate a proper sentence. His eyes stung and he glanced to Zayn who was preoccupied with the drink board. Flickering his gaze back to the table top he picked at the cheap wood. He swallowed hard past the painful lump in this throat. “I guess you hate me… I – I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry I wasn’t… enough.” Niall’s voice was ragged and he nearly burst into tears. “I’m going to stay away for a while. I’ll come get my stuff… sometime,” Niall managed to speak. “I’m sorry I was such a… burden. I never meant to be,” he stammered. It was becoming harder to keep back the tears. “I just wish… I just wish I knew if it was all a lie? Was it ever… were we ever… was I ever someone you loved? Or was that all for my sake? I can’t help but think this was all just to make me feel better. This whole thing… was it ever real, Liam? No, forget it. I want you to be happy and… I wish you had told me sooner you weren’t.” Niall could feel the tears now streaming down his face. He sniffled and choked as he tried to steady his breathing. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t good enough. I’ll leave you alone now, so… I guess this is good bye.” The words almost strangled the blond. He felt helpless and lost. Slowly he composed himself and rubbed his wet eyes. “I love you Lima Bean,” Niall whispered before he pulled the phone away and clicked end call.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“It tastes fantastic,” Louis moaned as he took another bite of his food. Harry giggled at Louis words as he ate another bite from his own plate.

Currently the two were sitting on Louis couch – numerous plates of food prepared and placed in the fridge. The chicken wrapped in parma ham stuff with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash sat on the counter top for the other two boys whenever they came home. The apartment smelt delicious and was mouth-watering. Warm hues of sun had dimmed into dark shadows as the sun had set over the horizon. Washing over the carpet of the living room were shadows and small beams of light from the three lamps Louis had turned on.

“You did fantastic,” Harry prided as he leaned back against the worn soft sofa.

Louis giggled and hid behind his glass of milk. “Only with the Master Chef’s help.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes fondly. “Well, the Master Chef needs his Master Assistant.”

Louis laughed at that and Harry giggled. They ate silently for a while, an old rerun of SU that they let hum in the background play on the telly. It was peaceful, and Harry wondered if Louis enjoyed this as much as him. He knew that this wasn’t very appropriate between boss and worker, but it is what it is. Already he had begun to plan their date tomorrow in his mind, giddy with excitement. He knew Louis wasn’t his boyfriend yet, but he hoped to change that soon.

Shuffling over Louis moved closer to Harry after they placed their empty plates down. Harry noticed and smiled softly as he lifted his arm. The smaller man hesitantly snuggled closer to Harry’s side and rested his head against Harry’s collar bone. His feather like hair brushed the young man’s chin and let off the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo. The curly haired man ran his fingers up and down Louis arm causing the boy to sigh in content. It was soft, gently, and sweet. Hesitant hands, hesitant touches, all new and fresh.

“I hope that one day you’ll give me the honour of being your boyfriend,” Harry voiced as he kissed the top of Louis head.

The boy giggled as he traced circles Harry’s thigh. “Maybe if you swoon me tomorrow I’ll think about it,” he teased.

Harry chuckled. “Well, I better work hard on that then.”

Louis snuggled closer to him and smirked softly. “I don’t think you’ll have to try too hard.”

A soft smile grazed the younger man’s lips. He glanced at the cable box and sighed as he saw the time. “I have to get going,” Harry said – a slight whine to his voice. He detangled himself from the boy in his arms and Louis looked to him with a small smirk from the tone of voice held. “I got to go feed my cat,” he explained as he stood and stretched out his long limbs. “I got her back today from the vet, but my apartment is going to be quarantined for the next few days… I have to stay at my dad’s place for a while. She’s probably having a fit stuck in her kennel.”

Louis followed suit and chuckled. “Well, scratch her behind the ear for me.”

Harry beamed. “Will do,” he promised as they wandered towards the front door. Harry slipped into his shoes and Louis opened the door for him. The dim lighting of the hall glowed like a halo around Harry’s head and Louis wondered who this angel boy was that brightened his life. Surely he was other worldly, he was too perfect.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess,” Louis hummed while he leaned on his door frame. Harry stood outside his door, a cute dimpled grin on his face.

“It’s a date,” Harry assured. Hesitantly he slowly moved closer to Louis and the boy giggled as Harry pressed a chasted kiss to his thin soft pink lips. “See you tomorrow Louis,” he whispered against Louis’ mouth.

“Tomorrow,” Louis echoed before kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth.

The boy beamed before disappearing down the hall – waving giddily to Louis who giggled at the dorky curly haired man before he descended down the staircase. Once he was out of view Louis softly closed the door. He pressed his temple against the fake wood and tried to suppress the grin that hurt his cheeks. He’d never kissed on the first date like that, nor cuddled, or been so fond. But it was nice, and it was with Harry. Everything was moving fast, yet a slow innocent pace all in the same. It was beautiful, leaving a warm feeling in Louis chest. He was falling hard for Harry.

He hummed softly as he entered the kitchen again to put away the leftovers. Once they were crammed into the suddenly overflowing fridge he opted for a bath. Zayn had texted him saying he had taken Niall to the movies to go watch a comedy to cheer him up. He hadn’t said what had wrecked his mood, and Louis didn’t pry. Instead Louis replied with,

Kay. Have fun! Cheer him up! xx (:

After he sent it he grabbed some bath stuff, a towel, a bathbomb, and assured his shower products were in the tub. Once again he turned to light off before he lit some candles while the water ran loudly in the porcelain. The vanilla scent filled the small room and Louis undressed himself quickly in front of the sink after turning off the running water.

Once he had stripped down to his black panties he looked up in the mirror. The soft glow of the candles washed over his tanned skin in softy waves. Louis eyes followed the line of his jaw down to his prominent collar bones and chest. His arms were strong and his biceps were impressive, even if his stature suggested him to be dainty. His tummy was small and smooth, the piercing glittering in the hues of light. The figure that blessed his body showed off the curves that dipped his body. As Louis eyes watched his skin his mind drifted to when he was much paler and thinner. He could remember much darker purple bruises across his body that were constantly soar. His blue eyes looked up at himself and Louis was hit with dead eyes looking back. Sometimes these things reflected back to Louis, all the past events that made life difficult.

Shivering, Louis shook the memories from his mind. 

Quickly he stripped from the underwear and slipped into the warm bathwater. It washed over his skin and he moaned in content. Warmth seeped into his body, making him drowsy. Sitting up he grabbed the bathbomb Zayn had bought him a while back. It was a golden egg lush bathbomb. He dropped it into the water and watched it bubble and fountain as beautiful glitters of sparkles and gold spread through the tub. He giggled as he watched the beautiful colour spread across the bath, glimmers of golden sparks reflecting off the flame of the candles.

He leaned back down and wiggled his toes, watching the golden water swoosh around. The day had been wonderful, spectacular. He wondered if he and Harry would ever get into a relationship. The thought made butterflies swarm Louis tummy and he giggled before dipping down and submerging his lower face and lips. Letting his mind drift, Louis thought of Harry. He was such a sweet lad, adoring, and stunningly handsome.

The feeling of Harry’s strong arms around him still lingered on Louis skin, soaking down to his very bone. He thought of last night when he’d unknowingly seduced Harry, and all the times the man had eyed him hungrily. It was sexy and a total turn on. Louis flushed red as he felt himself growing fonder and hotter from the idea. He glanced to the door for a flitting moment before remembering Niall and Zayn were currently not present.

Louis had started sporting a semi, and slowly he ran his hands down his hip before gripping his cock. He felt lewd and dirty in the best way possible as he thought of Harry, the broad possessing stance of his shoulders and the slim toned body behind his clothing. Lips parted in a soft moan as Louis stroked his hardening dick in his hands. His back arched as he panted and whined high in his throat as the sensation that made his body quiver. He hadn’t done this in a while and the built up made him sensitive and hard instantly.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he moaned loudly – the noise echoing off the walls as well as the sound of the slopping of water lapping against his chest. He breathing laboured as he pumped his length, the images of Harry making him painfully hard and turned on beyond belief. The intense feeling of the pleasure coursing through his veins was incredible and made him whimper pitifully.

“Oh fuck,” Louis cussed as his body shook as he neared his climax. “Oh god,” he whined as he shut his eyes tightly as his toes curled.

He ran his free hand up his body, dancing across his own skin sensually. He stopped at his nipples and played with them, instantly sending heat straight to his red hard cock. His vision was fading in and out from the intensity of the moment as he thought of Harry’s body glistening with hot sex sweat.

“Fuck!” he moaned loudly as he came suddenly, the head of his dick above the water, shooting his load onto his chest. His beautiful blue eyes widened and he saw white as he climaxed, the intense orgasm rocketing through him. Whimpers and moans filled the room as he flutters his eyes closed while his body shook softly.

Slowly he came down, his heart beat racing in his rib cage. He panted heavily as he sank back further into the bathwater. His body felt like it was floating and he sighed in sleepy content as he soaked in the warm water. After a few moments he regained himself. He unplugged the bath and stood to take a shower on shaky legs.

Once he was all cleaned and yummy smelling he wandered to his bedroom and pulled on some lilac soft panties. Tossing on the jumper Louis snuggled under the thick sheets and quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

The door clicked open later the night, Zayn and Niall wandering inside. The soft sound of Louis rolling over in his bed reached their ears from his open door. Zayn chuckled and told Niall he’d be in the living room shortly. The boy complied while the raven haired man went into his friend’s room.

Louis was passed out, making cute little sleepy noises as he slept. The sweater swallowed his small body and Zayn cooed at him. After assuring the blanket was wrapped around his friend he patted the boys head. It was only around eleven, but they boy looked thoroughly exhausted. He slept peacefully, breathing softly into his arm that was thrown over the pillow. Leaning down Zayn pressed a soft kiss to Louis forehead before fixing his covers.

Standing up he wandered back into the living room and saw Niall sitting patiently on the sofa with two plates of food and two glasses of OJ. Zayn sunk into the spot beside him and unwrapped his food before taking a bite of the chicken. He hummed at the taste while Niall took his own bite. Zayn swallowed and looked over to the dejected blond.

“Has he called back?”

Niall shook his head miserably. “I shouldn’t have called in the first place…”

Zayn patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey now, it’s fine. If that is what you felt you needed to do that is okay. Maybe it’ll give you some closer if you do in fact want to end the relationship,” he offered while rubbed Niall’s back.

He shrugged lamely before taking another bite. “Just feels… shitty.”

Zayn nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a few more moments eating. It was quiet with the hum of the telly playing and the sound of their silverware against porcelain. After a while Niall put down his plate and looked over to the raven haired man.

“Have told Louis he called?”

Zayn looked up in surprise before placing his plate beside Niall’s. “How did you…”

“I pieced it together,” Niall shrugged. “You seemed really mad. And with the context I assumed it had to be his ex.”

Zayn sighed and shook his head. “He doesn’t need to know. I don’t want him stressing out, not when things have been going so well,” Zayn mumbled. He didn’t want to see Louis break down again. He surely would if he found out he’d called. The way Louis just… came undone admittedly scared Zayn. He didn’t like to see his friend get so anxious and depressed.

Niall frowned. “You should tell him Zayn. He should know he’s breaching the deal or whatever arrangement.”

Zayn groaned and shook his head again. “You don’t understand Ni, Louis can’t hear about it. Even mentioning him puts Louis on edge. You don’t understand what it’s like to have your best friend have a panic attack because you got in a fight and his first recollection and thoughts are from when he yelled at him and hit him. One time we were fighting over something so trivial I can’t even remember, but I yelled, just raised my voice slightly too high. Louis literally turned white as a ghost and ran from me. He ran to his room and blocked the door because it was his first instinct. I had to call his mom and put her on speaker for her to coax him out of his room after hours.” Zayn ran his hands over his face as he remembered the petty argument that scarred Zayn for life. He hadn’t realized how delicate Louis really was, how vulnerable. It was only a little while after Zayn had found out about the abuse, and he’d never been more scared in his life. He thought he’d destroyed his friend.

Niall was silent and glanced over to Louis door in worry. Zayn never told him everything, just said it was bad, made a few comments. To hear something so devastating was hard. “What happened, Zayn?” Niall asked slowly.

Zayn was quiet for a few moments. Niall thought he wouldn’t response when suddenly he spoke softly, “a lot. You can’t tell Louis I told you, but I think you should now, since you’re helping with him. Niall, he beat Louis a lot. Punched him over small things, smacked him across the cheek for petty mistakes. Louis told me about one time, he had been at his house and accidently forgotten his tea on the counter. Honest mistake, right? I do it all the time. Well apparently not. He got so mad he slapped Louis and bruised his cheek for ‘leaving a mess’. Eventually he stopped caring if anyone found out and hurt Louis more and more,” Zayn told Niall in a hushed and broken voice. “And that wasn’t even the worse of it.”

Niall’s eyes were wide and he felt like he would be sick. The mere thoughts of such a thing happening to his bubby friend made his chest tighten. How could someone do that to Louis? It was disgusting, and he understood now why Zayn was ready to break knee caps. He couldn’t comprehend why someone would be so foul as to do that to another human being. Then something that Zayn said rang in his head.

“What do you mean that wasn’t even the worse of it?”

Zayn looked at his hands, and Niall didn’t think he wanted to know the answer. “That’s something Louis has never told me. He doesn’t like oversharing. He’s told his therapist, and they suggested I coddle him and keep a close eye on him. I got him the therapist a while back, before Louis and him broke up. She urged him to break up with him like I had urged, so she was able to help walk him through it while I helped outside the clinic.”

Niall nodded slowly and sighed deeply. He thought of what Zayn had informed him of and he felt nauseous.

Zayn took a deep breath and looked back to Niall. “The problem was he had developed sever Stockholm Syndrome. He believed that he loved him, and he didn’t want to break up with him. It was painful to see Louis panic over the idea. He even tried to defend his actions, which hurt more than anything. It took a long time to be able to get him to understand what he was doing to him wasn’t out of love. The whole thing took a really harsh toll on Louis. He refuses to tell his mother about his occupation, and never told his mother explicitly what happened with him. I was usually the barer of news about that, if Louis thought it was okay to share I told her. She still doesn’t know he strips, but she knows about the abuse. After Louis first told her about everything over the phone she had insisted that he come home. He went home to his mother and family for two weeks, and I think that’s what slowly helped him come to terms with what his relationship really was and how toxic it was. It took another year to get the courage to break it off with him. He also threatened to tell his gang everything. You see, in the gang, abusing your lover is extremely frowned upon. Your life partner is everything to you and you have to guard them with your life. To find out that you couldn’t even guard them from yourself was disgusting. Most members of his gang live by that. Quite a lot of them are open to communication and break ups, some higher ups get really power crazy and are not. This usually is when hits are taken on high members within the gang or for power struggles, but not all the time like in his case. He was the gang leaders son, and as of two years ago the gang leader. But he still had a target over his head, and it only enlarged with Louis possible claims. So in turn, he concocted the ‘six month plan’. Louis has that long to get his own place outside the gang clutches and be free. That’s why he has two jobs, he needs the income, and I’m helping. Once we are financially stable enough we’re moving out, maybe even back to Doncaster.” Zayn rubbed his face in exasperation thinking about him after his explanation. “But he’s purposely trying to sabotage Louis. And that goes against the contract.”

Niall absorbed all Zayn told him. It was a lot, and he was even more concerned than he had first been when Zayn begged him for the job. Everything was really stressful, and he couldn’t imagine what Louis must be feeling. He wanted to use the bat himself, but instead settled for leaning against Zayn’s shoulder. “What are you guys going to do?”

Zayn wrapped his arms around the blonde and sighed deeply. “Try our hardest.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Harry lied awake in bed, wide awake to be precise. He glanced to his alarm clock and the red letters beamed out 2:37. Sighing he sank back into his pillow and looked up at the ceiling of his old room. Quickly his thoughts drifted to that night and the sweet kiss he and Louis had shared. His lips still tingled and he couldn’t get rid of the ghost of a grin on his face. Kissing Louis had been better and more heart racing than Harry had ever imagined. He wished he could have stayed there longer with Louis wrapped in his arms, but he knew his parents would be up waiting for him.

His mum and step dad were probably fast asleep already. It had been one hell of a funny story for them when he told them about the cat incident. Gladly though they had offered their place for Harry to stay in for the next week or two. Harry was mildly irritated though that his cat had gotten fleas and almost wrecked his date with Louis.

Speak of the devil, Darcy mewled from her position on Harry’s tummy and pawed closer to the restless human. Harry chuckled as she pawed his mouth lightly and looked up at him. He rubbed behind her ear and she purred in content at the attention. Her fur was soft from the flea bath, and was quiet pleased with her groomed self.

“You rotten little kitten,” Harry chuckle and she meowed in irritation at the vibration of his chest.

Smirking he sat up and she meowed again in surprise as she toppled back onto the bed. Glaring at him she curled up where he had been sleeping where it was warm. Shaking his head he wandered back out of the room and into the kitchen. Deciding on a warm cup of milk to help him sleep, he poured some into a glass and placed it into the microwave.

“Can’t sleep?”

Harry jumped and turned to the voice of his mum. Anne stood in the door of the kitchen and chuckled at Harry’s racing heart. “You scared me,” he voiced just as the microwave went off. He took the contents from it and quickly mixed the warm milk before sitting down at the island.

Anne pulled her robes tightly around herself and leaned against the counter. Her dark hair fell around her face and a traditional motherly smile rested on her lip. “Sorry love. Now, what’s been making you jittery all night? You were practically bouncing when you came home,” she pointed out in amusement.

Harry blushed because well, yes he had been ecstatic. He hadn’t old Anne about Louis yet, and now was a better time than any. “I met someone,” Harry said with a grin that could split his face.

Anne’ eyes widened with excitement. She giggled excitedly and smiled wide. “Who are they?”

Harry blushed and smiled fondly. “His names Louis… he’s really amazing mum. He’s sweet, and kind. And so funny, and so just… perfect. He’s adorable and had the best smile I’ve ever seen, mum it puts the sun to shame. His laugh is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, it sounds like your wind chimes in summer. And god, he’s just so perfect mum,” Harry gushed. He had no shame in sharing with his mum about his love interests.

A fond look crossed Anne’s face at her son’s words. “How did you meet him?” she asked when Harry paused to take a sip of his warm milk.

Harry blushed at that. “He’s actually one of my employees…”

“Harry,” Anne tsked playfully. “Robin will scold you for that,” she giggled.

Harry sighed in relief, glad she wasn’t angry with him. “I can take that. But really mum, he’s amazing. We have a date,” – Harry glanced at the stove clock – “well technically today. I’m taking him out for dinner. Just something simple like a small little diner is what I was thinking. I don’t want to take him anywhere extravagant and intimidate him.” Suddenly nerves ate at him and he glanced up at his mum in hesitation. “Does that sound good? Is it too simple? Should I do something else,”

“Shh,” Anne hushed softly with a chuckle. “It’s fine Harry. I’m sure he’ll love it regardless of what you do. Were you with him before you came home?” she inquired as she stole a drink of Harry’s milk.

Harry nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, he’s super sweet and funny mum. I really fancy him,” he admitted with warm cheeks.

Anne smiled softly and patted Harry’s hand with a chuckle. “I’m glad. Now, be sure to wear a warm shirt under your coat just in case,” Anne insisted as she smirked at her grown son. The old shrug off jacket trick was a winner.

“Why’s that?” Harry asked with furrowed brows.

She giggled and smiled to her son fondly. “Oh Harry, you’re hopeless.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long... Please tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> kudos/comment/subscribe


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :(

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

☼☽trigger warning; past physical abuse, self-hate, implied extreme abuse (physical, emotional, possibly sexual)☾☼

C h a p t e r E l e v e n 

♔✳F r e s h o r R e n e w e d ✳♔

 

“Run.”

Louis looked up baffled before scoffing at the boy beside him. His body was warm against Louis chilled skin and he smelt like expensive cologne. With lanky arms drawn around him, Louis burrowed into the boy’s side and hummed in content. It had been a long time since anyone had held him like this.

“What do you mean, run?”

“Run away,” he insisted.

Louis shook his head and felt tears burning his eyes while his throat closed up again. “I can’t run. Where would I even go?”

The boy paused for a moment, so Louis nuzzled closer to his warmth. He expected the subject to be dropped, but was proven wrong when he spoke again.

“With me?”

Louis cocked his brow and chuckled drying. “You aren’t getting mixed up in this. You’re just a kid-”

“But so are you,” he countered.

Louis shook his head firmly. “No, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

The boy was silent for a few long moments. The noise of cars far below didn’t even reach the ears of the two boys who sat quietly in the bed. Their breathing echoed in the room with the younger boy’s breath fanning Louis neck. He felt content and safe which wasn’t something he was used to. The arms around him tightened and held him closer to which Louis obliged easily to the form of comfort.

And suddenly the boy spoke again, “I’ll always be worried about you, Boobear.”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

Louis woke up the next morning groggy and cold. The morning sun was shielded by his curtains, so the room was relatively still dark giving no indication of the time. Some drool was dried on his face and he rubbed it off as he sat up. Memories of his dream lingered in his mind, and filled him with sad nostalgia making his body heavy. The room was a tad chilly from the approaching winter, and caused Louis to shiver slightly. Glancing at his alarm clock he noticed it was a little past noon. Groaning he rolled around in bed for a moment before deciding to get up. Not bothering to change out of his sleepwear, he trudged out of the room and into the living space.

The couch was still pulled out and showed that two bodies had been sleeping in it the night previous. No one was present at the moment, so Louis decided to make a cuppa and see if Zayn left him a letter. Once the kettle was on the stove he wandered back to his and Zayn’s white boards and saw a message messily scrolled across the raven haired boy’s.

Ni and I went out for lunch with Josh. Would have woken you up but you need your rest. Don’t be mad at me! Love you (: xx

Louis smiled softly at Zayn’s message before rolling his eyes. The kettle screamed causing Louis to quickly fetch the boiling water for his tea. His toes made little noise as he wandered through the flat. The sweater sleeves were draw far over his palms as Louis hugged his middle as if to ward off the chill of the autumn morning. He made his tea and then decided on some leftovers from yesterday for lunch while he continued a regular morning routine. He grabbed a plate of a random dish they had made before going to sit down at the kitchen table. The sun came in through the window and warmed Louis skin slightly.

As he ate his mind curiously wandered to what Harry had planned today. He was giddy and butterflies swarmed his tummy as he anticipated what they would do. He hoped that he didn’t under dress or over dress, and that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of the curly haired man. The thoughts made his mind go off on its own internal tangent while he ate.

Glimmers of sunshine broke through the cloud cover and continued to bathe Louis skin as he chewed. In the quiet heavy morning Louis mind continued to move about before landing back onto his dream. The lingering touch of him could be felt all over Louis skin in a pleasant sentimental way. Fond memories were fresh in Louis temple as they bathed him in comfort, much like in the sun in a warm glow. He wondered how he was doing, what kind of job he had gotten, had he met anyone, did he remember Louis? Part of Louis hoped he still remembered him even if only faintly, another would be relieved if he didn’t. Louis life was far from something he wanted that pure boy to ever witness.

Suddenly the phone rang knocking Louis from his trance. He cocked his brow in confusion before placing his tea down and heading to the phone. The phone rang again and Louis huffed at it before picking it up and leaning against the counter.

“Hello?” he greeted while checking the time on the stove. 13:56. (1:56pm)

“Hi, hope I’m not disturbing you…”

A shinning eye crinkling smile spread across Louis lips so wide he thought his face might split. Butterflies swarmed his tummy while excitement raced through his veins. “No, not at all,” he replied coyly as he leaned back against the counter.

Harry’s deep chuckle flooded Louis’ ears and made him smile again. “M’glad.” They were both silent with large smiles adorning their faces before they let out nervous giddy laughs.

“So, why’d you call?” Louis inquired as he twirled the phone cord around his index finger. His heart hammered in his chest as he bit his lip to suppress his overly large grin. The affect Harry had on him was so amazing and different than anything he’d experienced. He felt virgin to the world and to reality. He felt like he was just a simple fifteen year old crushing on the boy who sat next to him in history. It was light, it was innocent, it was… everything Louis had wanted for so long.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Harry admitted and Louis blushed much like he knew Harry would be on the other end of the line. “If you don’t mind?”

Louis smiled again and he giggled slightly. “I don’t mind at all.”

So they spoke softly to one another, small little things that neither cared for, but cared so much at the same time. They rambled and giggled, simple conversations that tattooed their melodies to Louis’ mind. Words mended together in tangents of stories that didn’t add up, and laughter that ended the stories that had a proper story arch. The conversation sounded like lyrics to indie music that didn’t make an ounce of sense, but blended into a soft emotional song that left you lying in bed with the music so loud you couldn’t hear your own thoughts.

And for once, Louis didn’t care or worry about the abandoned tea on the dining table.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“What the fuck is this?!”

Louis jumped at the sudden shout and turned from the homework he was attempting to do. He was trying to do some online college courses he had signed up for to no avail. He didn’t think he’d be able to do it with how much pressure he was constantly under, and how exhausted he had been over the past year since the incident. The first time he hit Louis. It had been a surprise to both of them. Louis had back talked him when he got mad that Louis was hanging out with Luke. Then suddenly out of nowhere Louis’ face burned in pain from his boyfriends knuckles across his face. He’d gotten a nasty bruise, and when Zayn asked he said he rolled off the bed and nicked the nightstand. Because he hadn’t meant to, it was an accident. And the second time was too. The third was his fault, he thought. He deserved it, he thought towards every one after.

“What’s wrong?” Louis fretted as he quickly stood from his seat on the expensive leather sofa. To be honest, he hated the sofa; it was uncomfortable and reeked of wasted money like almost everything in the large house. Not that he would ever dare say that to the increasingly angry man before him.

“This!” the man spat as he motioned to the cup sitting on the side table.

Louis cocked his brow in confusion at his boyfriend’s behaviour. It was just a cup of tea. Surely it wasn’t that big of a deal. “My tea?” he inquired slowly. “It’s just a cup of tea, what did this inanimate object insult you or something?” He was utterly lost. He had learned to hold his tongue, but since he was under so much pressure he slipped up. The sass that dripped in his voice made him wince. He knew not to talk to him that way.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that, and yes your fucking tea. You fucking left it out again! Jesus can’t you do anything right?!” he bellowed in rage causing Louis blood to run cold.

Immediately he shifted in on himself for cover. “I – I didn’t mean to! I was just doing homework and got caught up –”

“Shut the fuck up! Why the fuck do you even need to do homework? Trying to get a job and leave me?!” he accused as he grabbed Louis upper arm roughly and forced him to his feet.

“What? No!” Louis shook his head frantically as he felt the grip on his arm tighten to a painful degree.

“You’re too fucking stupid to even get a job being anything more than a fucking whore! Think you can leave me?! You think you can fucking leave me?!” he shouted in a scalding rage that made tears form in Louis eyes.

Louis hated being degraded, and hated feeling like his boyfriend was right even when he knew he wasn’t. But that little seed of doubt always would form in Louis mind that his boyfriend was indeed right, no matter what Zayn or his mother told him. It would grow into a rope of thorny vines in his skull, on tangents of self-hate and despair. Why did he even bother? Surely he couldn’t do anything right, surely his boyfriend was right. He wasn’t capable of anything. Without him Louis would be nothing. Why did he even bother trying to be anything but the lowlife he was?

“Please, you’re hurting me,” Louis whimpered. “I – I don’t want to leave you – ow! Please stop!”

“Leaving a fucking mess in my house,” he snarled before raising his hand.

“Please! Please no, I’m sorry!” Louis begged as fat tears streamed quickly down his face. “I’m begging you please stop-”

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

“And then she totally destroyed the arm rest of my sofa,” Harry finished with a loud adorable laugh that made Louis giggle.

“Sounds like she was a real handful,” he commented between laughs as he envisioned the little kitten – Darcy was her name Harry had said – destroying Harry’s furniture.

“For the first few weeks I honestly thought I was going to go mental. But she mellowed out eventually. Now she’s just a fat and lazy cat,” he concluded as he chuckled softly.

Louis smiled fondly as Harry spoke enthusiastically. He enjoyed their conversations that appeared endless. They’d been talking for two hours, and Louis knew he had to get ready for their real date soon. It was baffling to him how long they could pointlessly speak, but it was nice. He loved being able to freely speak conversations that lead nowhere with no expectations. It was perfect, he concluded.

“Well, what should I wear for tonight?” he inquired as he mixed around his third cup of tea.

Harry hummed at the question in thought for a moment. “Nothing too crazy. It’s going to be casual I guess? I hope you don’t mind…”

Louis smiled while his eyes crinkled around the corners. “It sounds perfect,” he assured.

He could practically hear Harry’s smile through the landline. It made him so giddy and excited he wanted Harry to come pick him up now. But, instead he settled for bidding him a farewell. Once they hung up Louis quickly shuffled to his room and began to rip apart his closet for clothing to wear. He tossed off his sweater before decided on changing into some light blue panties that had a bow on the back. He created a few different assortments of attire before standing in front of them only in his panties and black socks.

He wanted to impress Harry. This date felt so important in so many ways. A lot weighed on today while simultaneously nothing weighed. It was simple and sweet, yet daring and unknown. The last time he’d been on a date it had ended with him back at home in bed with bruises around his throat. He shivered before moving his eyes across the outfits on his bed.

His eyes shifted upwards to his mirror and his eyes softened as he saw photos of friends and family stuck around the border. As his eyes scanned the photos they landed on a picture of him, Olli, and Luke. It had been a long time since he’d seen them. He’d talked in hushed voices on the phone with them countless times, but he’d been far too scared to physically meet up with them. Now he realized if things kept progressing as they were he’d be able to see them soon. The thought made him so happy he felt like he could burst.

His life was finally feeling right for once.

Moving his gaze away he looked back to the fabrics on the bed. As he contemplated his outfit he heard the front door opening. Not paying mind he looked between the three selections while he greeted, “Hey Zayn! I need your help!”

“Okay – Lou! Company you dumb ass!” Zayn laughed as he entered the room and quickly slammed the door on whoever else he’d let into the flat.

“Hey!” Niall whined from the other side while Josh let out a similar complaint.

A blush quickly coated his cheeks as he pursed his lips. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Zayn mocked with an eye roll and a smirk. “Going on a date tonight?” he teased as he walked over to Louis and pinched the boy’s butt. Louis swatted his friend’s chest and chuckled with a shake of his head. Zayn and Louis never got embarrassed with one another, and his friend was the only other person who knew about his panties thing. Zayn didn’t mind at all, not like it mattered anyways if he did.

“You’re a dickhead,” he commented idly as he decided on the black skinny jeans and a rainbow apple logo shirt. Shimmying into the pants he continued on, “but yeah, Harry’s picking me up in another hour. He said it was casual, so I’m excited. Simple dates are always the best.”

Zayn smiled softly to his smitten friend. “Agreed. Now, no showing off the goods until at least the fifth date. I’m counting,” Zayn taunted earning him another swat at the face this time.

“Okay mum,” Louis drawled as he flitted around the raven haired man before exiting his room. He heard the other two in the living room probably on the Xbox and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“Lou! Sup mate?” Josh cheered from his position on the hide-a-bed as he watched Niall set up the game.

Said boy jumped down beside the now brunet and smiled largely. “I’m great! You dyed your hair brown! How’re you?” he inquired as he annoyed Niall by trying to poke his face with his toe. The blond scrunched up his nose and elbowed the foot away.

“Good myself. Yeah, I used to be brunet then dyed it, decided to go back. Anyways enough about me! Heard you’re going on a date,” he winked and Louis blushed rogue before kicking Niall’s shoulder.

“Hey! I was celebrating for you!” Niall claimed with a pout.

Louis scoffed playfully before sitting up and beaming. “Yeah, Harry is picking me up soon.”

Josh and Niall smirked at the blushing boy who fiddled with his fringe.

Louis was beyond excited. His heart was racing and he couldn’t rid his face of the warm blush on his cheeks. He hadn’t experienced this rush of excitement over a boy in years. The whole feeling felt like a hesitant virgin. Everything in him was on edge to be close to Harry, so giddy and butterfly filled. It was a feeling he hoped would never go away like it had with him. He wanted this to last forever, or however long Harry and he continued this. Louis hoped they continued this for a long while. These moments he’d shared with the curly haired man had been some of the best he’d experienced in years. 

Suddenly a knock brought Louis from his thoughts. Before anyone could even look up Louis was jumping off the couch and towards the front door. Zayn chuckled at Louis and shook his head at his friend while he drank a cup of tea while placing Louis’ discarded one in the sink.

Once Louis reached the door he fixed up his shirt before slowly opening it. He peaked around the door and a smile like the sun spread across his face as he opened the door wide for the stunning man on the other side. His heart raced like a nascar while his eyes hesitantly looked up at Harry with giddy glimmers.

“Hi,” Louis greeted as he bit at his smile.

Harry smiled before lightly taking Louis face in his freehand and pecking his lips against the smaller boys. Louis released his lips from his teeth and smiled against the small innocent kiss. “Hi,” Harry replied as he pulled back with a dorky dimpled smile. “For you,” he spoke as he held up a bouquet of pink and yellow roses.

Louis smiled so wide he thought his face might split. “They’re gorgeous,” he gasped as he took the bundle of flowers and looked at their soft petals. “Come in, I’ll put them in a vase and then we can head out,” Louis insisted as he lead Harry inside.

The curly haired man followed behind as they walked down the stubby hall and into the living area. He blushed as he saw the group in the living area and his cheeks reddened further when Niall spotted him with a wink. As Louis placed the flowers near the window Harry swatted the back of Niall’s head. The boy let out a whiny complaint while Josh laughed.

“We’re heading out,” Louis told Zayn who had come up behind him.

“Have fun,” Zayn said with a warm smile as he gave his friend a quick hug. “Call me if you need me,” he ordered before pulling away.

Louis rolled his eyes but a grateful smile fell on his face. “Love you Zayn.”

“You too Tommo,” Zayn chuckled as he patted his friends back. “Oh boys, let’s stop teasing them now.”

This caused both boys to blush further. Before Niall could start up on his antics again the two quickly left the apartment with giddy smiles and butterflies spilling from their tummies. They giggled and blushed at their friends’ words as they looked at one another with shinning hopeful eyes. Harry smiled wide to Louis as he slipped he intertwined their fingers together. Harry’s hand was warm and large, dwarfing Louis own. It was a nice change from past times Louis fingers had intertwined with others. This was soft and caring, promising light fun and laughter. This was something Louis had always wanted, and something he was finally receiving.

Something for once he thought he deserved.

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

 

The diner that Louis found himself outside of was adorable as well as quaint. It was outside of London, a long drive filled with laughter. The building was painted white with red trim on the windows. The double door was red with glass windows with a sign above it that read Open for Business since 1902. A much larger sign on top of the building read Ladybug Diner. A few cars were parked in the lot but it was relatively vacant. Flower beds filled with marigolds trying desperately to cling to the heat that barely stuck in the fall circled the building to give it a splash of colour. A little chalk board was bolted beside the door that read the specials for the day in white and yellow chalk.

“It’s so cute,” Louis commented as Harry led him up to the door with a hand on his lower back.

Harry hummed in agreement. “It’s one of my favourite places.”

They entered the restaurant and a bell chimed overhead. It smelt like freshly squeeze orange juice inside. The walls were white, but decorated with pictures of the owner’s family set in red frames adorned with gold plaques that stated the year of the photo. A light music played from an old jukebox that was filled with swing music from years before either boy was born. Louis could have sworn his gran listened to some of these classics at home. The booths were fashioned in horseshoes with red seats and white tables, and the little tables around the joint had a similar colour scheme. The diner definitely looked like something out of the sixties.

“Hi there,” an older women piped up.

Louis looked up to notice a women who looked to be in her late fifties with streaks of white in her auburn hair. She had a warm smile and crinkles around her eyes as she greeted them. Her hands were wrinkled with age as she plucked two menus from the hostess stand with a golden band shinning freshly polished on her ring finger.

“Hello Sandra,” Harry greeted with a stunning grin.

“For two?” she asked as she noticed Louis tucked close to the curly haired man’s side.

Harry nodded and she ushered them to a booth near the window. They sat down and Harry scooted close to Louis side once they were settled in. The older boy blushed pink as Harry’s hand found his again.

“Well as per usual Harry, the special today is our cheddar alfredo mushroom pasta, soup of the day is broccoli, and coffees are on the house. What can I get you boys to drink?” Sandra asked as she placed the menus down.

“I’ll have a coffee and lemon water. What do you want Lou?” Harry said with a fond smile.

“Uh, do you have Yorkshire tea?” he asked.

“Yes we do love, would you like lemon water with it too?”

“Yes please.”

“Coming right up!” the women said before sauntering off.

“That’s Sandra,” Harry spoke softly as he rubbed his thumb over Louis knuckles. “Her great grandfather opened this place after he got back from the Boer War down in South Africa. His wife, two sons, and daughter took it over after he passed in the Great War on Vimy Ridge. The daughter – Margret – inherited it after the two brothers went off to war in Germany. They both made it through, but continued to serve the Royal Forces so they gave the diner to their sister. She had a son, who is Sandra’s father.”

Louis listened to the little history lesson about the building in fascination. “Wow,” he gawked as he looked around. “That’s so cool.”

“And that is Margret’s father’s metal, as well as all her brother’s,” Harry said while motioning to the wall across from them. Louis eyes widened as the saw the assortment of coloured medallions. “My father knew Sandra when they were young. She started having trouble keeping in business when people became less interested in old fashion diners. He helped by giving her a sum of money and promoting her at a few food shows and such. She is an absolutely adorable old woman,” he explained with a warm smile.

The older man looked at the curly haired boy with a smile. “You’re dad sounds like a really great guy.”

Harry beamed at his words. “Yeah, he’s pretty awesome.”

They smiled at one another and were only brought from their staring when Sandra waltzed back over with a tray of drinks in her hand. “Here you boys go!” she said with a brilliant smile, her two top teeth overlapping slightly. With thanks she set them on the table before taking out her pen and pad. “Are you all ready to order?”

Harry glanced at Louis who blushed because he hadn’t looked at the menu yet. With a wink Harry turned to Sandra. “We’ll each get a serving of the special,” he voiced.

“Okidoki, would you like an appetizer?” she offered as she smiled softly to Louis.

“Do you want an appie?” Harry asked the fringe haired boy.

“I’m good,” he replied.

“Okay, we’ll just get to shakes. One vanilla, one chocolate, right?” Harry asked with a cocked brow at Louis.

The boy beamed. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Sandra nodded before heading back to the kitchen. Once she was gone Louis turned back to Harry. “You remembered what I said on the phone?” Louis had told him how much he loved chocolate shakes, but it was such a simple boring thing he was surprised the man remembered it.

Harry chuckled with a blush. “Yeah, I like learning things about you. I don’t want to just forget them after,” he admitted.

A soft bashful smile spread across Louis lips. “I like learning things about you too.”

Harry squeezed the hand that held Louis and gazed at the boy with the stunning cheekbones, a gentle smile on his lips. A red blush coated Louis cheeks as he ran this thumb over the skin of Harry’s large hand.

“I want to know everything about you, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry hummed softly as his other hand reached up to brush a stray hair from Louis brow. His fingers lingered on the flesh of the smaller man’s cheek. Louis leaned into Harry’s hand while looking up from behind his lashes.

He bit his lip while flickering his gaze from Harry’s eyes to their hands. He wanted Harry to know everything about him, but at the same time he didn’t. All the things that had brought him to this situation… most of it over the past few years hadn’t been pleasant. Surely Harry would be repulsed by some of the things Louis had endured, had been pushed through, had done. Why was a boy like Harry interested in a mess like him, he thought glumly.

“Are you sure?” he questioned, eyes casted down.

Suddenly Harry’s fingers trailed down his jaw line before tilting up his chin gently. It wasn’t like the rough jerks from the boy who previously touched him, this was benign. This was tender, compassionate. The look in his hooded emerald eyes made Louis heart jump.

Harry shot him his signature adorable dimpled smile. The room lit up, making Louis question if the sun was trapped in his features. “I’m positive,” Harry stated, eyes glowing with new excitement.

And it was in that moment that Louis knew that if he were to tell anyone of what he had endured the past few years, it would be the curly haired man holding his hand tightly while smiling like the brightest star that ever existed.

The idea of telling Harry everything scared him, but one day he might confess everything. The fear of Harry hating him was evident in the conflicting thoughts surrounding his mind. But this was Harry; he hadn’t judged Louis thus far. If anything he had been more than welcoming. He wondered how Harry would react when he told him everything. When he told him about how he got himself in the situation he was in, would he confess to what happened with his boyfriend? Would he tell him about the abuse, the physical assaults, the unhealthy relationship he had been forced into? Would he finally tell someone what happened behind closed doors? The thought scared him, because then he would be open. It would completely opened his fragile emotions and lay them out to be beaten again. Louis had vowed to never let anyone see him in such an easily destructible state, but Harry was different. For some reason he trusted Harry.

With a deep breath Louis let a smile wander onto his lips. “Whatever you say Master Chef.”

“Sassy,” Harry joked before surprising Louis with a small kiss. Harry’s plump lips were soft against Louis thin set. The kiss was warm, gently, sweet. It lasted a few seconds, a few seconds of just enjoying their closeness. It didn’t demand intimacy; it welcomed budding romance that usually would make Louis roll his eyes. But this was different, this was with Harry.

“I could get used to this,” Louis giggled while Harry peppered his lips with more kisses.

Harry smiled against his mouth. After a few moments of smiling at one another Harry licked his lips nervously before looking to the older man. “So Louis Tomlinson... will you be my boyfriend?” he asked softly while holding fast to Louis smaller fingers. His eyes were sincere, but hesitant. He’d laid his heart on the table, ready for Louis to crush or hold. 

Giggling Louis reached up to cup Harry’s face in his hands. His scruff scratched at Louis palms while an innocent virgin look crossed his features. The smell of fresh baked cupcakes and icing sugar filled Louis with nostalgia as he looked at familiar emerald eyes. There was something about Harry had drew Louis closer. And he intended to find out just what it was.

“Why, Harry Styles, I would love to.”

And so their lips met again in a giddy kiss while milkshakes were silently placed on the table, melting quickly in their abandoned state as the two boys gazed at each other, their eyes filled with fresh infatuation.

But; was this fresh infatuation, or was this renewed emotion, lost in the memories of time and age? Well, only time could tell, couldn’t it? 

 

❄❆❄❆❄❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~   
> Please comment with what you think, keeps me going!! :D


End file.
